


|Series 1| Achievement Unlocked: You are trapped!

by xXFrostFireXx



Category: Batman Arkham City, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrostFireXx/pseuds/xXFrostFireXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is about to find out why she will never touch her xbox again if she can survive long enough to return back to her world...if she can figure out how to get back without being killed by Arkham City's worst villains. Unfortunately they won't be the only thing she has to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly quiet and peaceful Saturday morning, a small town that was surrounded by a mountainous area sat in silence as most of the residents in town were enjoying their day off from work. However, in a three story log cabin that was settled on a hill that overlooked the small town, the sounds of shouting and yelling followed by several curses could be heard from inside the cabin very clearly.

On the third floor of the cabin was a seventeen year old girl shouting at the t.v. sitting on a large diamond willow dresser. She growled into the headset she was wearing before tossing the xbox controller aside in frustration, getting up from her bed and pacing back and forth.

"Why do I bother playing this game if I keep fucking dying every five seconds!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the black carpet floor.

"Calm down Amy." said a male voice from the headset. "Playing Halo Reach on legendary is very difficult so you need to have patience."

Amy only rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the uplifting speech, Nick." she replied, staring at the t.v. with hatred. "Well I'm going to play something else. Any suggestions?" she asked as she removed the game from the xbox and began searching for a new game among the many other games she had in her closet.

"Uh....not really. I got nothing." he said.

"Not very helpful..." she muttered as she continued looking through her xbox games.

There was silence for a moment before Nick spoke up. "Did I tell you about the achievement that's in Batman Arkham City?"

"No. What about it?" Amy asked in reply.

"I don't know what it's supposed to be but you get the Joker skin for your avatar to wear." he replied back.

Just hearing the word Joker caught her attention, making her very interested in getting this achievement for her xbox avatar. "Are you being seriously for real about this? Because if you're not I'll have to hurt you." she said with a wicked grin.

"I'm telling the truth. I promise." Nick replied with a sincere tone in his voice.

Without another word Amy began looking for the game, having bought it several days after it came out. Nick had talked her into buying the game when it came out, and to this day she had forgotten why she had let him talk her into getting the game. She had barely played it after buying it and it became lost in her closet. Luckily for her it was not difficult to find as she pulled out the game and hurriedly put the disc in the xbox.

She impatiently waited as the game was loading, starting at the last place she saved. "Okay, where do I go to get this achievement?"

"It's right next to the alley where the outlines of Bruce's parents are." Nick said as he tried to remember. "You won't see it at first but just go right until you're alone in another alley."

Amy did as Nick told her until she was in a completely different alley alone. It seemed normal and nothing looked like it was out of place, until she spotted the infamous Joker smile that was spray painted on the left side of the alley wall. "Okay, I did that, now what?"

"Now go over to the Joker smile on the left side and press X."

After following the instructions she waited and waited for something to happen. Ten minutes had passed and still nothing happened. "Uh Nick, nothing is happening. What do I do next?" she asked with a confused tone of voice.

"You should've got the achievement-"

A noise was suddenly heard, followed by the achievement tag appearing at the top of the screen saying Achievement Unlocked: You Are Trapped! Amy stared at the screen until the achievement disappeared. "I think I got the achievement. Was it supposed to say You Are Trapped?" she asked.

"Uh no. It was supposed to say Joker Skin Unlocked." Nick replied, unsure of what to do. "That was strange though. Maybe it was a glitch or something?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course. Only the games I play get a glitch when there's something awesome to get in the game." she sighed. "Well I'm going to head out to town and get some stuff for dinner. Text me if something comes up."

"Got it." Nick replied. "See ya later."

After turning the xbox off she grabbed her phone, making sure it was fully charged before shoving it in her back pocket, then she reached under her pillow and pulled out the large bowie knife that was still in its sheathe, hooking it to one of the belt loops on her jeans. Amy put her shoes on and went over to her bedroom door, planning on heading to the kitchen to get the money her parents left for her to buy food, but upon opening the door she did not see the hallway leading to the stairs.

Instead she saw the brick wall of a building with a few trashcans on the side of the wall, the ground was littered with various trash along with a few splatters of what looked like blood. But what really caught her attention was the green Joker face that was spray painted on the brick wall. It was the same exact one she saw on the game.

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" she said, sounding a little frustrated. "Did I fall asleep while playing on the xbox again? I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up." Amy closed her eyes for a minute or two before opening them, only to discover that she was no longer in the safety of her room and now in the dark alley alone. "Why is this not working?" she asked herself as she began to pinch her arm to try and wake herself up. "Wake. Ow. Up. Ow. Damnit! Ow!"  
  
A harsh cold breeze made her shiver, also making her wish she had her black hoodie with her to keep her warm. With no other options on what to do Amy began to walk, making her way through the alley to figure out what the hell was going on. Somehow she knew this wasn't a dream but kept denying that everything around her was real. Once she finally exited the alley Amy stood in the middle of the empty street before her, hearing nothing but silence as her eyes scanned the area around her.  
  
"This is complete bullshit! Why the fuck am I here?" she said aloud to no one, receiving no answer. "This is a goddamn terrible cliche if I ever saw one!"  
  
Suddenly the sound of gunshots and yelling could be heard close to her.  
  
"Okay I'll shut the fuck up!" Amy spoke as she quickly walked away from the gunshots. "I'm gone!" / _Maybe I can find something useful while I'm here...like a dead body with a hoodie._ /  
  
Tonight was going to be a VERY long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy needs to find her way out of Arkham City without being spotted, which is harder than it sounds.

It felt like hours had passed by with each step she took but only 20 minutes had passed since she had started walking. So far Amy was in the middle if an empty street with little to know lights, making the shadows around her darker and sinister looking. And to make things even worse it was also the middle of the night. Her eyesight wasn't the best as she did a quick scan around her, squinting her eyes to try and see better in the darkness, which did not help her too much. Every shadow made her feel nervous and fidgety, making her think there was someone or something moving around, closing in on her with each passing second.

"I hate this I hate this I FUCKING hate this!" Amy whispered loudly, folding her arms as she paced back and forth like she usually did when she felt upset. "If I stay here someone might find me." she said with a hopeful smile which quickly turned into a frown. "But if it's someone that likes to hurt people rather than help...then I'm in trouble." she drummed her fingers against her arm, deep in thought. "On the other hand if I keep moving I might find someplace safe to stay at or maybe find someone to help me get out of this place." It was another sign of hope for her only to be dashed away. "But that would also increase my chances of being killed quicker.." Unfortunately Amy didn't have much choice either way she looked at it.

Suddenly the sound of voices caught her attention and she looked around her, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voices. "I heard Bruce Wayne got put in Arkham City. I'd like to get five minutes with that rich son of a bitch." said a rough male voice.

"Bruce Wayne? Forgot about him. No way he'd make it in here." said another male voice that was different from the first voice. Not as rough sounding but a little deep in tone.

Footsteps were soon heard heading in her direction, coming closer and closer. Amy's eyes widened in fear as she quickly moved from the street, desperately looking for a place to hide. That however was a challenge in itself since there were barely any good places to conceal herself from view. The only place to hide, however, was a lone trashcan sitting on the sidewalk. Taking the chance she ran over to the trashcan and crouched down behind it, staying silent while she listened and peeked around the trashcan to see what was going on.

What she saw were two mean looking thugs that were big, muscled and armed. One of them carried a metal bat while the other held a long lead pipe, both which could deal very serious damage to a person. / _At least they don't have guns._ / Amy thought as she continued to silently watch the two, also noting that the two men were wearing face paint to look like clowns. Even though they were carrying weapons and would most likely not hesitate to kill any person on sight, Amy couldn't help but smile, her body shaking slightly as she held in the strong urge to laugh.

"They have such interesting choices in make-up, I wonder what beauty salon they go to." she whispered, almost letting out a laugh when she started to fall but quickly gripped the edge of the trashcan to keep her balance. Unfortunately when she grabbed the trashcan, it moved enough to make noise which caught the attention of the thugs.

"What the hell was that?" the one with the bat began to look around frantically, searching for the cause of the mysterious noise.

"I don't know." the other man replied, raising the pipe he held, ready to attack. "Think it was the Bat?"

Amy let out a breath that she had unknowingly been holding in, letting herself relax for the moment. Unfortunately her small moment of peace was interrupted by her phone as a chilling music theme from Five Nights at Freddy's began to play, telling her that Nick was calling her. The music of course quickly drew the attention from both thugs, giving away her spot of safety.

"Is that music?" Bat boy asked, looking over to the other inmate.

"Yeah...and it's coming from over there near the trashcan." Pipe-head replied as he began moving towards the eerie playing music with Bat boy following close behind.

Crouching down as much as she could there was nothing to hide herself with, and soon they would find her. Amy had to think of something quick or she would either be killed..or worse, but there wasn't much she could do that would save her. "How ironic. Music that is the cause of my death playing before I'm killed." she said with a growl. "God damnit Nick! You just had to choose now to call me?!" she whispered in frustration, balling her hands into fists and digging her fingernails into her palms enough to make her bleed.

Feeling the wet and sticky blood, Amy opened her hands and stared at the blood, grinning as an idea came to her mind. She would have to work quickly though if she wanted her idea to work, hearing the thugs draw closer and closer. Amy silently prayed that her idea would be convincing enough.

Soon enough Bat boy and Pipe-head were at the trashcan, kicking it aside to reveal Amy sprawled out on the cold concrete sidewalk, her eyes were closed and her body was motionless. "What the- it's just a damn girl!" Pipe-head exclaimed, looking up and down her body.

"Wait a minute...what is that?" Bat boy asked, noticing dark red splotches on Amy's motionless body. Her shirt had a few slashes on her shirt as well as her jeans, and her face had slashes crisscrossing on the left side of her face and one nasty slash near her right eye.

"Holy shit...that's..that's blood!" Pipe-head shouted in fear, quickly stepping back.

"I think she's dead. She's not moving...or breathing I think." Bat boy replied, poking at Amy's body with the bat, half expecting to get a response.

Amy on the other hand was desperately trying not to laugh while keeping as still as possible, trying to look and act like she was dead. But that wouldn't last long, so she had to do something if these idiots didn't move on. Each time she felt the tip of the bat poking her side she had to resist the urge to react, which was proving harder and harder to do. The cold air made it even harder to keep still, each breeze she felt made her want to shiver.

Pipe-head kept staring at Amy, this time he was staring at her face. "She doesn't look like someone who would be tossed in a hell hole like this." he looked up at his companion. "Should we take her body to Joker?"

Bat boy tilted his head, shrugging. "I don't know. What would the boss want with a dead body?"

"What if she isn't dead?" Pipe-head retorted with a wicked smirk.

Hearing those words made Amy panic inside. / _Fucking god shit! Looks like it's time for plan B._ / she thought as she carefully moved her foot, hoping the two clown faces wouldn't notice. Thankfully they were too busy talking about what to do with Amy's body to even notice her foot moving. / _Just a few more inches..._ /

A sudden noise made the two clown thugs silent, both looking around the area for the source of the noise with their backs turned to Amy. After seeing nothing that posed as a threat they reverted their attention back to Amy, deciding to take her to Joker if she was only unconscious, only to stare at her as a wave of fear began to slowly course through their bodies.

Amy had arose with her blood covered hair hanging down, covering her face. Blood was dripping from her wounds as she stood there silently. The clown thugs only continued to stare back at her, unsure of how to react to the situation. It seemed as if time itself slowed down around them to a crawl.

Silence.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!**

Amy only had to fake lunge at the thugs, mouth open and arms outstretched in a attempt to grab at the thug closest to her. The end result was of both thugs screaming in terror and running away from her. She smiled and giggled until they were out of sight before letting out a loud heart filled laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You stupid shits! Shows how tough you are!" she shouted, continuing to laugh.

The loud scream that she had used to help scare the thugs away was another ringtone on her phone that was also from Five Nights at Freddy's, as well as being one of her favorite ringtones to use to scare people with. She chuckled a bit, having finally calmed down enough as she leaned against the wall for a moment.

"That was fun while it lasted...but I still want to get out of here..." she said to herself, then began to walk away in the opposite direction from where the clown thugs had run off to.

Unbeknownst to her, however, a tall and lanky figure had stood in the darkness having watched the whole scene unfold before it. The figure kept it's gaze on Amy, watching her as she walked away. Suddenly the figure moved from it's spot as it began walking in the direction Amy had taken.

Mechanical sounds could be heard as it walked along the street, followed by a chilling mechanical voice.

" **It's me! I'm gonna getcha!** "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a chat with a familiar face and in the end survives an attack from something evil.

So far Amy had managed to make her way to a larger part if Arkham City, although it had taken her an hour to maneuver her way around the maze-like city. It seemed like all the building looked the same to her which confused her to no end. Soon she was standing in an alley, peeking around the corner of the building to see a larger open area and a courthouse sitting right in the center. Amy also took notice of the small group of thugs standing around near the large front double doors of the courthouse, and if to make that any worse she noticed a few of them were carrying guns.

She did her best to try and remember which villain had taken over the courthouse, her memory finally reminding her that Two-Face had made the courthouse as his hideout. "Or maybe this is supposed to be his own personal kingdom." she asked herself. "But what happens at the courthouse? God it's been so long since I've played this damn game." she muttered, angered by the lack of information her brain gave her.

Fortunately her question was soon answered when the sound of gunshots rang out from inside the building. Amy stared at the building, watching and waiting for something to happen. Secretly she was hoping for an explosion to follow but was disappointed when the gunshots were silenced and all was quiet. Nothing followed afterwards for a while until she saw a tall and dark shadow on the rooftop of the building standing beside the courthouse. She stared at the shadow until it ran off, disappearing behind the building.

"That must have been Batman making his way to the next challenge like he does in the game...which means I'll be stuck here forever if he doesn't move his ass!" Amy shouted, not caring if anyone heard her. "Fucking goddamnit!"

"Well well well. Looks like there's a new cat in town." a sultry feminine voice spoke up from behind Amy. "But you look more like a kitten that just came from a nasty catfight...or maybe you escaped from a couple of dirty mutts?"

That sentence alone was usually enough to piss Amy off any day of the week, but instead it startled her and caused her to hastily draw her bowie knife. She turned around, pointing the blood covered blade at the mysterious woman that stood behind her, only to lower it with a relieved sigh. The woman turned out to be only Catwoman, also known as Selina, which gave Amy some comfort that she was with a person that wouldn't hurt or kill her. What surprised her was that Catwoman barely flinched at Amy's little outburst and only raised a brow at the startled teen.

Amy sheathed her knife and glared at Selina with a look that would kill. "What the fuck was that for?! Sneaking up behind me and scaring the shit out of me?!" Amy asked in annoyance, unable to keep her voice down.

The only response she received from Selina was silence as her eyes looked Amy up and down with a hint of curiosity before finally speaking. "You got a mouth on you." she spoke. "I'm guessing you were jumped and somehow miraculously made it out alive."

Amy gave a sheepish grin as she fidgeted in her spot. "You could say that...only these-" she gestured to her wounds. "were self-inflicted...playing dead to a couple of men wearing makeup is not as easy as I thought."

Catwoman gave a nod and began circling Amy, her hips swaying as she circled the teen, watching her as a cat would with its prey. Sizing it up and toying with it before going in for the kill. "Well...since you're alive and standing-" Selina paused, standing behind Amy. "it must have worked good enough for you to be alive."

Having Catwoman standing behind Amy made her very uneasy and extremely nervous. "Uh..to be perfectly honest...I had to scare them away instead." Amy retorted, still fidgeting in her spot, slightly afraid to turn around. "By the way, are you carrying any white face paint on you?"

Selina wasn't sure on how to respond to the strange question that was asked of her. "What would you need face paint for?" she asked. "Planning on joining with the _Joker_?" she said his name with a hint of disgust, as if spitting out a bad after taste just by saying his name.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing. My plan is to put on some fucking face paint so I can go and join the Joker." Amy replied sarcastically. "I just need some white face paint to make myself look more...dead."

Catwoman took a few steps back, observing her surroundings as she spoke. "Sorry kid, but I can't help you with that." her eyes spotted a fire escape ladder on the left side and smirked. "If I were you, I would find a safe place to stay at."

With that said, Selina jumped and grabbed the ladder, then pulled herself up and made her way to the roof. Amy was left in silence as well as frustration, her hands curled up into fists and shaking at her sides from the rage that was building up inside her. She wanted to just scream out loud to get rid of the pent up anger that boiled deep inside her. She would have to search for what she needed and hopefully that would give her some kind of advantage in making her way through the hell hole to find a way back home.

Unfortunately she might not live long enough to make it that far.

A pair of strong rough hands grabbed her arms, pinning them by her side as she was then violently pushed against the brick wall of the alley. Her tolerance of pain was very low so she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small cry of pain, feeling the harsh pressure of pain coursing through her arms and back. Her blue eyes met with the dark brown eyes of a thug wearing a mask that was normal on one side and horribly disfigured on the other side, giving her a sign that this thug belonged to Two-Face's little followers.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" he asked, his voice sounding deep as well as perverted. "How's about I introduce you to the boys and we can keep you company?"

Her eyes widened as thousands of scenarios rushed through her mind, none ending with a good result. "Uh no thank you." she said, doing her best to keep calm. "It's a nice offer but-" Amy stopped speaking, her words caught in her throat as her eyes stared back past the guy holding her against the wall.

Large cartoon-like eyes stared back at Amy. The eyes belonging to a purple animatronic bunny that stood taller than the thug as it stared down at both of them. Its head and jaw twitching every now and then as it made a very chilling robotic noise, as if it were trying to say something. Luckily for Amy, it caught the man's attention pretty quickly as he turned to look behind him at the tall purple rabbit, letting go of Amy.

"Who the hell are you? Is it Halloween already?" the guy asked jokingly, laughing as the rabbit stayed silent. "Look I'm a little busy with something so take a hike or I'll make you."

No response. Only silence.

The Two-Face thug started becoming aggravated by the lack of response from the rabbit. "Listen pal, you better get moving or I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Still no response.

"Okay, that's it!" the man shouted, raising his fists, ready to make the first punch.

However his fists never made contact as the purple rabbit grabbed the man by the neck, its death grip on the verge of breaking the man's neck, before throwing him against the wall. The thug yelled out in excruciating pain upon his back making impact with the wall, his spine damaged but not broken. But that did not stop the animatronic as it again grabbed the thug, this time grabbing his left arm and throwing him against the opposite wall with much more force than before. This time an audible cracking sound could be heard clearly.

There was a loud blood curdling scream. Then the scream was silenced as the rabbit grabbed the thug by the neck once again and began walking away, dragging the man behind him as he attempted to struggle in the animatronic's death grip. Suddenly the rabbit paused in its tracks and slowly turned its head, its eyes scanning the alley as if something was missing, but saw nothing and turned its head back, continuing to walk again. Soon the purple rabbit and man disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the alley.

Amy had watched the whole thing from behind the safety of a few trashcans that were close by. Her whole body was shaking from pure fear, refusing to move from the safety of her spot, her eyes constantly searching in case it decided to come back for her. It was hard for her to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, her heart beating fast and loud as she tried to calm down.

"Fucking Bonnie is here?" she asked herself. "I hope to God the rest of them aren't here...especially that stupid bear Freddy." she muttered.

Checking the alley once more, Amy finally moved from the trashcans as much as she didn't want to, and began making her way out of the alley. She had a feeling that being in an open area would be a better advantage for her, not caring if any thugs happened to be around. Running into inmates seemed a lot better than running into a possessed animatronic that wanted to stuff people into a suit that would kill a person. Fortunately the streets were empty for now as she quickly moved, unable to shake the feeling that she was being followed.

From the shadows in the alley, a pair of eyes watched Amy as she made her way through the streets. A figure moves around in the dark alley before letting out a deep spine chilling laugh.

Footsteps make their way onto the street. Following Amy's direction.

" **I-I-I'm a s-s-sad bear.** " the head and mouth twitch violently. " **You c-c-c-called me s-s-stupid.** "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy survives death, but how long will her luck last?

"I HATE being cold!"

The chilling wind immediately blew into Amy's face after her outburst, making her growl as her body shivered from the cold. If there was one thing her body could never get used to it was cold weather, it was sort of like a major weakness for her. Right now it was making her body shiver constantly, as well as annoy her to no end. The fear and adrenaline she had early after the encounter with the thug and Bonnie made her forget about the cold for a short while.

Now all she could do to try and forget the cold was to think of someplace warm. "My room. Blankets. Bed and pillow. Jacuzzi. Florida. Hawaii. Lava. Goddamnit I hate the cold!" she shouted, partly glad that she was alone.

She began walking faster, hoping it would help her get warm and not really paying attention to where she was going. / _Think think think! Get your mind off the cold and think of something else! Like Bonnie..._ / The memory of seeing Bonnie was still fresh in her mind and just that alone made the fear come back again. / _If he's here in Arkham City...then there should be no doubt that the others are here as well..._ / the thought was less than comforting.

Amy suddenly stopped walking, going over the thoughts in her head. "Wait a minute...if the others are here too...then where and how are they going to stuff people into the costumes?" she asked herself. "And where are they hiding at? I'm surprised I haven't run into Freddy by now with the luck I'm having tonight."

Suddenly as if answering her question Freddy's deep and spine chilling laughter echoed just behind her. It wasn't too loud but it was enough for Amy to hear it, giving her goosebumps and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. And if that wasn't enough, Freddy's death music began to play, playing loudly close to where she was standing.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." she whispered, taking off in a sprint. Another laugh was heard and this time it was a lot more closer. "Fuck me running!" she muttered, her eyes searching for a place to hide.

Fortunately for Amy she spotted a building that seemed like a perfect place to hide at just a few feet away from her up ahead. She could also see a few human figures walking around outside the front, giving her hope that they could possibly help her. Safety and salvation was just a couple feet away from her. Until she got close enough to see the building clearly.

Amy's luck had went from bad to worse in just an hour of being trapped in this hell hole. The building she had her sights on was surrounded by water, no doubt too deep to just walk across and freezing cold. There were a couple boats in the water but they seemed to just sit in their spot, floating as the waves crashed against them. Amy could see no possible way of making it over to the building.

The melodic song of death played again. Louder than before and much closer.

To her, she only saw one choice as she stared at the murky water in front of her. "Fuck it. I'd rather freeze to death than be stuffed in some fucking metal costume." and with that said she took her phone out of her pocket, holding it high above her head before carefully sliding into the freezing cold water, feeling the icy water all the way to her bones. " **FUCK!!!!!** " she yelled out as loud as she could.

Her whole body felt numb as she made her way through the freezing cold water, doing her best to keep her phone above the water as well as her head, while trying to swim with only her legs and left arm. Her body began to grow more numb from the water as she swam and she suddenly felt her body start to sink, feeling the water reach her chin before coming in contact with her lips which were at this point almost dark blue. Her mind began to race as she panicked. / _No no no! I can't die now! I'm almost there!_ /

Amy could see the building much closer, as well as the concrete structure that supported it in the water. Just a foot away in front of her was a concrete walkway sitting just above the water. If she could only reach it she could get out of the water and get inside the building and finally be warm. Thinking of her goal made Amy swim faster as she made her arm and legs move to get her to the walkway. It seemed so far away to her but luckily she finally made it and set her phone on the walkway, then she quickly grabbed the metal railing that enclosed the walkway and pulled, only to realize that the rest of her body wasn't responding when she tried to grab the rail with her left hand. Her right arm unfortunately was beginning to go numb as well which meant she wouldn't be strong enough to pull herself out of the water.

Reeling all of this information sent Amy over the edge as she began to panic and scream as loud as she could. "HELP!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! I'M FREEZING TO DEATH OUT HERE!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!"

Of course there was no answer from anyone and as far as she could see in the dark, Amy saw no one coming to her rescue. / _Well this is it....I'm going to die from goddamn hypothermia and my fucking stupidity!_ / she thought, tears welling up in her eyes and falling, leaving streams on her pale face. She closed her eyes and slowly let go of the railing, letting the water drag her body down, losing all hope. She could feel the cold darkness taking her away.

Suddenly a strong and rough hand, as well as being extremely warm to the touch, grabbed her arm before it slipped into the water. The cold air hit Amy's face as she was pulled out of the water, but her whole body was numb which sort of protected her from the cold wind. Her eyes opened barely to see everything in a blur, her hearing was no better as well but she didn't care as her body was carried inside were it was warmer than outside. Amy let her eyes close and went unconscious from there.

*******

"Is she even alive?" asked one clown thug, gripping hard on the club that he carried in one hand.

"Yeah, but barely." said another clown thug that was kneeling beside Amy's body, checking her everywhere to see if she had any weapons or other devices.

Her phone and knife had been confiscated by one of the clown thugs who was now looking at the stuff on her phone, mainly the text Nick had sent her a while back. "Hey guys! Looks like this chic has a boyfriend who's very worried about her." he chuckled and laughed, finding it amusing to him.

The clown thug that was close to Amy looked up at his fellow inmate. "Maybe you should "reassure" him that she's in good hands." he replied, laughing as well.

"Hey! We aren't here to screw around with some stupid kid. We have a job to do...unless you want to explain to the boss why you're texting a kid."

The others didn't say a word and headed back outside to their spots, looking out for anyone or anything that moved. The lead clown stared down at Amy's unconscious body for a moment, his mind full with dirty thoughts as he kept staring, knowing he had the opportunity to take advantage of Amy's body if he wanted to. Thankfully he left Amy alone, going back outside with the others and standing watch. Maybe after they were done with their job he would then do whatever he wanted with her.

Suddenly a large dark shadow glided down towards them out of the darkness...

*******

The last thug was finally knocked out cold and fell to the cold floor as a tall and dark figure stood above him. The distress flare Batman had seen brought him to the Krank Co. Toys building, which was a bit strange but that was nothing new to him. The clown thugs standing outside protecting it got him interested to figure out what was going on. Gliding in on the thugs to surprise them worked for him better than he expected. Sure they got a few good hits at him but in the end Batman was the last one standing.

Of course when he entered the building he was not expecting to see the unconscious body of a teenage girl laying on the floor. Batman stared at the body, noticing how pale the girl looked and that her clothes were soaked, but was relieved when he saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was barely alive and the temperature of her body was dangerously low. He couldn't just leave her body here, he had to find somewhere or something to keep her warm and alive. But the sound of movement caught his attention and he moved down the stairs that entered into a larger room.

Upon entering larger room Batman was somehow not surprised when he saw Bane standing on the other side of the room. Bane had his back turned towards Batman and didn't seem to notice him approaching, or did not care that Batman was there. Bane seemed to be staring at something that was posted on the wall, then turned as soon as Batman walked up to him and stood a foot away, both staring each other in the eyes.

"Surprise to see me Batman?" Bane spoke, glaring down at the Bat.

Batman only returned the glare back at the huge muscled villain. "A little." he said. "The last time I saw you, you were wrapped around the hood of my car."

"You knew it would not kill me!" Bane retorted.

"I wasn't trying to." Batman replied, shrugging. "I'm in no mood for a fight. What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Young's TITAN formula. The payaso managed to send some off Arkham Island before you stopped him." Bane said with frustration in his voice.

"I know. Penguin had his own TITAN guards." Batman replied, his earlier injuries painfully reminding him of the encounter but he remained stoic. "How much more did Joker send out?"

Bane grunted. "Too much. That is why I am here. I will not allow the basura of this city to abuse the TITAN. Dr. Young used me to create it. It is my duty to destroy what remains."

He sounded true to his word, but Batman knew better. "I'll help you, but understand this; if you try anything, I'm taking you down too. We find TITAN containers; we destroy them. Deal?"

Bane could not help but chuckle. "Of course. Each container has a radio beacon built in. There were twelve containers left in this city. We take six each, then we meet back here."

"Six each?" Batman couldn't believe the "luck" he was having tonight. "Fine. Today isn't a good day to lie to me, Bane. Remember that." it was more of a threat than a promise.

With that said, Bane returned to looking at a map of Arkham City that was on the wall as Batman took his leave. There was only one more thing for Batman to do. Amy was still out like a light, but she seemed to be breathing regularly now. Batman had an idea of how to keep her warm, much to his dislike. He exited the building for a moment or two before returning with several hoodies that some of the clown thugs had been wearing. He laid them on Amy, covering her body along with putting one of the hoodies on Amy, mainly to use the hood to keep her face warm. He then picked her up and set her aside near the wall to keep her out of the way in case anyone came through the doors.

As soon as he was sure she would be okay for now, Batman walked outside and began his search for six of the twelve TITAN containers...

*******

Shake. Tug.

"Mmmm....Nick stop hogging all the blankets..." Amy whined, curling up tightly.

Harder shake. A pull on her arm.

"Nick I swear if you don't stop pulling on the goddamn blankets I'm going to punch you in the face." she growled, feeling more awake and annoyed.

"My name isn't Nick." replied a voice that Amy didn't recognize.

Her eyes opened wide as Amy turned her head to stare face to face at Batman, who was kneeling beside her, and immediately feeling very embarrassed and very irritated that he woke her up. "You know I was happy being asleep because at least I was in my room instead of being stuck in this fucking hellish nightmare!" she said to the point of shouting.

"Be lucky that you're safe and unharmed. Or else you wouldn't have to worry about waking up." he replied, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Thank you for the comforting thought." Amy muttered, struggling as she sat up. "I thought you were supposed to be nice when people are defenseless and in need of help?" she asked.

Batman glanced at the sheathed bowie knife that laid just a few inches away next to Amy's phone before returning his gaze back to Amy. "You don't seem like the type of person who would be defenseless."

She saw him glance at her knife and knew he had a point. "Hey, I carry that with me for protection. There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

He didn't respond as he stood up, watching Amy before speaking. "Grab your things. I'm going to take you someplace safe."

Amy hesitantly reached out, grabbing her knife and phone and quickly stood up as well. She pocketed the phone in the hoodie pocket and reattached the knife to her belt loop. Her clothes still felt wet but they were slowly drying and she felt warmer thanks to the hoodies Batman used to keep her warm. She felt relieved and glad that she was still alive even after almost freezing to death.

They were about to leave but Amy paused when she heard a voice coming from the larger room below, making her very curious and interested in what it was. Batman, however, had not noticed that Amy was not following him but instead went down the stairs to see Bane trapped in a smaller section of the room. The thick and strong iron bars of the gate held Bane in the room like it was his own little prison cell.

"Whoa....never thought I would get to actually see you in real life...much less while I'm stuck here." she said.

Bane stared at Amy like she was from another planet, wondering how a teenage girl managed to be put in Arkham City. Although appearances could be deceiving. "Señorita, please let me out of here. I need to get my revenge on the Bat!"

It was tempting but Amy shook her head. "Sorry Bane. I just want to get back home. I don't feel like being stuck in this godforsaken place for the rest of my life. But-"

"You little bruja! Let me out or I will break your spine in half and your legs!" Bane shouted, obviously not liking the answer she gave him.

Amy only stared at him with a blank look before walking over to a stuffed bear sitting in the middle of the floor. She picked up the bear and looked at it, glancing at Bane with an evil grin. "Does this belong to you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Bane almost lost his mind when she picked up the stuffed animal. "Let go of Osito!"

Unsheathing her knife, Amy shrugged as she continued to smile, her smile becoming creepily insane each second. "If you say so."

The body fell to the concrete floor. The head was dropped away from the body.

Bane was silent as Amy sheathed her knife and headed up the stairs only to meet Batman who was standing in front of the doors. He didn't need to say anything to let her know that he witnessed the whole thing and Amy said nothing as well, feeling a pang of guilt inside her. / _Why should I care? He's only a fictional character...made of pixels...who has feelings and emotions....fuck I hate myself._ / she thought. What had caused her to act so...cruel like that? Sure she had a mean streak and had a temper but she never purposely did anything cruel like that to anyone. Maybe staying in the game too long would make her go crazy? Just thinking of that sent a chill down her spine.

Without further interruptions, Amy grabbed a hold of Batman, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. Batman took out his grappling hook and shot it into the air, hooking onto the nearest roof of a building and both were pulled up into the darkness of the night.

*******

Not too far from their location was a torn up body of two thugs. Both were dead. A large pool of blood surrounded the lifeless bodies.

A spine chilling groaning noise. Followed by robotic footsteps...

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds out why the killer animatronics are in the game and runs into another familiar face...as well as one she isn't too fond of.

The trip to the church was nothing but silence all the way. All Amy wanted to do was stare at the buildings around them and occasionally she would look up at the sky to stare at the partially clouded stars. There really wasn't much to say, not that she wanted to tell Batman anything. Would he even believe one word if she tried to explain why she was in Arkham City? Much less how she got here in the first place. Amy shook the thought from her head, keeping her mouth shut and tightening her grip on Batman as she realized how high up in the air they were. One glance at the ground was enough to make her feel dizzy to the point of passing out.

/ _Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't fucking look down at certain death._ / she mentally repeated in her head, closing her eyes and waiting for it to be over. Thankfully after she couldn't feel the wind hitting her face anymore she opened her eyes, only to sigh in relief when she saw that Batman had finally landed in front of the church. There were no signs of Joker's clowns or Harley, which must have mean Batman had taken care of this area after dealing with Two-Face maybe? She wasn't sure but right now Amy could care less. Now she would be safe from running into thugs...and those demon animatronic walking nightmares.

Amy released her grip from Batman, almost falling once her feet touched the ground. "Thank you...I guess." she said.

"I want you to stay in the church where it's safe. Understand?" he said with a stern tone.

"Yes _dad_." Amy replied sarcastically.

Batman didn't say a word, but then again he didn't need to when Amy looked away, pulling the hood over her head. "I'll come back after I finish dealing with Joker. Then I'll figure out what to do with you."

"Right. Well...good luck with that." she said with a fake smile, doing a terrible job at being supportive. Although she was never the type of person to be supportive of others.

"I mean it, Amy. Stay here and don't go anywhere." he said, this time in a more commanding tone of voice.

A shiver went up her spine when she heard him use her name, causing her to feel afraid. / _Why should I be afraid just because he knows my name? Even though there's no way he could've figured out my name unless....he looked on my phone when I was unconscious!_ / she thought, her eyes widening. / _Holy fucking shit he was on my phone! God only knows what he saw on my phone.._ / if Batman knew her name, she could only imagine what else he knew about her. But was it even possible for him to hack the information from her phone? Amy wasn't sure but right now was not the time to find out.

As soon as she turned around Batman was long gone, leaving Amy standing in front of the church doors alone. She crossed her arms, drumming her fingers against her arm while staring at the spot Batman had been standing in. "He's such a fucking gentleman. Making sure I actually go inside the church to make sure I don't do anything stupid." she said sarcastically.

So instead of going inside the safety of the church like she was told, Amy began walking away, heading down whatever alley she felt was safe to go through. Unfortunately none of them felt safe but she forced herself to walk through them. As she walked, Amy couldn't stop thinking about her phone and the possibility that Batman might have tampered with her phone. So to put her mind at ease Amy took out her phone to see if Batman had done anything to it, only to squeal in joy when she saw that she had a good enough signal to call Nick.

Amy stopped walking and immediately dialed Nick's cell number, holding the phone to her ear as she heard it ring once, twice, then three times. She was beginning to think he wouldn't answer until she finally heard his voice. "Hello?"

"Nick! Thank god you answered! Why did it take you this long to answer the damn phone?" she asked in irritation.

"I'm sorry! I got freaked out by the text messages you sent me earlier and went out in town to see if you were just fucking around with me like you usually do! Now where are you?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed and worried.

"Well I'm stuck in this goddamn game after getting that fucking achievement on Arkham City! And to make it even better, Freddy and his little murder posse are here too! So my night is going fucking great!" she shouted, not even realizing that she had begun walking.

"What? You're making that up. Where are you really at? Are you hiding in the closet trying to scare me?" he asked.

"Do I sound like I'm in the fucking closet?!" she shouted, on the verge of screaming in rage.

Nick was silent for a moment until he replied. "No...but you could easily just be outside just to fuck with my head."

"Aaarrgh!" Amy yelled. "You know what? I'll send you a picture of me in the city, then you'll have to believe me!" she said, putting the call on hold as she used her phone to take a picture of herself.

Once that was sent to Nick's phone he looked at the picture for a minute, mainly looking at the background that was behind Amy. It seemed legit to him as he could find no signs that it was photoshopped. "Okay I guess you're actually telling the truth...for once." he said. "But how'd you get there and why?"

"I told you." Amy said. "After I got that stupid achievement on Arkham City, I was going to head into town and when I opened the door I was introduced to the alley that I got the achievement from. Then I made the dumb mistake of closing my eyes and I was completely in the alley." she explained as best she could, hoping it was a good enough explanation.

"Uh...okay. But then how did those fucking creepy ass bastards get there? Were they playing Arkham City too?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Amy, however, was not amused in the slightest. "Oh yeah, Nick. They were playing Arkham City on their xboxes looking for the same achievement and got sent here." she replied with sarcastically.

"I guess it's kind of weird." Nick said. "When I got here to your house I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's because I was waiting for you to come back from town."

There was silence.

Until...

"WHAT!!!" Amy shouted, almost damaging Nick's hearing. "Why the fuck did you go inside my house when I wasn't there! And how the fuck did you play that game on my xbox?! Is that why they're here?!"

Nick had to take the phone away from his ear until it was safe to bring it back close to his ear. "Can you stop shouting? You're going to make me go deaf! And the game was on your xbox when I turned it on; I don't know, what the fuck do you want from me?!"

"Well since you decided to play the game..." Amy said in a slightly normal tone of voice. "Did anything strange happen when you were playing it?" she asked.

"Yes actually." he said. "When I saw Foxy running down the hallway like he always does, I closed the door. And when he was banging his fist, hook, whatever the fuck he uses, something was banging at your door outside of your room."

"....I'm starting to think my xbox is possessed by the devil." Amy replied. "Okay, just to be safe, keep the door closed and locked. Don't open it for anything or anyone. And look up a walkthrough for Arkham City because I'm fucking lost and can't find my way around this hellhole maze."

"I'll do what I can. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid." Nick said in a worried tone of voice.

"No promises." she said. "Anyways, I'll call you back shortly. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

/ _Well that explains almost everything...except for what the hell is wrong with my xbox._ / she thought, pocketing her phone and checking her surroundings. Amy noticed that she was now in a different alley instead of in the one she had previously been in when she called Nick. It was a strange habit she had to walk around when talking to people on the phone, but in this case her habit had screwed Amy over pretty badly right now.

Suddenly the sound of a click from behind her made her stay still, her adrenaline pumping as she readied herself in case she was attacked. But the obnoxious voice of a female with a Brooklyn accent made her relax a bit. "Hey! What's a kid like you doin' here?" she asked loudly.

As much as it killed Amy inside she turned around to face the psychotic woman, seeing that the clown girl was holding a pretty big gun in her hands and kept it pointed at her. Amy did her best to ignore the gun and put on a fake innocent look. "I...I can't remember how I got here." she spoke in a fake frightened voice. "I've been trying to find my way out of this place but ended up getting more lost..." she mentally prayed that this act she put on would work on Harley. After all, she wasn't that smart.

Much to Amy's surprise Harley seemed to feel sorry for her and lowered the gun, holding it in her left hand. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to help you out." she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "Besides, I'm sure Mister. J would love to have some company over to help him feel better!" she said with a squeal, grabbing Amy's left hand and pulling her down the alley....well more like dragging her.

 

*******

Amy wasn't sure how much time had passed ever since she ran into Harley, but now here she was walking through Arkham City next to Harley Quinn. It would've been exciting if this was all just a dream, unfortunately it was all too real and Amy felt afraid rather than excited. She knew what the Joker was like and there was no way she would be able to persuade him to help her, not in any part of her lifetime...if she even lived long enough to have a life that is. Joker was extremely smart, a lot smarter than Harley was, and more twistedly sadistic in his own way.

The long walk they were on was far from quiet as Harley was rambling on about Joker and how great he was. Occasionally she would tell a few stories of how she and Joker almost killed off Batman, laughing at the fond memories she had. Amy only rolled her eyes as she tried to tune out Harley's loud and annoying voice, until the sounds of groaning and crunching caught her ears. The sound only increased when her and Harley approached closer to the steel mill that was currently being used as Joker's lair. Upon leaving the alleys and entering a larger area, Amy forced herself to look to the right from their spot. Amy immediately wished she hadn't looked as the gruesome scene before her would now be stuck in her head.

Laying under a semi lit street light in a dead end alley were two bodies, both male from the look of them...or what was left of them. A large pool of blood surrounded the torn bodies, along with several organs and intestines that were strewn about. Their faces forever frozen in a look of fear and horror. But what terrified Amy the most was the large yellow body that was standing above the body, occasionally pecking at the bodies, wearing a white bib on the front that had the words **LET'S EAT** colored bright yellow.

Out of all the animatronics in the game, Chica was the one that freaked Amy out the most. "Oh shit..." she muttered.

Harley, who hadn't been paying any attention, only stopped because Amy had slowed to a stop after witnessing Chica feasting on the bodies. Harley looked at Amy to see why she had stopped, which did not take her very long to spot Chica. "What the hell is that-" she began to say, only to be interrupted by Amy.

"Ssshhh!!! Shut the fuck up you idiot!" Amy whispered, trying her best to keep her voice quiet. "Just stay quiet and start moving before it sees us."

Unfortunately Amy forgot that this was Harley she was talking to and received the opposite response instead. "Hey Birdbrain! Who the hell are you and who said you could chow on those bozos!" Harley shouted as loud as she possibly could.

Chica instantly paused and stood up straight, slowly turning her head until her eyes met with Amy's and Harley's. For a moment Amy and Harley stared at Chica in silence, neither of them moving or saying anything.

Until the silence was broken.

 **SCREEEEEEEE!!!** was all that came out of Chica's mouth, along with some blood and flesh as she began to run towards the two women.

"RUN!!!" Amy shouted, grabbing a hold of Harley's arm and dragging her away from the murdering metal chicken. "Where do we go! Start giving me directions unless you want to die by a fucking metal chicken!" she yelled, unsure of which way she was going.

"See those lights up ahead?!" she yelled.

Amy looked up and was surprised to see lights that were lit up on a ferris wheel growing closer and closer as they ran. "Yeah I see it! Is that what we're going for?" she asked.

"Yeah! Just follow me, kid!" Harley replied, pulling away from Amy's grip to run ahead of her.

"Holy shit...she's fast..." Amy muttered, doing her best to catch up with Harley. She did not dare to look behind to see if Chica was still following them.

Fortunately it did not take long for the them to enter a road that lead into the steel mill, where Joker had claimed it as his own personnel fun house lair. But what bothered Amy the most were the many clown thugs that were there, making her slow down to a walk. She also took that moment to look behind her and saw that Chica was nowhere in sight, causing Amy to let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm really starting to hate this night...." she said, closing her eyes for just a second.

Then she felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the ground out like a light...

 

*******

Amy felt herself waking up, coming back to the world of the living as her eyes began to open. The bright light stung her eyes when she tried to fully open them, making everything a blur to her at first until it went away. Once her eyes were fully opened she took the time to examine the room she was in, ready to stand up but was restricted from doing so.

She looked down at herself only to let out a irritated whine. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" she shouted, tugging at her arms and legs that were tied down to the arms and legs of a wooden chair she sat in.

"Oh I assure you I am not kidding, girly." said a spine chilling voice coming from the darker part of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finally escapes the Joker but not without paying a price...

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the voice belonged to. She could kind of make out Joker's figure in the darkness, but when he stepped out into the light so suddenly Amy felt herself jump in the chair she was tied to. Amy was silent for a moment until she mustered the courage to say something. "Do you have a blanket or something to keep me warm?" she asked casually. "I'm still kind of cold after taking a swim in the ocean."

"Why of course! Would you also like a pillow and a cozy bed with you're blanket?" the Joker asked with a laugh, before going into a coughing fit.

Amy, however, was unamused. "Oh, sure. Why the fuck would I expect him to actually listen. How stupid of me." she muttered, trying her best to relax in the chair despite her situation.

The chair suddenly lurched forward, startling Amy as she was face to face with Joker, her eyes looking over every detail of the scars and deformed skin that were on his face. She knew it was the result from the Titan he injected himself with at Arkham Asylum, and it actually scared her to see him like this right in front of her face. His smile seemed ten times creepier now than before.

"Listen girly." he spoke, his voice now a little deep with the hint of anger. "I could always introduce you to the boys and let them have their fun with you." he paused, letting those words hang in the air for a moment before speaking. "But-" the chair suddenly went back, landing with a thud as it was back on all fours. "I think we'll need you here to help me with my condition." he laughed which quickly turned into a coughing fit. "As I'm sure you can see...I'm not feeling very well."

Despite how much fear she felt inside her, Amy forced it aside, trying her best to bring a little humor into the tension that was built up in the room. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I have eyes, I can see that you're sick." she said, doing her best to look brave and unafraid.

"Why do we need her, puddin'?" Harley asked, calmly walking back and forth before stopping in front of Amy, crossing her arms. "She doesn't even look like a doctor."

Amy couldn't help but feel relieved and terrified at the same time. / _They think I'm a goddamn doctor? At least that's good in my favor...but I can only play that out for so long before they either grow bored and kill me or find out I'm not a doctor and kill me..._ / She rolled her eyes. / _I have the worst shitty luck ever!_ /

"I say we kill her and keep using that other doctor. I'm sure she knows a way to make you feel better." Harley spoke, going over to Joker to hug him from behind.

Of course Joker wasn't having that and gave an annoyed growl before harshly pushing Harley away from him. "Are you questioning me, Harley?" he asked threateningly.

"No no! O-o-of course n-not, puddin'." she replied quickly, backing away from him in fear. "I w-w-was only saying-"

"Oh just shut up and get rid of the old doctor. Give her to the boys as a present." he said before leaving the room.

"Right away Mister J!" Harley spoke, leaving the room as well.

Amy was now alone in the room, tied to a chair with no way of freeing herself. She looked at herself, noting that her knife was on the floor sitting at the other side of the room. Luckily her phone was still in her pocket, but had Joker or Harley tampered with it while she was unconscious? She didn't have the answer for those questions and decided to find out after she escaped from this place.

Unfortunately she had no time to figure out a plan as she heard voices shouting, she couldn't tell where they were coming from but tried to listen anyways. Soon everything went silent, which was very unsettling for Amy until she saw Joker pushing an unconscious Batman into the room she was in, with Harley following as she joyfully skipped into the room. Batman was tied to a wheelchair and was placed in front of the large window with the back of the chair facing the window. Harley went over to the unconscious Batman and carefully stuck three needles into his left arm, smiling as she did. The needles were connected to small tubes that were connected to three bags of blood that hung from a thin metal stand which sat right next to the wheelchair. However Amy was caught off guard when she saw another Joker waltzing in behind them, staring with disbelief.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, looking back and forth from both Joker's. The one walking behind Joker and Harley looked like the one she had spoken to earlier. But the Joker that had pushed Batman into the room looked as healthy as ever!

The sick looking Joker noticed Amy staring and chuckled. "What do you think, Amy? It's like looking at a mirror!"

"Sure...if you say so." she said, continuing to watch as the healthy Joker stared back at her, almost glaring at her. / _Wait a minute...I remember this...healthy Joker is Clayface? And Batman is being injected with Joker's blood...I think._ / Amy thought, tilting her head. / _God it's been so long since I've watched the walkthroughs. Hmmm...should I say something to him?_ / She wanted to say something, although saying anything that could possibly get her killed would be bad for her. / _Fuck it. I'm not missing a once in a lifetime opportunity._ / "Hey Clayface. What's up?" she said.

Clayface Joker stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to Amy's comment. Instead he just left the room in a quick pace, leaving Amy puzzled as she watched him leave. The real Joker, however, was now very curious. "How did you know who it really was?" he asked, moving close to Amy.

Amy smiled nervously as she tried to shrink down in the chair, but the ropes made it impossible for her to do so. "Uh..uh...lucky guess?" she said, hoping it was a good enough answer.

Thankfully for Amy, Batman stirred, showing some signs of waking up. Joker quickly backed away into the shadows of the room hunched over a bit while Harley walked up to Batman with a look of confidence and curiosity. Batman opened his eyes just as Harley was about to touch Batman's mask, but she quickly pulled her hand away when Joker spoke to her. "Get back here, Harley!" he demanded in a harsh tone before having another coughing fit which sounded worse than ever.

The light of the moon shone through the windows and brightened some parts of the room, but left some parts dark and covered in the shadows; which the Joker was hiding in. "But I want to know who he is, sweetie." Harley replied back, sounding like a child that wanted to open a present on Christmas to see what they got.

Joker straightened up as he replied. "No one's who you think they are, my dear. Why spoil the fun?"

Batman stared at the Joker, his facial features stoic as usual. "It was all a lie. There's nothing wrong with you." he said, shaking his head, sounding almost as if he were disappointed. Or maybe he was disappointed that he believed it? Amy wasn't exactly sure but didn't say anything as she watched and listened.

Joker looked over at Batman and began to casually walk towards him. "Nice of you to say." he said, getting closer. "But, you of all people should know..." as soon as he was close enough, Joker leaned forward into the light, revealing his sickly white skin. "There's plenty wrong with me."

Amy tried to resist the urge to laugh as a smile appeared on her face, but in the end failed as she began to giggle and laugh in the chair. "HA! That's a fucking understatement right there!" she said, trying her best to stop laughing.

Hearing Amy's voice caught Batman's attention very quick as he turned to look at her with an upset look. "Amy I told you to stay at the church!" he said, greatly hinting that he was pissed off at her.

She looked at him with a laid back expression and shrugged. "Well now you can see for yourself how well I listen to other people." she said as if it were simple.

"Amy I already knew you were here. I put a tracker in your phone when I found you unconscious." he replied, mentally wishing he had made sure that she would stay with the others before he left her.

"Thanks for the comfort." Amy said sarcastically. "I feel really protected now. Was it also your plan to get caught in your attempt to rescue me?" she asked, surprisingly enjoying every minute of this conversation.

Before Batman could reply, Joker decided to cut in. "Are you and Bats working together?" he asked, chuckling. "You seem a bit young and inexperienced to be any kind of sidekick."

Amy gave Joker a blank stare before responding. "Was I just insulted by The Joker himself?" she asked, mainly to herself. "That was a little hurtful."

Joker ignored Amy's comment and returned his attention back on Batman, pulling out a vial full of his blood and held it for Batman to see. "As I was saying, take my blood for example." he said, straightening up and looking at the vial himself. "I wish somebody would..." he then looked back at Batman. "This stuff is killing me!"

"Why should I care?" Batman asked, showing no sign of remorse.

Joker chuckled as he replied. "Because now there's a teeny little bit of me in you too, Bats." he watched as Batman looked at the drained blood bags that hung beside him. "Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me it's not what you always wanted." Joker said, letting out a cough.

Batman tugged at his restraints in an effort to get free from the chair but it was in vain as the ropes tightly bound him to the wheelchair. Joker's voice drew his attention away from his attempt to get free. "Look, we're running out of time." Joker said, actually sounding like he wanted Batman to help him. "I nearly had a cure; it was so close and then it was taken from me." he said, walking away to stand in the moonlight, hand to his chin as if he were thinking.

"So we both die. I'm fine with that." Batman replied, sounding like he actually didn't care if he died.

Joker turned his head at Batman. "Are you? Imagine, sucking down that last breath, knowing that Gotham is doing the same." he said, moving over to Batman, almost crouching down to be at eye level with Batman.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked, now very interested and worried of what Joker was talking about.

Joker replied with a gasp of surprise. "Oh, didn't I say?" he said before sitting himself on Batman's lap.

Amy had been silently listening as well as watching until she made a comment of her own. "No you didn't! Please do tell us! We're dying to know!" she said, acting like the smartass she was only to receive a deadly glare from Joker.

From that point she stayed quiet, smiling nervously as Joker looked back at Batman. "I've spent weeks shipping samples of my blood to emergency rooms all over the city." he stood up with his back turned to Batman.

"So, that's Protocol Ten. Poison Gotham. I expected more." Batman said.

/ _Oh yeah. That's a smart move. Challenge him like an idiot so he can kill me to one up you. Nice move there, fucktard._ / Amy thought, wanting to say it out loud but kept her mouth shut instead.

Joker then turned back around with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Protocol Ten?" he gasped. "Never heard of it." he said, actually telling the truth for once. Joker then walked over to Batman, leaning in to speak. "Hold tight!" he said, before pushing the wheelchair with his foot, hard enough to make it go out the the window. "I'll be in touch!" he shouted at Batman fell to the ground below.

Now with Batman out of the way, Joker could focus his attention on Amy. She wasn't a doctor and seemed to be working with Batman. So the question was how to deal with her. And there was one idea that made him smile. "Oh Harley dear!" he called.

Harley instantly responded like a puppy would respond to its master. "Yes Mister J?" she said, sounding happy as usual.

"Please make Amy feel at home. Introduce her to the family. I have things to take care of." he said as he left the room.

"With pleasure Mister J!" she exclaimed, eager and wanting to get rid of Amy.

"Wait, what?" Amy said, feeling that everything was happening too fast as Harley grabbed the back chair Amy was bound to and began to drag it out of the room.

They entered another room, however this one was smaller than the previous room and had a large opening to the left. Amy knew where it led to and was even more terrified when the chair was placed on the ledge, able to have a nice view of the concrete below as well as the thugs that were down there.

"Have fun with her boys! Be gentle!" Harley shouted as she let go of the chair, letting it fall.

Amy had no time to scream as the chair hit the ground with enough force to break, allowing her to escape the rope that had her bound to the chair. She quickly stood up, wincing when she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She could feel nothing in her left arm, unable to even move her fingers as she tried.

"Harley you fucking bitch!" Amy shouted, looking up to see that the psycho clown girl was still there, looking down at her with a crazed smile. "You broke my goddamn arm!"

"Sorry kid! I'm sure the boys will help you feel better!" she replied, laughing that high-pitched laugh of hers.

Amy clenched her right hand into a fist, keeping her left arm held at her side. "Can I at least have my knife back? I deserve to have some sort of fighting chance!" she shouted, hoping Harley would actually be stupid enough to listen.

And surprise surprise, Harley left for a moment before returning with Amy's bowie knife, tossing it down to her. "Sure. Go ahead." she said with a laugh. "Not like you'll have a chance with it anyways. Later kid!" with that said, Harley finally left.

Unfortunately Amy was now in more trouble than she wanted to be in. She quickly reached down to grab her knife laying by her feet on the concrete, using her teeth to unsheathe her knife before holding the knife out in defense. She was a bit pissed when several thugs laughed at her as they slowly closed in on her. / _Great, I'm going to die looking like an idiot. Just what I always wanted._ / She thought, ready to go out fighting.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The noise was loud enough to draw everyone's attention. Unfortunately Amy wished they would've attacked her instead. She knew what that noise belonged to and had hoped she would never have to come into contact with said thing that made that noise. Some of the thugs went up to the wall that surrounded them, wondering what was causing the noise.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

They quickly backed away, holding up the weapons they had, ready to attack. "What the hell was that?" asked one holding a metal bat.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it'll think twice when we beat the shit out of it!" shouted another.

They were ready to fight whatever it was, only there was no noise that followed afterwards. Everything had grown eerily quiet.

Until...

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!**

The sound was loud and sudden, along with what followed.

Amy was half excited and half horrified when she saw Foxy jumped over the barricade and began his onslaught of terror. Almost every thug screamed as they attempted to defend themselves against the terrifying animatronic, only to be slashed by Foxy's sharp metal hook and bitten by his sharp teeth. Most had their arms and half their skull torn off, leaving some of the brain and flesh exposed, blood painting the concrete as it was splattered and gushed freely.

At one point, as Amy was reattaching the sheath to the loop on her pants and sheathing her knife, she and Foxy made brief eye contact. It was very weird and strange, but Amy felt some sympathy for the animatronic, even though it was murdering people around her.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Then the sympathy was broken as Foxy used his signature move that she had seen a million times on the game. And that move was Foxy running straight for her, his hook raised as he closed in on her. Amy almost didn't move until her mind finally registered what was happening, holding her left arm as she ran away in fright from the murdering fox.

Her eyes searched everywhere for an escape route, having no luck until she spotted a small opened in the barricade. Would she even fit through it? She was about to find out as she ran towards it with Foxy close on her heels. The moment Amy reached the opening she crouched down to squeeze through it, falling back and catching herself. However that only caused more pain for her arm and she held it close to her chest before pulling herself through, just in time as Foxy's hook slammed down on the concrete right in the spot she had been in just seconds ago.

She backed away, then turned and ran off to any place that was nowhere near the horror she had encountered. Amy slowed to a walk when she felt something warm, sticky and wet seeping through the hoodie she was still wearing.

"What the-?" she muttered, looking down only to discover a nice large and deep gash on her left arm. She stared at her arm in utter disbelief as fresh blood slowly poured out of the wound, unsure of what to do or how to react. "Why me...what did I do to deserve this?" she asked no one. "If this is a sign, I get it. No more doing stupid shit. I'll stay put." she said, beginning to make her way back to the church.

/ _There has to be someone there that can help me with this. I'll be fine. Then I'll find a way home and this will all turn out to be a bad dream._ / She thought, trying to reassure herself as she walked down the empty street, hoping she would reach the church without any surprises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets to tour a museum, get attacked and cross icy water home to a large great white shark. Yay?

So far as the night continued, Amy was making her way back to the church in hopes of finding a doctor that could help her with her injured arm. In the current state that it was in, it was more than likely only going to grow worse if left untreated. The blood on her arm was slowly drying but was still slightly fresh inside the open wound, causing her extreme pain whenever there was a breeze or if she moved it just an inch. Amy glanced at her arm, noticing that her skin was turning black and blue around the wound as well as swelling up.

"There better be a fucking doctor at that goddamn church because I really hate being in pain!" she muttered, doing her best to move quickly.

Of course it took her at least almost a half hour to even remember where the church was at and another hour just to get there. Luckily for Amy she had no trouble along the way, which was both good and bad for her. In her current state she was in no condition to deal with any kind of problems, but sometimes fate had a way of deciding what would happen to her.

Fortunately fate was favoring Amy tonight, if only every now and then, as the church came into view, the sight of it giving her a bit of hope inside as she walked faster, nearing the doors of the dark looking church. However this was the time for fate to be less fortunate for Amy as she opened the door, closing it behind her as she slipped inside only to discover that there was no one there. The place was empty as far as she could tell.

"Awww come on!" she whined loudly. "Just once, I would like to actually have something good happen in my favor since I'm stuck in this shithole game for god knows how fucking long!" she shouted in rage.

"Looks like someone is having a terrible night." said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "I expected the Dark Knight to show up but instead he sends a child in his place. How cowardly of him."

Amy immediately went tense as she pulled out her knife, no longer keeping it strapped in the sheathe because of the condition she was in, and turned in every direction ready to fight. "Okay, who wants to fuck with me this time? Because I'm not in the mood to deal with this bullshit tonight!" she said loudly, her eyes scanning the room to find the person that owned the voice.

"Such foul language for a young girl." the voice replied in a arrogant tone. "Riddle me this. What's looser than a thread, a fish, and flying ribbons?" he asked, sounding sure of himself that Amy would fail to solve the riddle.

Amy closed her eyes and gripped the handle of her knife tightly when she finally realized the person who was talking turned out to be none other than the Riddler. His constant riddles were enough to give her a headache, but right now she could care less as she relaxed a bit and sheathed her knife, opening her eyes to continue searching the room for the Riddler in case he was here in person.

"Well since you asked so nicely I'll answer your stupid ass riddle." she replied as rudely as she could. "What's looser than a thread, a fish and flying ribbons is your intestines when I gut you and use them to hang you from the top of this church when I find your ass!" she shouted, still seeing no signs of the Riddler.

Riddler, however, was not impressed with her answer or attitude. "What a shame. I was hoping you would be smart enough to solve a riddle as easy as that one. But it seems you lack the intelligence to solve any riddles." he replied.

"Whatever, asshole. Were there any doctors in here? If there was you better tell me where the hell they're at." she said threateningly, moving around to search for herself, still tense and ready to fight.

"Now why would I want to tell an ignorant girl such as yourself something like that when you can't even answer a simple riddle?" he asked, acting like he was in charge. "And why would I want to help you after how rude you acted?"

Amy was beyond frustrated and gave up searching, coming to the conclusion that no one else but herself was here and that she would get no help from the Riddler if this continued any longer. "You know what, fuck it. Fuck this shit. I'm done." she said, heading for the door. "I don't have time for this shit, nor do I have the patience for it. Fuck you Riddler, you cocksucking fucktard. I hope your ass burns in hell." and with that said, Amy left the church, stomping away in obvious frustration.

But what Amy had failed to notice was the large white sheet hanging at the end of the church, showing Riddler's scowling face on it as he watched Amy leave, glaring at her until she exited through the doors. For some reason unknown to him, this girl had achieved in getting under his skin with her ignorance and attitude, something that no one but the Dark Knight could do. He would keep an eye on this girl as he began planning something special for her.

*******

Amy growled to herself as she made her way through the maze-like streets and alleyways of Arkham City while muttering every swear word she could think of. With no luck of finding a doctor that could help her, Amy would have to deal with her arm and the pain until she could actually find someone who could help her. Of course with the luck she was having tonight, she would have to pray for some kind of miracle to happen.

She stopped in the middle of a four way intersection and pulled out her phone, calling Nick's number and waiting for him to answer. "I hate my life. Absolutely hate it right now." she said, keeping an eye out for any wandering inmates...or animatronics.

"What do you hate?" said Nick, his voice startling Amy enough to make her jump in fright.

"Goddamn it Nick you scared the shit out of me!" she said, her heart pounding as the feeling of fear began to creep in.

"Sorry! It's not like I meant to scare you on purpose." he replied. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact." Amy said, checking the area around her again. "Where does Batman go to after his encounter with the Joker?"

"Oh, he heads to the museum to fight off against Penguin." Nick said. "And Solomon Grundy. He's fucking badass." Nick added.

"Uh huh. That's nice. But how the fuck do I get there?" she asked, on edge as she fidgeted.

"Let me check." he said, the sound of the phone being set down could be heard. To Amy it seemed like twenty minutes had slowly passed by until Nick finally answered. "Okay here's what I got." he began. "You need to go-" Nick's voice was cut off and the phone was filled with nothing but static.

"Nick? Nick?! Hello!" Amy shouted, feeling the fear and terror really set in. "Damnit!" she said, looking at the phone while checking it to see if it was damaged somehow.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, which startled Amy to the point where she almost dropped her phone. The number that was calling didn't show up on the screen of the phone as it would usually do when someone called, but she answered it anyways after the second ring, sliding her finger on the screen and putting the phone up to her ear in hopes to hear Nick's voice. What she heard instead only made her fear worse than before. On the other end was a deep demonic voice that spoke but made no words that you could understand. It sounded like gibberish to be honest. But Amy knew where she heard this at before.

On the fifth night in Five Nights at Freddy's you would get a call, not from the phone guy, but from something else. Almost everyone that heard it would comment that it was Golden Freddy that called to leave the voice message. Amy immediately hung up in the middle of the demonic call, pocketing the phone and walking away fast.

"Shit shit shit shit. Fuck me running sideways!" Amy muttered as she kept walking at a fast pace, feeling as though something was following behind her just fast enough to keep up.

She had no idea where she was going as she began to run, going through a large section that looked like an old train station. After exiting the creepy old station she headed up a small flight of concrete steps that lead to the museum that was now Penguin's hideout. Amy slowed down to a stop and smiled, happy that she had found the damn museum. The only problem was that sitting on the steps of the museum was none other than Golden Freddy. His black eyes staring at the empty space in front of him, sending a chill down her spine.

Golden Freddy was blocking the only way inside the museum, and the only way to get past Golden Freddy was to either move him or carefully go around him. Amy forced herself towards the lifeless animatronic, staying weary and alert in case it decided to spring to life and attack her.

"Are you shitting me?" she said to no one. "Are you shitting me! How the fuck am I supposed to get inside?!" she shouted. "Do I ask him to move his golden ass or do I kick his ass off the steps?"

Suddenly without warning, Golden Freddy turns his head in Amy's direction, his black lifeless eyes staring straight at her. Amy's first instinct was to run away, but her legs were frozen by fear as if any sudden movement would cause Golden Freddy to attack. But instead of attacking as she thought it would do, the golden bear just sat in its spot, not moving or showing any signs of moving.

Hesitantly, Amy began moving towards the animatronic, ready to run if she had to. The closer she got the more nervous she became. She stared at Golden Freddy for a moment, thinking of how to get past him without having to physically move him in any way. This thing was known to crash the game if he showed up in the office and she did not want to take the chance of that happening here in fear of what might happen. On the off chance if touching Golden Freddy sent her home that would be great for her, but it was too much of a risk to take.

She stood in front of the steps, staring back at Golden Freddy while her mind was screaming at her to walk away. / _I have to do this. Come on Amy, get a grip. It's just a stupid piss yellow bear that doesn't really do anything but crash a game._ / She put one foot on the step to see if he would react.

Nothing.

Second step...nothing.

Third step...still nothing.

When she reached the step where Golden Freddy sat, she moved to the far left of the step, placing her body sideways to avoid touching the yellow menace as she carefully maneuvered herself up the concrete stairs. When she finally reached the top, she sighed in relief, leaning on the doors as she closed her eyes. But when she opened them, Golden Freddy was gone, leaving nothing but an empty space where he had been sitting only moments ago.

Amy stared in disbelief and slight anger. "What the fuck! I did all of that shit for nothing!" she shouted. "Fuck this shit! Fuck this goddamn game! I hate you all!" and with that said she quickly opened the door and hurried inside, feeling a little safer.

At the end of the hallway that was in front of her was the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, making her smile and giggle as she clearly remembered this particular scene in one of the many gameplays she watched. Although this was also a sign that Batman had already went through here which was good for Amy so she wouldn't have to worry about being caught and possibly raped by Penguin's thugs. / _More like ducklings actually._ /

"Heheh..ducklings." she said, giggling and laughing at her little insult.

She eagerly rushed to the robotic head, staring at it in fascination. Despite the possible dangers that were in the museum, she was actually excited to be in here, having always been interested in this museum when she watched the gameplays. It had so many interesting things in here that caught her attention, making her wish she could tour the inside herself. Now she would have that chance and wouldn't have to worry about anything to rush her.

Amy looked below at the second floor to see a muscled guy, wearing a white tank top with the words Dead Pigs in blue painted letters on the front. / _Must be a cop or something. How the fuck am I supposed to get past him!_ / She began to search for anything that would cause a good enough distraction to lure the cop away long enough for her to get past. That was easier said than done. / _There has to be something I can use!_ / She muttered a few curses under her breath and crossed her arms in defeat.  
  
"There has to be something I can use as a distraction." she muttered before pacing back and forth, drumming her fingers on her arm, her eyes looking all around her. "How hard is it to find a fucking distraction!" she whispered in frustration, stopping and standing in front of an empty display case, glaring at her image in the glass.  
  
/ _Wait...glass is breakable. But what can I use to break it?_ / She quickly searched around her for anything that could help her break the glass but found nothing. / _Goddamnit! There's nothing I can use!_ / Amy was ready to tear her own hair out when she looked at her knife, then looked back at the glass. / _God I'm so stupid._ / She smirked as she unsheathed her knife and held it at the glass with the blunt end facing the glass. With one swift motion the glass cracked but didn't break, proving to be stronger than Amy thought. On the second try it finally broke, making a loud breaking noise that oddly made her smile.  
  
"What the-? What was that?" the cop said aloud, quickly heading up the stairs on the left side.  
  
Amy quickly ran to the right side, ducking down to stay out of sight as she went down the stairs just as the cop reached the top of the stairs where she had been at. She sheathed her knife as she made her way down the stairs, reaching the bottom and letting out a sigh of relief. Amy couldn't help but stare at the display cases all around, one of which caught her attention. That display case being the one in the center of the room, with a woman inside it sitting cross-legged almost appearing to be in a meditative state.  
  
But her interest in the woman quickly disappeared. Amy wanted to see the other display cases that were deeper in the museum. She went down the second stairs, pausing to stare at the dinosaur skeletons that were on both sides of the stairs. Amy couldn't resist going over to each skeleton just to touch it and yank the skulls off, holding each one in front of her to admire it. / _Wish I could keep these. But I don't have anything to carry them in and they would cause me a lot of trouble...although they would be useful in knocking people out._ / She sighed as she tossed the skulls on the floor and continued down the stairs that lead to the double doors at the end.

Opening one of the doors, she was introduced to a long hall where she saw a creepy figure sitting on a bench at the end of the hall. Amy was hesitant to even go down the hall, mainly because of whatever the hell was at the end of the hall. However she had no choice and forced herself to push forward, dreading each step she took as she got closer and closer. Upon closer inspection when she was close enough Amy saw that it was just a human skeleton. A black and burnt skeleton. Only half of the skull was natural white.

"Yeah. That's not creepy or weird at all." she muttered, examining the skeleton.

A deep laughter rings through the halls.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**

A shiver goes down Amy's spine as she stays completely still in her spot. "Fucking shit." she whispers.

**HAHAHAHEHEHAH!**

Without further hesitation Amy quickly walked away from the skeleton, going down the right hall then going left after reaching the end of the hall. She entered a large room that had two stairways, one on the right and one on the left, leading up to an archway at the top. However, the room was surrounded by a tall fence that went all the way up to where the stairs end. There were three archways going underneath the stairs and top floor, two of which were closed off by steel barricade gates while one was open.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**

The laughter sounded very close this time, making Amy sprint towards the one open archway that was on the left side of the room. Unfortunately she had run into a bit of a problem. The only way to the second floor was a small square elevator that had a steel gate blocking the way to get inside. But that wasn't just the only problem. The second problem was the elevator was already at the second floor, and there seemed to be no button to call it back down. Amy began to frantically check the whole room for anything that resembled a button that might also be the way to call the elevator back down.

However her search ended poorly when she failed to find a button. She made her way back to the small elevator and sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck." she said.

" **H-h-hey there p-paaaal.** " said a mechanical voice, followed by a deep laugh. **HEHEHEH!**

Amy's eyes widened in fear, her hand began to slowly move for her knife.

" **Want t-to p-plaa-plaaay?** " the voice said, drawing out the word 'play' as if to sound innocent and nice.

She didn't respond as she wrapped her hand around the hilt of her knife, pulling it out slow and quietly. She kept still, making herself think that if she didn't move it wouldn't see her. But deep inside Amy knew it could see her clearly and it knew that she was not a statue. The it, in general, standing behind Amy was none other than Freddy Fazbear himself. How he managed to even find her in here or know that she was here was a mystery to Amy but she didn't have time to figure that out at the moment. Right now all that mattered was who would make the first move, and so far neither of them moved.

A minute passed.

Five minutes passed.

Until Freddy let out his signature scream.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!**

Amy dodged to the right as Freddy slammed into the gate of the elevator, missing her by a few inches. The open panel that was in the floor near the elevator gave out sparks when Freddy's foot stepped on it, currents of electricity surging through the animatronic and causing him to spasm violently. Smoke began to drift from Freddy as parts of him began to blacken from the electricity going through him. Fortunately for Amy, this caused the elevator to come down until it stopped at the bottom, Freddy's body fell to the side, his black eyes staring at the ceiling as parts of him twitched from some of the electric current that still surged through his body. His foot was off the panel but it still gave out sparks now and then, making it hazardous to go near.

Amy cautiously went over to the fried bear, her eyes looking him over before darting to the elevator. If she could get in there she could get to the second floor where it would be safe. But how would she even manage to get inside the elevator without hurting herself? She weighed her options and groaned, gripping her knife as she sheathed it. "Unfair. So unfair and stupid!" she said as she hesitantly touched the gate, sighing in relief when it didn't electrocute her.

She tugged on it to open it, but it didn't budge an inch no matter how much she pulled and tugged. It was stuck tight and there was no way to open it, and she wasn't strong enough to open it, or in any condition to try and open it. The only other way to get inside was to climb over the open top, which would be a big challenge for her since she only stood at 5'5". Amy looked at Freddy's body, which had stopped twitching and lay motionless on the floor and happened to be laying in front of the elevator. His body would definitely help her get inside the elevator as long as he didn't move.

"Just stay there so I can use you as a stepping stand." Amy said as she carefully climbed on top of Freddy, which was difficult due to her injured arm.

Once she had managed to stand on top of Freddy, she began to try and maneuver herself over the gate, trying several times and epically failing in the process. "Goddamnit! Why do I have to be so short!" she yelled, trying one more time.

This time she was able to swing her leg over enough to pull herself up and over the top, but she had pulled herself up too fast and couldn't stop herself from falling over into the elevator, her body slamming onto the metal floor. "Ow! Motherfucker that hurt!" she shouted, feeling the pain shoot up in her back and her arm. "Son of a bitch!"

As soon as the pain subsided enough, Amy searched the elevator for a switch, lever or button to make it go to the second floor. Nothing was found in the elevator except for a panel that looked exactly like the one in the floor sitting in front of the elevator. The only way to make it work was if she had some source of power to get it to work, which of course she had none. However that was the least of her problems.

While Amy was trying to figure out how to make the elevator work, Freddy began to slowly rise until he sat up straight, slowly turning his head to stare at Amy. His black empty eyes watching her as she continued to look for any way to power the elevator, being totally oblivious to the danger behind her.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!**

The scream made Amy jump as she quickly turned to see Freddy stand and try to reach through the gate to grab at her. Unfortunately the spaces in the gate were too small for Freddy to fit his hands through to grab Amy. "Ha! Can't reach me can you, bitch!" she said, laughing at him.

That only made Freddy upset as he gripped the gate with his hands, pulling apart the bars until it made a hole big enough for him to fit half of him through. Amy stopped laughing and backed up against the elevator with no place to run. / _Great, I'm fucked! He's going to kill me and stuff me in a fucking suit...unless.._ / Amy glanced at the panel beside her, then back at Freddy who was mere inches from grabbing her.

She pulled her knife out and held the blade end as she shoved it in Freddy's grasping hands, then used what strength she had to shove part of the blade into the open panel. It was enough to cause sparks to fly everywhere as currents of electricity surged through the knife and into Freddy once again. It was also enough to power the elevator as it began to move up, lifting Freddy up until the elevator stopped at the top leaving the animatronic dangling in the air. Amy kicked the knife out of Freddy's grip, which took her several tries and shocked her feet thanks to the electric current, and quickly grabbed her knife before sheathing it.

Her fingers felt numb since her knife still had some current flowing through the blade, but she didn't care as she jumped and pulled herself out of the small square elevator, which also took several tries thanks to her arm. As soon as she was out of the deathtrap she ran off through the dark empty halls, cursing all the way until she went through the one door that stood on the left, only to be welcomed to a hall that was almost covered in ice.

Amy slammed the door shut behind her, wrapping her good arm around her chest. "Aaugh! Why?! Why?!" she whined. "This is such bullshit!" She growled and quickly moved down the hall, slipping on some ice that covered the floor and falling on her ass twice. "Thank god no one else is here to see this." she muttered.

Once she reached the end of the hall, she was met with the larger part of the museum, full of water with ice on parts of the water's surface. Across the half frozen water was the Iceberg Lounge where she had to reach to find Batman. But the only problem that was presented to Amy was how to get across the half frozen water that stood in her way.

"Fucking wonderful. I get to spend my time figuring out how to get across this goddamn shit." she said, hesitantly going to the edge of the metal platform she stood on.

She moved to the left side where half of the water was frozen, letting her injured arm hang at her side, some fresh blood moving down her arm and dripping off from her fingertips. The blood droplets splashed in the water below, causing a small part of the water to become red. The blood was enough to attract the large great white shark that was kept in the water, making it jump out enough to almost reach the platform and snap it's jaws at Amy.

When the massive shark jumped out of the water Amy immediately moved to the right, staring at the shark until it splashed back into the water, breaking some of the ice along with it. "Are you shitting me." she muttered, keeping her injured arm close to her chest. "Are you shitting me!"

If she attempted to get across, Amy would risk freezing to death or being torn apart and eaten by an overgrown shark.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!**

Unfortunately she has no other choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far she has been lucky, but how long will it last until her luck runs out?

For a while Amy had been pacing back and forth on the metal platform, occasionally pausing to watch the shark when she glanced the sight of its dorsal fin breaking through the water, no doubt searching for food after catching the scent of her blood when it hit the water. Unfortunately for Amy she had no gadgets to help her cross the water like Batman did. The only thing she was carrying was a knife and that would prove useless for her in this situation...or maybe not.

"Okay...no doubt the water is freezing cold. And no doubt that shark wants to grab me in its jaws and tear the shit out of me." she said out loud to herself, stopping to stare at the water that was still half covered with ice. She could see the figure of a body floating in the water, most likely dead already. / _Why isn't the shark eating the body? Hmmm....if I could get to that body and use it to distract the shark long enough for me to get across that might work.._ / Amy smiled at her idea, then frowned when she realized in the end she would have no choice but to go in the water.

Memories of nearly drowning and freezing to death rushed at her like a tidal wave, not helping in boosting her confidence. She sighed and slapped her face. "No time to pussy out now. I have to do this." she muttered, her eyes searching for her destination. The neon words Iceberg Lounge caught her attention and it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

"Of course, the Iceberg Lounge....well no time like the present I suppose." she said as she knelt down, beginning to maneuver herself down to the sheet of ice below her.

The ice was very slippery the moment her shoes made contact with it, almost causing her to slip and fall before balancing herself. Amy let out a small sigh of relief and began her walk across the ice, each step making her nervous with each passing second. She moved towards the body that was lazily floating in the water, whoever it had been died either from the cold or by drowning, maybe both but it was of no concern to her. She paused for a moment to check the water, seeing no ripples, waves or a dorsal fin in sight.

Moving over to the edge of the ice carefully, Amy knelt down and unsheathed her knife, groaning in pain when using her left arm to reach out and grab a hold of the shirt that was still on the corpse. She inhaled deeply, exhaling calmly before plunging the knife into the back of the body. Amy could tell rigor mortis had long before set in because she had a difficult time in cutting down the back. Some of the blood from the body was either frozen or clotted up but there was just a small amount of fresh blood that escaped from the wound.

"I just love my fucking job." she said sarcastically, sheathing her knife and standing back up. Amy pushed the body with her foot and watched as it bobbed in the water, floating away from the ice.

Now all she had to do was wait-

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Or not.

It sounded like Freddy had finally freed himself from the small elevator lift and was on the move, looking for her. Amy let out a frustrated whine and pulled her phone out from her pocket to hold it in her left hand as she quickly slipped into the freezing cold water, wincing in pain as she raised her left arm high into the air to keep her phone dry and to keep her wound away from the water. Memories of almost freezing to death as well as drowning came rushing back again but she pushed those away. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her from fear as she swam towards the other side towards the Iceberg Lounge.

Suddenly the sound of splashing water caught her attention quick enough to look behind her. The body was gone, leaving nothing but a large circle of blood where it had been. All thoughts on Freddy killing her, drowning and freezing to death immediately left her mind as it was replaced with the theme music from the movie Jaws, followed by a constant image of a large open mouth full of teeth rising up beneath her below the murky water she was in. It was enough to make her swim faster as well as panic along the way.

"Fucking goddamnit why did I have to watch that fucking movie last night!" she shouted, finally reaching a large part of ice that covered the water right beneath the platform sitting outside of the Iceberg Lounge entrance.

Her clothes were once again soaked and her body was numb from the cold water, but Amy could care less about that as she intently watched the water, half expecting the shark to explode out in front of her and drag Amy to her death. The thought alone made her frightened enough to stay still for ten minutes, afraid that if she moved it would happen.

"Okay...I'm going to get up...and move before it gets me." she muttered, giving herself a bit of confidence to stand up and look for a way to get up to the platform above her.

She went out as far as the ice went and looked up, realizing the problem that was staring her in the face. Even if Amy was taller than she was now it wouldn't be enough to even grab the railing. And to add on top of the problem, she had no gadgets like Batman had to help her get up to the platform. She desperately tried to come up with a plan but sadly could think of nothing to help her.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get up there?!" she shouted, secretly wishing there would be a thug close enough to hear her and investigate, however her wish did not come true. "Hmmm..." her eyes slowly drifted down to the ice beneath her and her brow raised.

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

Amy prepared herself for what would come next.

*******

**Amy:** "No! There's no way in hell I'm doing this shit! Fuck you!"

 **Author:** *sighs and looks at Amy* "You're doing this for everyone's entertainment, get over it!"

 **Amy:** "But this is such bullshit! There's now way this is possible!"

 **Author:** "You don't have anything to help get you on the platform and this was all I could think of!"

 **Amy:** *gives the Author a glare* "They're not going to believe this shit! It's physically impossible!"

 **Author:** "Well then you can prove that to them by actually doing it. Now shut the fuck up and continue!"

 **Amy:** "I hate you. I fucking **HATE** you."

*******

There was a crack in the ice before it exploded beneath her feet as the large grey shark broke through the ice she was standing on, its jaws wide open and ready to bite down on Amy's legs. The snout of the shark pushed Amy upwards with a tremendous force. Fortunately, with just a bit of sheer luck or pure stupidity, Amy used the force of being propelled upwards to jump away and grab onto the railing above her, holding on with her good arm for dear life. Amy glanced below her, instantly regretting it when she saw that the shark was inches away from biting off her dangling legs, its large and powerful jaws biting the air before it slipped back into the murky water with a splash.

Sadly there was no time for her to rest as Amy carefully tossed her phone on the platform far away enough so she wouldn't risk it falling into the water. The next part, however, was extremely painful for her as she used her injured arm to help pull herself up on to the platform, immediately sitting down and doing her best to calm down. Amy felt that she was on the verge of panicking and tried to think of other things to make her body and mind relax. Her quick breathing returned to normal and the panicked feeling slowly went away.

Amy looked at her phone, noticing a text from an unknown number on the phone before the screen went blank. Her brow raised in curiosity as she grabbed her phone and tapped the small button on the side, viewing the text message. The unknown person who sent it was added in her list of contacts but was titled as Friend instead of a name.

**Friend: Having fun yet, Amy? :D**

She stared at the message for a moment, wondering who sent the message and why. She shook her head and stood up, holding the phone tightly in her hand as she walked into the hall before her, hoping this would all be over soon. At this point, Amy could care less about looking at the fake animals mounted in the glass cases along with the many other things that were in the halls. She just wanted to go home and sleep without a care in the world. / _Maybe I can just lay down on the floor and take a quick nap._ / It was very tempting but the cold temperature from the ice made itself known, waking her up and pushing her to keep going.

At the end of the hall she opened the door that led into the main room where Penguin was hiding at, staring at him with a somewhat bored expression. It didn't look like he knew that she was here, or was even paying any attention when she opened the door, although she barely made any noise when she opened it. She waited and waited but still her presence went unnoticed by him which annoyed her.

Amy narrowed her eyes and looked at her phone, tapping her finger on the screen a few times before holding the phone out, pressing the volume button all the way up before playing one of her ringtones.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Needless to say, the result managed to make her smile and laugh when Penguin nearly freaked out. The ringtone itself wasn't that loud but it was enough to alert him as he almost dropped the freeze gun he was holding. Unfortunately Amy's moment of joy was cut off abruptly when Penguin sharply turned in her direction and fired the freeze gun at her.

She knew what that gun was capable of and did not want to be on the receiving end of it as she moved to avoid the cold blast of ice that nearly touched her. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I see the Bat's new little helper came along to help him. Didn't know you would be this stupid to take me on alone." he replied in a snarky manner, keeping the gun aimed in her direction.

Amy couldn't help but growl. "I'm not his fucking helper! And I am not stupid!" she shouted, wanting to punch Penguin in the face for his little comment. "I'm just here to observe then leave!"

"You expect me to believe that?" he said, grinning. "Obviously you don't know who I am, girly. Or do you prefer to be called Amy?"

Her eyes went wide as she felt a chill inside her body, not from the cold but from shock. / _How the fuck does he know my name! I don't remember telling anyone- Harley....that fucking bitch has the biggest mouth! ...and so do I..goddamnit._ /

Amy let out a sigh and cursed at herself for being so stupid. "Please tell me you're the only one that knows."

"Everybody knows! Word gets around fast here so congratulations, you're popular!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow I feel so special now. Let's throw a celebration honoring me for my popularity." she replied with heavy sarcasm.

Suddenly the door opened. But instead of seeing the Dark Knight walk through the door, Amy was met with Freddy. She stared at him in surprise, her mind exploding with the question of how he managed to get across the water without being torn apart by the shark or sinking to the bottom. As far as she could tell there were no signs of water on him which made her curious even more.

Penguin wasn't sure of what to make of the animatronic, baffled why and how it was here. "What the bloody hell is that thing?" he muttered.

Unfortunately for Amy, her curiosity was replaced with fear when Freddy turned his head at Amy, their eyes meeting each other as they stared for a moment.

Silence.

**SCREEEEEEEE!!!!!**

Amy took off running away from Freddy as he quickly took off after her, his arms stretched out and ready to grab her. However the chase was cut short when she heard the sound of something happening behind her and slowed down to take a glance, smiling and coming to a stop as the now frozen Freddy stood behind her. She looked over at Penguin who had the gun aimed at the now frozen Freddy, grinning as he now aimed it at Amy.

Her smile disappeared along with her laughter, being replaced with a frown. "Oh come on! What did I ever do to you!"

"I'm not taking any chances with you, girly. Hope you like becoming a popsicle!" Oswald said, laughing as his finger squeezed on the trigger.

That's when the door opened again and Batman entered the room this time instead of another murdering animatronic. It didn't take long for Batman to notice that Amy was there, making him glare at her with his look of disappointment that she had grown used to. Amy could only give Batman a weak innocent smile, shoving her hands into her pockets and acting as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Nice to see that you're alive. But when this is over we're going to have a long talk." he said in a sort of disciplining tone of voice.

"Uh...right. I'll just be on my way then." she said, quickly moving towards the door only to jump back when the floor in front of her became solid ice.

"You're not going anywhere. After I'm done with Batman, I'll feed you to my little pet as a snack!" Penguin said, chuckling and laughing cruelly.

And with that said he began to fire the freeze gun at Batman, who quickly dodged the beam of ice. Amy quickly hid behind the safety of the walls, not moving as Penguin kept firing in attempt to freeze Batman. Unfortunately Amy knew how this would play out as she carefully peeked out to watch, almost as if she were watching a Youtube video as Batman had successfully made it to where Penguin was standing and gave him the baddest and probably the most painful uppercut to the small man, knocking him off the fake tower of ice. At least she assumed it was fake.

Then came the explosion and Batman fell into the pit below where Solomon Grundy was being kept. "Great. Now to watch the fight." she said. "Wish I had a drink and some popcorn...and maybe a video camera."

Giving a small smile, Amy pulled out her phone and began to take a few pictures before switching it to camcorder mode, then tapped the record button and positioned herself so she could watch. But while she was watching, she failed to notice that the ice entrapping Freddy was beginning to crack, a few small pieces falling off.

**CRACK**

A small movement of the fingers. His eyes slowly moving to stare at Amy.

Soon...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally left the museum...only to run into more trouble

The fight with Solomon Grundy went as expected; Batman won and Solomon Grundy lost. Of course there were a few times when Batman was hit which looked to be very painful. Amy would have got it all on video with her phone but the battery was already at fifty percent, so she stopped recording and put her phone away, watching the rest of the fight until it was finished. As usual Batman was the victor, but that did not sit well with Penguin when he tried to kill Batman with a rocket launcher...at least that's what it looked like to Amy. With being so high up she could barely make out what Cobblepot was holding.

Of course Batman then proceeded to beat the shit out of Penguin to the point of knocking him unconscious. Once that was finished, Batman looked up at Amy, staring at her with an unnerving stare that made Amy a little scared. Without warning he was right beside her in seconds, grabbing and holding her by the waist as he jumped down below. He landed on the floor with a thud and set Amy down, staring down at her questioningly with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Why did you come here? You should have found a safe place to stay at." he spoke in a harsh tone.

Amy rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "I'm sorry but I can't just sit back and wait." she replied in a challenging harsh tone. "The faster we move this along the faster I can get back home where it's actually safe!"

Batman was about to say something in return but was interrupted by Amy's phone ringtone. The musical tone sent a chill down Amy's spine as she quickly looked up at Freddy, only to see that he was still frozen where he stood. Then she noticed her pocket vibrating and let out a sigh of relief as she took the phone out and answered it.

"What is it!" she said in a upset tone of voice.

"Jeez, no need to be a bitch. Maybe I should just hang up and call back later." Nick replied.

"I'm sorry Nick. Are you trapped in this hell hole video game like I am right now?" she spoke, tapping her foot as she in frustration. "Do you also have a broken arm with a huge ass cut on it!"

"I just called to see if you were still alive and okay." he said. "And judging by your attitude I think you're doing okay for yourself."

The urge to giggle and laugh was hard to hold back, cracking a smile as she talked. "I can take care of myself." she said. "I don't go down without kicking some ass."

Nick let out a sigh. "Right. Just call me if you need my help or something." he said. "Bye."

"See ya." she replied, hanging up and pocketing her phone. She noticed the look Batman was giving her and rolled her eyes. "Oh, no need to say anything. I'll give you the details once my goddamn arm is fixed." Amy spoke, holding her injured arm up for Batman to see even though it caused her pain to move it.

Batman looked over Amy's arm and narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Freeze will fix your arm." he said. "Now let's go."

With that said, Batman grabbed Penguin and began dragging him by the collar of his coat as Amy followed along, with her occasionally glancing at Penguin and giggling as he was dragged. The walk back was silent for the most part and Amy felt a bit relaxed since there was nothing to fear while she was with Batman, but in the back of her mind she could clearly hear a voice telling her this was only temporary and that as soon as she was alone she would be killed. Amy shook her head to get rid of the voice and tried to focus on something else, anything else to make the voice go away.

When they finally reached the main entrance of the museum Amy saw Freeze standing in front of the display case that held the ninja woman Amy saw earlier, watching her. Only now the ninja woman was up and pacing back and forth impatiently. Amy could remember this cutscene from watching it on youtube one day when she was bored and had nothing else to do. She narrowed her eyes and watched the ninja for a few seconds, knowing what was to happen very soon.

"Where is Cobblepot?" Freeze asked as he turned around to face Batman, a bit surprised when he saw Amy with him.

In reply to his question Batman tossed Penguin to Victor's feet. "Well look who it is. Mister Fr..." he was cut off when Freeze casually placed his metal boot on Penguin's left hand and pressed down on it as hard as he could, causing Cobblepot to cry out in pain.

Amy quickly covered her mouth as a laugh threatened to escape. Why she found others in pain to be funny was a mystery only she knew, but her joy was short lived when Batman stepped in. "Enough!" he shouted in a demanding tone. Freeze only pressed down harder, making Penguin cry out even more. "Freeze! Enough."

Freeze looked at Batman with a stoic expression before nodding. "Of course." he spoke, taking his foot off of Penguin's hand. But he wasn't finished there. Freeze then grabbed Cobblepot by his coat and slammed him into the glass of the display case, causing it to crack. "You will regret what you did, Mr. Cobblepot." Freeze said as he stared at Penguin.

It was easy to tell how pissed off Mr. Freeze was at the moment as he walked over to one display case, tightly gripping Penguin's front coat to the point of almost choking the man. With the press of a button the glass slid down and Freeze tossed Cobblepot into the display, pressing the button to trap Penguin inside.

Batman walked over to Freeze, obviously not in the mood to deal with Victor's bad mood. "The cure, Freeze." he said in a bit of a demanding tone.

Freeze casually turned around to face Batman with a simple reply. "There isn't one."

Amy shook her head as she began to walk around while staring at anything to keep her mind occupied. Anything to help keep her from stressing over everything she had to deal with and still has to deal with. But then she stopped and took a glance at the ninja assassin, staring at her for a few seconds, then moved to the stairs. She sat down on the steps and quietly watched the scene before her.

Batman clearly did not like the answer Freeze had given and took a step forward. "What?" he asked, his tone being upset and in disbelief.

Victor took a couple steps forward, pressing buttons on the right arm of his suit. "Perhaps I should elaborate." he said with such calmness. "Creating an antidote to the disease that afflicts the clown was easy. Unfortunately the cure degrades too quickly." A hologram had appeared from his hand as he explained, showing numbers, letters and things that Amy couldn't even begin to describe. "It needs a restorative element, some kind of reforming enzyme." Freeze continued, pressing a couple more buttons that caused a warning sign to appear in the hologram. "Without it, it breaks down before it can help the host."

"I've seen this before." Batman replied, giving him some glimmer of hope deep inside him.

"Finding a suitable enzyme is not the only problem. It needs to be adapted, bonded to human DNA." The hologram then disappeared. "That will take decades; time it appears you do not have." Freeze spoke.

"What if I told you I know a man who has been exposed to that enzyme for centuries?" Batman asked.

"What man?" Freeze asked, his curiosity piqued at the very notion that this was true.

By now Amy's attention had been lost as she attempted to try and sleep, exhausted from the previous events she went through. The stairs weren't very comfortable, and neither was the position she was in, but it was better than nothing. Her mind began to drift as she felt the affects of sleep taking over, making her feel a little better as her body also began to relax. But since luck was against her tonight, her tiny few seconds of sleep, if you could even call it that, were interrupted by a loud glass shattering noise followed by a woman's voice. Amy couldn't make out what the woman said since her mind was trying to now stay awake thanks to the noise.

Amy let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes. "Every time." she muttered. "Every FUCKING time." she kept her eyes covered with her hands, wishing and hoping that when she moved them away that she would be back in her room, sitting on her bed without a care in the world. Of course her hopes were crushed the moment her hands moved away. She groaned as she stood up, glaring at Batman and Freeze. "Can someone please fix my fucking arm so it can function properly!" she shouted, sounding less than happy.

Batman turned his attention to Amy, having surprisingly almost forgotten that she was still there, he then looked at Freeze. "I need you to treat her arm and keep an eye on her. I still have a few questions to ask her when I return." he said, immediately expecting Freeze to do what he said without question.

Freeze on the other hand seemed to disagree. "I am not a babysitter for your accomplices Batman." he replied in a irritated tone. "But I will tend to her injury."

"Thank you." Batman said, looking back at Amy. "Go with Freeze and stay with him until I come back." he spoke.

Amy wanted to argue back at him immediately but held her tongue. She hated being treated like a child and hated being told what to do, but she had no choice in the matter. Her arm was badly bruised and had begun to show some yellowish coloring around the wound. It made her worry to the point of having a panic attack but she refused to let it show. Instead she let out an upset huff before following Freeze outside the museum, secretly grateful that she was with someone that could protect her and keep her safe from harm in case any animatronics decided to make an appearance.

*******

The walk to Victor's hideout was pretty much the same as the walk she took with Batman at the museum. Nothing but silence. Amy would give Mr. Freeze a glance from time to time but that was it. She felt there was nothing to be said and enjoyed the peace and quiet of their walk.

"How did you end up in this desolate city of atrocity?" Freeze asked.

The silence was broken.

Amy wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the truth or make up a lie. But what would it matter? If she happened to die in this game nothing would matter anymore because she would be dead! She came up with a reply she felt was good enough to answer his question. "I just have very shitty luck tonight."

For the moment Freeze seemed to accept that as an answer, until he became more curious. "I'm sure you would be smart enough to stay away from a place like this...unless you did something to end up in here."

"Yeah. I did." she said. "I let my friend talk me into trying to unlock something from this goddamn game but only ended up being fucked in the ass by my own xbox!" she spoke, now beginning to shout. "And now I have to survive through the whole fucking game without being killed by murderers, rapists, clowns and evil animatronic animals!"

Victor remained silent for a while, thinking whether this girl was truly insane and belonged here or maybe telling the truth, god forbid if that was the truth. Amy looked at him with a glare, wishing he would ask another question so she could have a reason to yell. She could feel the pent up anger inside of her wanting to be unleashed but Freeze decided to stay silent as they continued walking.

Unfortunately they both stopped.

Up ahead was a human figure standing underneath a dimly lit street lamp. The low light shining down on the figure didn't make it any easier for them to see who the figure was. A terrible feeling began to well up inside Amy. "Friend of yours?" she asked, staring at the figure as she moved closer to Freeze without even realizing it.

Freeze happened to notice Amy move close to him like a frightened child would stay close to their parents for protection. "No." he replied, returning his attention back to the figure who was now staring at them both.

The eyes were bright and white. There was no pupil to be seen. When the figure took a step its body looked rectangular. It was abnormal and scary, it also looked as if the figure gave off a purple hue. The next step it took is where everything kicked off.

On the second step the figure began to move fast towards the two, but the way it moved was frightening in itself. Freeze readied himself to fire a blast of ice at the unknown assailant, but Amy had other ideas. She felt it was better to run rather than stay in the protection of Victor's presence. Amy took off running in the direction they came from and turned down a darkened alley, not thinking that someone or something could be hiding in the darkness, ready to attack her. For the moment she felt safe in the darkness, until she felt that she wasn't alone.

Amy stayed still, not moving. Thinking that if she didn't make a sound that whatever was in the alley would not find her and leave. Part of her wanted to run while the other part didn't want to move. She tried to think of what would be the best choice until her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice from the darkness.

"Riddle me this. When is a prizefight like a beautiful lady?" the voice asked.

"Fuck my life." Amy muttered.

"When it's a knockout."

A blunt object to the back of the head was a real knockout for Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's night has gone from bad to worse. Will she ever get a break?

The warm light of the sun was shining through her bedroom window as she sat on her bed, staring at her t.v. with a confused look on her face. She was back in her room, her phone in her pocket, shoes on her feet and her knife secured on the belt loop of her jeans. Amy stood up and scanned the room, touching everything to make sure it was real and not an illusion.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, making her jump from being startled when it rang. She hurriedly unpocketed her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy." it was Nick's voice. "Are you in town? Or have you not even left the house yet?" he asked.

Amy raised a brow as she left her room, heading downstairs to the living room. "What the fuck are you talking about? I was stuck in Arkham City for what felt like forever and now I'm home. What the hell happened!"

"Stuck in Arkham City? Were you getting high while playing on your xbox?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Nick I'm being serious! I even told you earlier I was stuck there! Why don't you remember!" she shouted, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You never said that! You must've fallen asleep or something." he replied.

Amy stayed silent, thinking over what he said and was about to agree until she managed to catch a glimpse of her left arm. It still had the cut and was still bruised, but she didn't feel any pain when she moved it. She hung up on Nick and pocketed her phone, heading for the front door. When she opened the front door she stared into an empty black space that went on forever. Just to be sure Amy stretched her arm out into the empty blackness, feeling nothing.

She shut the door and headed back upstairs to her room, not even taking notice that as she headed to her room everything behind her began to fade away into nothing. Upon reaching her room Amy was met with an eerie green glow that seemed to be emitted from nowhere. The darkness behind her quickly engulfed the rest of the stairs and hallway, leaving Amy trapped in her room with nowhere to go.

Amy could hear a faint voice speaking, coming from all around her but couldn't make out what it was saying. "I can't hear you. Speak up louder!" she said, the voice slowly growing louder and sounding very irritated.

"I said, time to wake up you stupid brat!" the voice shouted loudly.

Loud enough to wake Amy from her dream.

Her eyes were wide open and the pain from being hit on the back of the head was very unwelcoming. She couldn't make out where she was but she could see a green glow from lights that were placed around the room, some pointing on her while others had their light pointed below her.

Another thing Amy noticed was that she was hanging upside down.

In her current position, Amy's arms were tied behind her and her legs were tied together by her ankles. The rope that was tied around her ankles was at a considerably good length and seemed to be tied at the end from what she guessed was a rafter or steel support beam of whatever building she was in.

"I hope you're comfortable up there." Edward commented as he watched her from below, swinging his stupid cane as he circled a large metal cylinder filled with what looked like water.

"Unfortunately I have to stare at your stupid ass from up here." she replied, watching as he disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly the green lights were shut off only to be replaced by the main lights of the building. Unfortunately the lights revealed a large question mark pendulum that sat vertical and was only a few feet from where Amy was strung up. She could clearly see that the question mark was a very sharp blade. / _Is he planning on slicing me open with that thing?!_ / But there was something off in this picture. / _Wait a minute. If he is using that to kill me then what's he using the water tank for?_ /

"Do you like it? My own idea I came up with. It turned out better than I thought." he said, marveling at his work and genius.

"I'm sorry but is this supposed to scare me?" she asked. "It looks boring and lacks creativity from my point of view." she said, letting out a giggle. / _The blood rush is already getting to me._ /

Riddler gave Amy a cold glare and walked over to the wall of what looked to be the front door of the building. The building itself wasn't that big and did not have much inside it. The lights were bright, although some were broken or burnt out. A few were hanging by just from wires that were still connected in the ceiling. There were some large boxes and crates lying around near the corners, some of the floor tiles were cracked or had some weird stains splattered in several spots. Amy could only guess what those stains used to be.

Suddenly a loud whirring sound shook Amy from her thoughts and her attention was now back on the pendulum. It slowly began to move side to side as the whole contraption itself started to move towards Amy. She felt like a victim of Jigsaw, vaguely remembering a trap almost like this in one of the movies. Mainly the pendulum part of the trap. / _Maybe all I have to do is answer one of his stupid riddles and he'll let me go._ / It was a long shot but it was worth a try to save herself.

"If I can answer one of your riddles can you let me live? I'm sorry for mouthing off earlier at you!" she said, hoping he would give her a chance.

Riddler was truly confused by this girl. First she mouthed off at him in the church. Then she insulted his genius. Now she was begging him to let her live along with apologizing? How stupid did she think he was? But then again he wanted to see just how smart Amy really was and what better way to find out than now. He highly doubted she would even be smart enough to answer any of his riddles, but even if she could somehow get the correct answer he still wouldn't let her go.

"Alright then. If you can answer this riddle, I will let you go." he spoke, sounding very confident that she would fail. "But if you answer wrong, you will be left here to die." his voice suddenly had a dark tone to it. "And if the Dark Knight tries to save you, I have a little surprise in store for him."

"Okay. Cool. Whatever. Just tell me the goddamn riddle!" she said, obviously very impatient due to the pendulum of doom sitting in front of her.

"Does the word patience mean anything to you?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Nope." she replied with her creepy smile. "Not at all."

"Fine then. What eats crow, yells uncle and tosses sponges?" he asked, walking back over to the steel tank, waiting for Amy to answer.

Unfortunately Amy was confuzzled. She had no clue what the answer was, although she had an answer but highly doubted that it was the right answer. "Uh...can I get a hint? Or maybe phone a friend?" she asked.

"No hints." he replied quickly, giving her a glare. "Did you even try to think of the answer?" he asked.

"Sort of?" she said. "Unlike some people I don't spend the rest of my life obsessing over pointless riddles to prove how smart I am." she muttered the last part and continued to try and think since time was not on her side. "Okay..I might have an answer."

Edward crossed his arms and stared at Amy expectantly, a little amazed that she had an answer instead of giving up straight away. "What is your answer?"

Amy prepared herself and did her best to stay confident with her answer. "The answer is...Ray Narvaez Jr. from Achievement Hunters!" she said proudly.

Riddler could only stare at Amy with a clear look of disappointment on his face. "No...you are incorrect."

"What!" she said with an upset look. "But that has to be the answer! You said sponges goddamnit!"

At this point Riddler wished he had a gun so he could put an end to this stupid girl. "Well you are wrong." he spoke with a hint of anger and malice. "The correct answer is a loser. You lose."

Amy blinked as she stared down at Edward, staying quiet for a few seconds. "Did you just call me a loser?" she asked.

"Yes! And because you foolishly answered incorrectly, you are going to die!" he shouted, his patience having worn out in dealing with this idiotic girl. Walking back over to the wall, he pressed a switch that was near the door next to another switch.

As soon as he pressed it the pendulum blade began to move faster as well as swing faster. Seeing that pushed Amy to the verge of panicking. The moment she tried to struggle a large amount of pain hit her, almost shaking her to the core. Her injured arm, being in the current position it was only made the pain worse if she moved it. And the blood rushing to her head grew worse, causing her head to pulse and intensify the pain she felt.

At this point Amy could care less if she was killed; she just wanted the pain to end. The blade steadily approached closer and closer, the sharpness of the blade reflecting off from the lights as it neared her. But it was then that Amy took notice of how the blade was not even close to harming her. It wasn't even set low enough to cut her in half, but it was high enough to cut the rope that was tied to the steel beam above her...

/ _Wait a minute. If that wasn't meant to kill me then what was-_ / Her eyes drifted from the pendulum to the metal tank below her. Amy could only frown. "Oh shit."

She could clearly see a warning label on the side but that didn't tell her what the liquid was inside the tank. How she missed that earlier was thanks to her short attention span. A million thoughts ran through her head on one single question. / _What the fuck is in that tank!_ / Was it some kind of dangerous chemical? Acid? Water? She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out any time soon.

"Uh...what the hell is in that tank?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm and collected.

Riddler barely gave her a glance as he fiddled around with his cane. "I'll leave that up to your imagination." he replied.

"My imagination is only making it worse!" she shouted, trying her chance at some kind of an escape plan; although that chance has long flown out the window.

Suddenly the power immediately shut off, engulfing everything in darkness. The pendulum, only inches away from cutting the rope holding Amy had stopped, letting her give a sigh of relief. Everything was quiet for a moment, however that was only short lived when the static sound of a radio frequency broke the silence. The sound of the static radio frequency was coming from the right side where the crates and boxes sat at. Amy looked to the right but couldn't see anything but darkness.

"It seems the Dark Knight has finally arrived to save you. And yet he cheats by cutting the power to save you and make a fool of me." Riddler spoke, seeming to be able to find his way around in the darkness.

"I don't think that's Batman..." Amy muttered, listening to the earsplitting noise as it seemed to move around. "Hurry up and turn the fucking power back on!"

"Are you that anxious to die instead of being saved by Batman?" he asked, a bit confused on why Amy was rushing him in turning the power back on.

Instead of finding a way to turn the power back on, Riddler carefully moved around as he quietly listened, ready to attack anything that made a noise. Movement could be heard around the crates and boxes but it wasn't the sound of footsteps or anything close related to it. But then the sound of the movement ceased and all was silent. He relaxed slightly, thinking it must be a rat or some small animal that happened to find a way inside as he went over to the wall were several monitors sat, some mounted above one another that all sat on a large metal console with a ton of buttons and switches on it. How and why Amy failed to notice this large piece of equipment was a mystery to Edward.

With just a few clicks and another moment of silence in the darkness the power returned, the lights coming back on to brighten the building once more. Amy winced when she was nearly blinded by the lights suddenly turning on, blinking until her eyes were adjusted to the brightness. She happened to notice that the pendulum did not move when the lights came on or she would've fell to the tank below. Amy also noticed a strange object hovering in front of her when the lights turned on but couldn't make out what it was after she closed her eyes so quickly.

Once her eyes were fully open and adjusted, Amy found herself staring at the face of a hellish nightmare.

Hanging in front of Amy with its disfigured skeletal body, sharp teeth, one eye and two heads was Mangle. The radio static coming from Mangle was now increased in volume while being so close to Amy; the noise itself nearly made her ears bleed. Amy said nothing and stayed silent while staring at the monstrosity before her, its maw agape to show off those sharp metal teeth that were capable of taking a nice bite from her. Amy wanted to scream and panic at this point but kept completely still thinking maybe if she didn't move and stayed quiet that it would go away.

Unfortunately the plan was an epic fail thanks to Riddler. "There. Everything is working once again-" he paused at the sight of Mangle when taking a glance at Amy.

Hearing his voice Mangle turned her head around with ease, staring at him with her one eye. Mangle's body itself was currently wrapped around the end of the pendulum, hanging from the middle, but suddenly unwrapped herself from the pendulum and began moving along the contraption. She was moving away from Amy and heading for Riddler instead. The wires at the end of the pendulum had been pulled or torn thanks to Mangle's skeletal parts, some of the wires seen tangled on parts of her twisted and deformed body.

Edward however was completely clueless to what Mangle was, where it came from, why it was here and what it wanted. He gave Amy a sharp glare. "Did you create this to help you escape?" he asked with a angered tone, obviously not happy. "Or did Batman send this failed piece of metal to rescue you?"

"Oh yeah. We both made it when he was off doing whatever the hell he does while I was wandering around aimlessly for hours!" she yelled, immediately regretting it as Mangle's attention was now drawn back to Amy, causing the animatronic to turn around and move towards her. "Get me the fuck down! It's not here to help me it's going to kill me!"

Hearing that made Riddler smile. "Well then if that's the case this will be interesting to watch." he replied.

"Edward you fucking douche!" Amy shouted, not even realizing that she called Riddler by his real name. It surprised him since he was rarely called him by his first name by anyone.

Suddenly Mangle moved faster than she had been previously and made her famous kill scene attack. Amy had closed her eyes and waited to feel the pain, smell her own blood gushing out from her body as well as her face after Mangle was through attacking her. / _This is it...again. I'm going to die in a gruesome horrifying way by a disfigured animatronic fox with two heads!_ /

But the attack never happened.

At this moment several things happened.

As soon as Mangle attacked Amy the inside of the building was suddenly engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke, making it difficult to see anything. Mangle had managed to take a bite at Amy but only succeeded in biting at the rope that kept her arms bound, allowing Amy to grab her knife which was miraculously still in her sheathe.

Riddler was taken by surprise when the building was engulfed with smoke, checking the monitors to see who the intruder was but already had a guess. "So the Dark Knight has finally decided to join the party? I hope he likes the surprises I have waiting for him." Unfortunately he couldn't see anything on the monitors but quickly made his leave out the door. The door automatically locked after he left thanks to spending an hour rigging it to lock once he was finished.

Sadly Amy was still hanging in her position, swinging her knife at Mangle and managing to get in a few good hits but missed most of the time thanks to the smoke. Mangle would let out a loud static cry when being struck by the blade of the knife, also trying to bite at Amy. So far the animatronic missed, snapping her metal jaws only to bite air instead of Amy.

Until Amy failed to dodge Mangle in time.

An intense pain erupted from Amy's right shoulder, making her scream out as loud as she could. "OW! OW! OW! OW! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" she yelled, thinking if she said it enough that Mangle would let go.

Unfortunately the fox only bit down harder, refusing to let go of her. Amy began stabbing wildly at the animatronic, stabbing it anywhere she could to make it let go. But she failed to notice that all of the movement and struggle they were both causing made her swing back and forth, allowing the rope that kept her from falling to be cut inch by inch from the pendulum blade because it was close enough to touch. It wasn't until she felt a jerky movement that Amy managed to look up in time to see the rope break thanks to the added weight of Mangle.

They both fell into the acid filled tank below.

The static cry of Mangle could be heard until it was cut off by the acid.

Amy was now being held a couple feet above the tank, blood pouring from her newly received wound into the acid below. She gave a glance above her to see a man? No, a teenager maybe? He looked 17...maybe 18 or 19. He was well muscled and had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly the sound of explosions were heard as the boxes and crates exploded from the bombs that had been hidden inside of them. The rush of air and the heat of the explosions hit Amy with such force that she almost slipped from Robin's grasp. Luckily he made sure to hold onto her tightly as he carried her out through a broken window that Robin had used to get inside. As he ran across a couple rooftops while holding Amy the building he rescued her from exploded and crumbled to the ground, sending large amounts of debris in every direction. Fire lit up the night that was quickly covered by a large cloud of black smoke rising from the flames.

Blood loss began to kick in and Amy let herself blackout.

*******

Batman was surprised to see a fresh wound on Amy's shoulder, the blood making the hoodie she wore wet and sticky. "What happened to her?"

"I followed her phone signal to an empty building where Riddler was keeping her. He got away but I managed to save her." Robin answered. "Something attacked her. Some weird robot animatronic with a tangled body. I don't know what to call it."

"I have an idea of what it is. But I won't be sure until she recovers." Batman said, taking Amy from Robin, carefully holding her. "She knows what these things are. Maybe she knows how to stop them."

Robin gave a small grin. "Well the one that attacked her was taken care of by a tank of acid. So it shouldn't be hard to take care of however many are left."

"If you see any more of them do not attack them until we know more about them." Batman said in a stern voice, watching as Robin left with a look of frustration.

Bruce looked down at Amy and stared at her wound. He couldn't tell if it was life threatening since the hoodie was covering it and there were no lights bright enough to see. So without a word he hurriedly made his way straight to Freezes' hideout, hoping he would make in time for Freeze to save this girl. Her life was in his hands and hanging in the balance by a thread. If Bruce failed to make it in time he would never forgive himself for Amy's death.

From the darkness a pair of large blue eyes watched the Dark Knight in silence.

**AHA!HA!HA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck was on her side for just one short moment...why couldn't she just stay put!

Pain.

Numbness.

Warmth.

Cold.

Very cold.

Ice cold.

/ _Why the fuck is it so cold?_ / Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up. The blanket that covered her slid down, revealing her black t-shirt; as well as the bite injury she had received from Mangle. Her shirt had been cut to reveal the injury which came close to her neck and reached near the middle of her chest. Quite a few large pieces of Amy's skin had been torn when Mangle's jaws were clamped down even when it fell, refusing to let go of her. The teeth marks dragged to her shoulder, almost connecting but never touching. All of it neatly covered by gauze bandages.

Instead of reacting to her wound with fear or concern Amy stared at her injury as if intrigued and curious by it. She could still feel some of the pain but it did not hurt as much as she thought it would have. Then she noticed her bandaged arm set in a strange cast. She felt no pain from it when moving it carefully, smiling a bit when she wiggled her fingers. Of course her happiness was cut short when the cold presented itself again, making her shiver and clutch the blanket, pulling it up in an attempt to protect herself from the cold.

"Why the fuck is it so goddamn cold!" she said, still shivering through the blanket.

"It was not my idea to keep you here." Freezes' voice spoke almost out of nowhere, startling Amy.

Her eyes searched all around, revealing that she was in a large room laying on a bed that sat in one corner of the room. The room itself was cleared of whatever had previously been in it. And currently standing in the opposite corner of the room was Freeze. He was watching Amy with his usual stoic expression, her image reflecting off the goggles he wore, making her smile and chuckle.

Victor tilted his head at her in question to her laughter. "What is so funny?" he asked.

Amy only smiled innocently at him. "Nothing....Riddick." she muttered the last part and laughed out loud, unable to stop each time she looked at him.

*******

**Author:** "What did she just say?" -checks the script before slamming it down in frustration, face-palming- "Goddamnit Amy! I told you not to add that!"

*******

From behind the goggles Freeze narrowed his eyes at the strange girl and calmly left the room without comment, thinking that maybe she did belong in Arkham City for being nearly as insane as the clown. Unfortunately unbeknownst to Victor, leaving Amy alone with no instructions on what to do and what not to do was a very huge mistake. At this point Amy assumed it was okay for her to leave and figure out where to go from where ever the hell she was at.

Amy left the bed and walked over to the open doorway, checking the hall before going down the right hall, wanting to leave this arctic place and be somewhere warm. But as luck would have it Amy was already having trouble finding a way out of where ever she was, taking almost half an hour just to find an exit which was a large steel gate that was opened a bit near the bottom, giving Amy enough room to crawl out. The ice on the ground did not help her at all as she crawled out, shivering from the cold before being able to stand up.

A harsh cold wind blew at her face, making her frown in disappointment. "It's actually warmer out here than inside the goddamn building."

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing drew her attention, making her reach for her phone before pausing. / _Wait, if my phone was ringing it would be vibrating and playing Freddy's death tune._ / Her eyes scanned around her until they landing on a payphone sitting a few feet across from her. / _Holy shit. I can't believe I almost forgot what a fucking payphone looks like._ / Amy stared at the payphone as it continued ringing, seeming to show no signs of stopping any time soon. / _Guess I should go answer it so I won't have to keep hearing that goddamn annoying noise!_ /

Amy quickly walked over to the payphone and grabbed the phone, pulling it off the hook to stop the ringing. "Now I know why there aren't any payphones in my world because they're so goddamn annoying!" she said loudly before holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Who the fuck is stupid enough to call a fucking payphone in the middle of a prison!"

"What's this? Another zombie to liberate from this miserable existence we call life. How wonderful." said the male voice on the other end of the phone, sounding very happy and pleased.

The sounded strangely familiar to Amy but she couldn't place on who it was. "I'm not a fucking zombie. And what the hell do you mean 'liberate'?" she asked, having a feeling that she knew exactly what this guy meant.

"You must be Batman's newest apprentice. Amy, was it?" the man said, sounding calm as if this were just another normal conversation for him. "Very nice name for a young girl like you. Although you don't seem to make a good apprentice for Batman. Especially after your little misfortune with Riddler." he said, Amy almost able to hear him smiling on the other end. "I believe Robin had to save you in the end."

"How the fuck did you know about that? And how the fuck do you even know my name? Have you been stalking me?" she asked, quickly searching around her and expecting to see a man talking on a phone but saw no one.

The man chuckled. "Word gets around in Arkham City, my dear. I'm kind of disappointed that you don't know who I am. Although I thought Batman would have warned you about me."

Amy groaned in frustration as she began tapping her foot impatiently. "Well then why don't you just fucking tell me your goddamn name instead of rambling on with your stupid useless bullshit!" why Amy didn't just simply hang up the phone to save her the trouble was that she was in truth a bit afraid that something would happen to her if she hung up. / _Goddamn you Phone Booth movie!_ /

"I apologize. Where are my manners?" the man actually sounded upset with himself but then again anyone could fake that. "My name is-"

That's when the man's voice cut out to be replaced by static, which did not last long as the line went silent before a new voice spoke. "Hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."

Amy immediately slammed the phone down on the hook and began to quickly walk away, a chill of fear going down her spine. She had been fine with listening to the annoying guy but to hear THAT voice only meant death for her. Right now Amy didn't care where she went or even if someone held her hostage, so long as they were human and not an animatronic she would be happy. But happiness can only last for so long before it is overruled by death and darkness.

So far she had not seen or heard anything as she kept walking at a fast pace, searching all around her as she walked to make sure there was nothing following her. / _So far so good. No bullshit to deal with. Nothing but peace and quiet._ /

Which was immediately interrupted by a ringing phone.

The ringing noise startled Amy to the point where she almost jumped out of her skin, not literally of course. She covered her eyes in frustration with her hand, slowly sliding it down her face to glare at another payphone sitting under the light of a street lamp on the sidewalk. As much as she didn't want to answer the damned thing part of her wanted to see what would happen if she answered it. For a few moments she stood there, listening to it ring with no signs of stopping just like before, trying to decide what to do.

She gave a sigh and shrugged to herself. / _Yolo._ / Walking over to the payphone was scary in itself, feeling as if each step she took was a step closer to death. But once she reached the payphone Amy felt relief as nothing happened. At least not yet.

With a shaky hand Amy grabbed the phone and removed it from the hook, taking a breath before exhaling and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said, hoping it would be the annoying guy who seemed to enjoy rambling on forever.

Not even close.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate?" the voice spoke.

The phone was slammed down on the hook again as she stared at it, not really wanting to look anywhere else for fear that something might be behind her or beside her. Of course the sudden voice of a child made Amy change her mind pretty quickly.

**HI!**

Turning her head to the left Amy was met with the sight of a child like animatronic, the bright colors of pink and blue on its shirt and hat while it held a sign in its left hand with the word "Balloons!" on it. In its right hand it held a yellow balloon with a red stripe that spiraled around it. The animatronic child stood there with its wide smile as its big blue eyes seemed to stare and watch Amy while she slowly backed away, unsure of how to react.

**HELLO!**

She knew this animatronic was not to be trusted no matter how innocent it looked and sounded. "Go the fuck away! No one wants you or your goddamn balloons!" she said in a mean tone, hoping it would get the hint and leave.

Balloon Boy got the hint very clearly, but instead of leaving what he did next was a trademark move that everyone hated him for. Of course he enjoyed doing this because he knew the end result was always death.

**AHA!HA!HA! AHA!HA!HA! AHA!HA!HA!**

The loud and obnoxious laughter from the animatronic was very annoying but Amy knew exactly what was going to come next. "No! No no no no no! Shut the fuck up you little shit!" she whispered, quickly looking all around her in fear. "Goddamn you and your stupid laugh!"

Without further hesitation Amy immediately began to run away from Balloon Boy, constantly checking all around her as she ran. So far she saw no sign of Foxy, but Amy knew deep down he would show up. Right now she had to find a safe place to hide until she felt it would be safe enough to walk around without bumping into any other animatronics. Of course that was easier said than done. Amy had no idea where she was or what she could define as a safe place, although now wasn't the time for her to be picky with her choices if she wanted to come out of this alive.

/ _Come on! There has to be some place that's safe around here!_ / A number of choices went through her mind. / _Maybe Joker's little funhouse lair? No. Foxy got through that with no problem. Penguin's museum? Definitely not. No doubt Freddy's still in there._ / She was running out of choices fast until she noticed something further up ahead.

What Amy saw was a building that grew larger and larger as she got closer to it. She could vaguely see the word HOTEL on the side in giant letters which gave her the hope of safety. It was only until she was several feet away that she finally noticed the enormous amount of abnormally large plants and vines that almost covered the building.

/ _I see Poison Ivy has made herself at home. Maybe she'll let me in. Of course if she doesn't I'll just barge in so I can avoid dying!_ / However Amy's hopes were quickly dashed when she was soon faced with the obstacle of getting inside, slowing to a stop as she stared at the problem before her. Most of the overpass streets, they looked more like bridges to her, were broken and damaged, giving her no way of just simply walking over. And to add on top of all that there was nothing but freezing cold water below, covering what used to be the streets and a bit of the buildings, giving her no chance to cross.

The sound of metal hitting concrete at an extremely fast pace reached her ears, not too far behind her.

Amy stared at Ivy's lair before looking behind her for a moment. Then turned her attention to the water below. She saw one way that connected to Ivy's lair and it sat on the roof of a building across from where she was standing, but there was no way for Amy to cross over to said building.

"Should I even take the chance?" she asked herself, not really wanting to go in the freezing water again for the third time tonight. She let out a sigh as she muttered to herself. "Motherfucker." Amy then ran back the way she came and made her way down to the water below, the metal footsteps becoming increasingly louder and louder each second.

/ _Go Amy, move faster! Get your lazy ass moving!_ / Self-motivation was kind of helping in a way to make her go in the water. She had to be careful as she held her phone with her cast covered arm, repeating what she had previously done twice. However the waves of the water were a little rougher than she thought as she was pushed around, doing her best to swim with her good arm which was more difficult than she imagined. Amy kicked her legs hard against the freezing water, her body actually holding some warmth since her adrenaline from her fear had kicked in.

There were no ladders that she could see to use and there was nothing that looked like something she could grab onto. However her eyes happened to spot a bare tree in the water near the side of the building, making her grin as she moved towards it. It wasn't a big tree but it would be enough for her to get out of the water and maybe help her shimmy her way up the side of the building instead. / _That will work. I'll be home free from Foxy and hopefully get inside so I can be warm!_ / The thought was enough to give Amy hope as she finally reached the tree, placing the phone in her mouth so she could grab onto one of the branches and pull herself out of the water.

Her clothes were once again drenched and her wounds stung from the saltwater, but that didn't matter to Amy at the moment. Nothing was going to stop her from this as she climbed a bit further up the tree, spotting part of a ventilation system sticking out enough for her to reach. The metal vent was ice cold as soon as her fingers touched it but she firmly grabbed on and pulled herself from the tree, carefully standing up as she began to climb her way up to the roof.

Amy was so close! Just a few more inches. Maybe her luck had finally turned around and God decided to pity her for the shitty situation she had become stuck in. Her right hand grabbed onto the ledge of the roof. / _Just one more pull and that's it! I win! I finally win!_ /

**SCREEEAAAAUGHUUUAGH!!!!!**

The sight of Foxy's head popping out made Amy jump as well as lose her grip of the roof's ledge. She closed her eyes as she began to fall, waiting to feel death's icy cold grip on her but it never came. Instead an intense sharp pain jolted through her, causing Amy to open her eyes to see what was causing the pain. Had she been impaled by the tree below? / _Just my fucking luck! Being forced to slowly die while impaled by a fucking goddamn tree!_ /

If only it was the tree had impaled her...

To Amy's horror she saw Foxy had impaled his sharp hook right into her stomach, feeling the metal against her intestines. It made her sick as she stared at her new wound, feeling the metallic taste of blood slowly fill her mouth. And to add salt to the wound Foxy began to lift Amy up until she was dangling in front of him, his yellow eyes staring into her eyes. Amy noticed that Foxy looked different than when she had first seen him, seeing that he had bare spots that revealed parts of his endoskeleton and that his teeth looked duller than before. / _Of course...what's worse than one Foxy...two foxies..._ /

Her eyes slowly closed as darkness swallowed her once more.

The faint sound of movement and a sweet smelling fragrance was the last thing her mind could process before completely shutting down.

*******

What a strange night this was turning out to be. "How interesting. Still clinging on to whatever life you have left." a mysterious and sultry voice spoke softly. "I should leave you here to die...but you being here in the first place makes me curious."

Large shadows twist and move about, revealing a human figure for a split second before it is surrounded by shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much help from Poison Ivy, now she is in more trouble than before. Maybe leaving Mr. Freezes' hideout was a BIG mistake.

/ _Am I dead? I must be dead. But then how am I thinking? Maybe I died and got sent back home? Or maybe I'm in Heaven? Wait...I can still feel pain. What if I'm in Hell? Augh! Fucking Foxy and his goddamn hook! Fucking Balloon Boy fucking me over in the ass with his stupid laughter!_ / A warmth that seemed to cover her body was enough to wake her up.

Along with the extreme amount of pain that quickly followed.

Sitting up too quickly Amy grabbed at the spot where Foxy had pierced her stomach. "Goddamnit motherfucker son of a asshole!" she yelled out, laying back down as the pain grew worse.

"You might want to be still or your wound will reopen. And I don't feel like sewing you back up again." replied a feminine voice coming from everywhere around her.

"Thanks for the heads up AFTER I sat up like an idiot!" Amy sneered, taking a look at the wound as she carefully lifted her shirt, still soaked from the water.

The wound was bruised around where she was punctured and there was some fresh blood that had managed to escape, coating a bit of her skin in red. The thought of how her insides looked sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to be a little concerned of her health. / _Why, why didn't I just fucking stay put with Freeze?! Oh yeah, because he lives in a goddamn ice cube!_ / Amy closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stay calm when the feeling of a panic attack made itself known to her. She hated those with a passion and tried to think of something to distract her like how she was even still alive and where did Foxy disappear to?

"I can't decide whether I should kill you now or to just leave you out in the cold to suffer slowly." Ivy spoke up, jarring Amy from her thoughts.

Amy rolled her eyes as she carefully sat up just a bit, still inspecting her wound. "Oh spare me your fucking 'How should I kill you' bullshit. If you really wanted me dead you would have let Foxy do that for you...unless you find some sick pleasure from killing people yourself then by all means go ahead and kill me."

Ivy raised a brow as she grinned, watching from her throne made up of vines and leaves. She was a little amazed that Amy was still alive and even managed to wake up after her ordeal with the mechanical fox from earlier. Ivy's mindless seduced minions, or what was left of her minions, sat on their knees below Ivy's throne, their glowing green eyes empty as they stared at Ivy.

Despite Amy's bravado she mentally hoped Ivy wouldn't go through with killing her off, having already been through enough hell tonight. Fortunately for her Ivy was in a somewhat calm mood for now. "Do you always try to act brave when you're scared?" Ivy asked, getting up from her throne as she began to make her way over to Amy.

"Yes...I do." Amy replied, slowly sitting up and inspecting her newest again. The stitching looked neat and not as messy as she thought when she first saw it. The stitching itself wasn't any type of thread that she knew off, narrowing her eyes upon closer inspection. "Did you use your plants to stitch me up?" she asked, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"If you're not happy with it then I'll be more than happy to remove them-"

"Oh I absolutely love your craftsmanship with sewing. It's so neat and clean." Amy said, cutting off Ivy before she could continue even though she was being sarcastic with the plant woman.

"It's a shame I couldn't patch up whatever organs were damaged." Ivy replied in a casual tone. "Who knows how long you have left to live."

Amy thought Ivy was joking at first but when she heard no laughter or humor from Ivy she immediately grew worried. "Are you serious?" she spoke, slowly standing up while clutching at her stomach, feeling ready to vomit but held it back. "You sewed up my gaping stomach would but you couldn't fix my fucking organs?! What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you that fucking cold towards people that you will let them suffer like this!" Amy shouted, however it barely phased Ivy.

Her phone began to vibrate and play her ringtone, interrupting Amy as well as making her even more frustrated than she already was. Amy glared at Ivy as she answered her phone. "What! What now! Is this the Phone Stalker from earlier? Or is this another call from Phone Guy?" she shouted, wanting to punch something and scream at the top of her lungs.

"Nice to hear you're still alive. You sound like you're having fun over there." Nick answered despite Amy's yelling, being used to it by now.

"Nick! Why the hell didn't you call me earlier!" she asked, secretly having missed hearing his voice.

"I did call earlier but someone else answered your phone. Said you were hurt and that he was fixing your wounds or some shit like that."

"Well Freeze is sort of a doctor so yeah he fixed my wounds." Amy replied. "And now I'm pissed off at him for not bothering to tell me that you called."

"Can I listen while you bitch him out?" Nick asked, finding it a bit humorous.

Amy managed to giggle at his comment. "Maybe if I can find a way back to his hideout." 

"Wait, you're not there? Where the fuck are you at this time!" Nick shouted. "Have you not fucking learned what happens when you wander around that place alone?!"

The shouting from Nick caused Amy to pull the phone away from her ear, making her glare at the phone. "I was freezing my ass off! He doesn't exactly have the best living conditions for any guests that decide to drop by!"

So far Ivy had remained quiet while listening to the conversation, finding it very amusing that despite her injuries that Amy was managing to yell and throw a fit, until Amy began to violently cough and lurched over as she suddenly vomited, a mix of bile and a large amount of Amy's blood splattered onto the wooden floor. The scene was horrifying as Ivy gave a look of disgust at the sight, turning away to avoid looking at the bile and blood.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked worriedly.

It took Amy a moment to regain herself. "N-Nothing...it was nothing..." she took a few deep breaths, feeling dizzy and light-headed after vomiting.

"Like hell it was nothing! Did you just vomit over the phone?"

Amy wasn't too keen on telling Nick the truth. "There might be a possibility that I did." she paused, feeling a wave of nausea move through. "But if I did, it's nothing to worry about."

"Bullshit it's nothing to worry about. What the fuck is going on over there Amy!" Nick shouted again, feeling very concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. All I need is some rest and I'll be one hundred percent better." Amy replied, trying to reassure him. "So I'm going to go and take a long nap. I will text you as soon as I wake up. Bye."

She didn't wait for Nick to reply and quickly hung up, pocketing her phone just as she vomited again, this time there being more blood than bile. "You humans are disgusting and nothing but walking diseases." Ivy spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was impaled by a mechanical fox instead of falling to my death." Amy replied sarcastically, spitting out a bit of blood in her mouth. "I would love to leave but I can't exactly walk out now can I?" she said, pointing to the gap between the door and where she stood. "But of course even if I made it outside I would still be stuck on a goddamn building with nowhere to go-"

A large vine suddenly wrapped around Amy's waist and picked her up, quickly carrying her out as smaller vines opened the door. The vine carried Amy all the way to the destroyed road before unceremoniously dropping her, quickly retreating back into the building.

Amy glared at the building with hatred, wishing she could've stabbed at the vine when she had the chance. "Oh yeah, thank you for helping...BITCH!" she shouted, receiving no response.

Despite the large amount of pain that went through her Amy began walking away, heading back to Victor's hideout. / _Batman is going to have my ass if he finds out I left. But then again Freeze never said that I couldn't leave so technically it isn't my fault._ / It was only then when she looked ahead of her that she had no idea on which direction to go in. Amy stood for a moment, trying to decide on which path she should take, knowing that making the wrong choice would more than likely result in her own death.

"Wow, I am very fucking stupid." she said to herself. "I am surprised that I'm still alive after all the near death shit I went through."

So with a shrug Amy continued walking, the path she had chosen would lead her back to a familiar area that she had seen a few moments after she first arrived to Arkham City. Hopefully she will make it there alive.

Unbeknownst to Amy a pair of bright white luminescent eyes silently watched her from afar in the darkness. Followed by the sound of metal footsteps.

***

Surprisingly the courthouse slowly came into view as Amy trudged on, the pain around her stomach growing with each passing second. Every step sent a shot of pain straight to her wound, causing her to be on the verge of tears, but the sight of the courthouse was enough to give her some relief and hope of safety. Despite being in the extreme pain Amy was in right now she quickened her pace as the building became larger and larger the closer she came to it. Amy vaguely remembered seeing the courthouse way earlier when she ran into Catwoman and Bonnie, but she never had the chance to go inside and look around. Mainly because she wanted to get the hell out of this nightmarish pit of torture and death.

Now Amy would have the chance to explore the inside and maybe run into Two-Face, if he was still in there of course. When she finally made it to the front of the building Amy saw that no one was there protecting the entrance, allowing her access to quickly slip inside. Of course upon entering the building it was eerily quiet as well as creepy since half the inside of the building was in ruins while the other half was clean and neat.

"Definitely his style especially with his split personality." she muttered, choosing to go through the side that looked safer to use.

Once Amy had managed to reach the main room of the courthouse she was met with Two-Face strung upside down over a vat of green bubbling acid. The sight of the acid brought back unpleasant memories of Riddler and Mangle, but she managed to shake the memories away as she made her way over to Harvey, staring at him while trying to keep a straight face.

Harvey took quick notice of Amy as he struggled in his bonds, glaring angrily at her. "What are you looking at little girl? Is this entertainment for you!" he shouted, but then his facial features grew calm and a bit friendly. "Please get us down from here! Please! Show some mercy!"

"Us? Who the fuck is us? I only see one of you." Amy replied, grinning. "Oh yeah, your other insane personality. Let me think on that for a second...no."

Harvey's face quickly grew into an angry and bitter expression. "WHAT!!! Get us the hell down from here you little bitch! Do you have any idea who I am! I will kill you! Slow and painfully!" he shouted, thrashing around in an attempt to get free.

Amy only rolled her eyes before turning and walking away, ignoring Harvey's shouts of protest as she continued to explore. Soon enough she found a set of stairs leading down into what looked to be a basement, which thankfully had lighting at the bottom. Cautiously and quietly Amy made her way down the stairs, entering another room that held damaged lockers, a small prison cell across the room and another cell to the right.

Being curious as she always was Amy headed to the cell on the right only to immediately regret looking. The cell itself reminded her of the one she saw in the movie Silence of the Lambs, but instead of seeing Hannibal Lector inside the cell she saw a man inside hanging by his wrists in the middle of the cell. The man wore a weird looking mask, half was normal and the other half was deformed. / _Must be one of Harvey's thugs...well used to be._ /

She stood there staring at the man, seeing no visible signs of life to indicate that he was even alive. "Why would Two-Face put one of his guys in here?" she asked aloud. "Mutiny? Traitor? Dishonorable? ...idiot?"

Receiving no answer Amy began to pace back and forth in front of the cell, trying to find an answer for her question. / _Why the fuck is this guy in here? He doesn't even look like he belongs in there...it actually almost looks like someone else was in there before him._ / She paused and took a look at the mess inside the cell. / _Someone who is apparently obsessed with calendars._ /

"Is there a villain obsessed with calendars?" she asked herself, searching her knowledge of the game's characters to see if she missed someone.

"Well...hello there. Who might you be?" spoke a male voice from the left, startling Amy from her thoughts.

She looked to her left to see a large man wearing an orange prison garb as well as a metal brace on his right leg. Amy could tell the man was bald and held some strange tattoos on his head, but other than that she had no idea who he was. / _Must be one of the regular prisoners. But then why the fuck would he come here? Much less think to come here unless he wanted to poke fun at Mr. Personality._ /

The mysterious man took a step forward, causing Amy to take a step back. "There's no need to fear me. Today is not a special holiday...although I could make this day a holiday for your death."

"Uh...no thank you. I'm not really in the mood for celebrating anything tonight...unless it has anything to do with me going home. That I would love to celebrate." Amy replied, doing her best to stay calm.

The sound of a child's voice. interrupted the conversation. 

**HI!**

Followed by the sounds of multiple metal footsteps.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

The child's voice makes itself known again.

**HELLO!**

Three tall dark shadows stood over the man causing him to turn around and quickly limp away as best he could, the metal brace making it difficult for him to move any faster. A smaller dark shadow made itself known as it stood close to the three tall shadows, all four blocking the doorway.

Amy could only stare in silence, wishing she would have avoided this place. / _I'm sure Batman will find me and save me. That's what he always does for people in danger. Besides, my phone has that goddamn stupid tracker he put in it so finding me won't be a problem._ / Amy backed up until she could go no further, the wall stopping her from going any further. / _Oh who the fuck am I kidding. I'm going to die! But even if Batman does find me I'm still going to die because he's going to kill me for leaving! Stupid stupid stupid! Why are you so fucking stupid, Amy!_ /

Four pairs of glowing eyes stared at the man and Amy.

Bright green.

Bright blue.

Dark blue.

Pure black.

**AHA!HA!HA! AHA!HA!HA! AHA!HA!HA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap has decided to show himself and Amy might receive some medical help...or she might be tortured painfully when they reach the Wonder Tower

Toy Bonnie.

Toy Chica.

Balloon Boy.

Toy Freddy.

/ _As if the old versions weren't bad enough!_ / The dim lighting was all that was needed to see the four animatronics blocking the only way out, and they didn't look like they were going to just step aside and let them out. Calendar Man had backed up close to where Amy stood, trying to think of a way to escape but couldn't come up with a plan. He doubted that he could do anything let alone get past the animatronics, especially with the condition his leg was currently in.

Amy sort of had an idea of how to get away, although she had a feeling it wouldn't work. / _No harm in trying._ / "Well I think we both know exactly what we need to do now..." she paused. "You have to sacrifice yourself so I can escape to freedom."

Calendar Man looked back at Amy as if she was out of her mind. Sacrifice himself to let this strange unknown girl live?! There was no way he was going to let a girl make decisions for him, especially if his life was on the line. He would've killed her right there and then but that would have to wait for now. However there is one thing he almost overlooked had he not noticed it sooner.

The prison cell.

Surely it was strong enough to keep these mechanical things out, then he would be safe from harm and have a front row seat to witness the girl's well timed death. It was a shame he couldn't get to know more about her, but life was more important at the moment. Thankfully he had kept the door to the cell open just enough to where it wouldn't shut and lock itself. It couldn't be seen visibly to anyone else but he knew it was unlocked. All that would be needed was a split second move to either be safe or be killed.

Without further hesitation Calendar Man quickly reached his hand to the cell door and opened it, slipping inside and shutting the door until a soft click was heard, signaling that the door was now locked. He was finally safe and out of harm's reach, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Amy.

It took Amy several seconds to realize that Calendar Man was inside the prison cell, leaving her completely vulnerable to be attacked. "You chicken shit motherfucker!" she yelled. "You're just going to stand there and watch me die?!"

Calendar Man gave a chuckle as he limped over to the bed and sat down, grinning. "No. I'm going to sit and watch you die." he spoke with a calm voice.

Amy gave Calendar Man a wicked glare. "I hope you rot in there with your new prison buddy!" she shouted before punching the plexiglass cell with her still injured arm, pain immediately shooting through her arm that made her cringe. "Oh you sonofabitch...I hate you all."

He only scoffed at her. "You're not a very smart girl, are you?"

A footstep was heard, drawing their attention back to the four mechanical animatronics of death as they slowly began to move towards Amy. As far as she could tell, there was no way for her to escape and no way to distract the metal killing machines. / _This is it. This is the end of me. Although I've said that before and could be wrong again...but this time might be it for me._ /

Mere inches away, within grabbing reach. She did not close her eyes this time.

A tall dark shadow appeared from behind. White glowing eyes piercing the darkness.

/ _Batman?_ /

**SSSCCRRREEEEAAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!!**

The sound was loud and earsplitting, scaring Amy as well as causing her to jump in fear. Balloon Boy didn't stand a chance as he was grabbed by his outstretched arm and thrown at the small prison cell in the larger room. The three animatronics turned around, ready to attack the mysterious assailant only to be attacked by a golden bunny animatronic. Except this one was completely worn down and heavily damaged, the once golden color now a very dirty yellowish green. The animatronic's body held gaping holes that exposed wires and the inside of the suit, giving it a nightmarish look.

The permanent grin it held gave Amy chills when it made eye contact with her for a brief second.

Springtrap continued its attack on the three animatronics, swinging out at the three as if it were trying to claw at them. It managed to grab Toy Chica by her face and proceeded to slowly crush it as if it were only paper. The screeching crying noise Toy Chica let out was more terrifying than Springtrap himself as the animatronic's face was reduced to nothing more than scraps of metal and wires. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy repeatedly attacked Springtrap, both trying to tackle Springtrap as well as attempting to tear him apart.

Unfortunately they were unsuccessful as Springtrap slammed the now lifeless body of Toy Chica against the two attacking animatronics, knocking both of them into the next room where Balloon Boy had landed from being thrown. Balloon Boy was struggling to get up as Springtrap made his way over to the three fallen animatronics. It stared down at them with the intent to dismantle the three nuisance before going on with his one objective.

Luckily Amy saw her chance to get away unscathed and quietly moved towards the now open doorway as she kept her eyes on the evil killing machines, doing her best to sneak by without alerting them while not paying attention to where she was going. However that would only last for a few seconds before she ran into the fire extinguisher that sat on the wall, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud clang.

It was loud enough to draw Springtrap's attention, causing him to look directly at Amy as she paused and stared back, unsure of what to do. Everything was eerily silent as they both stared at each other, Amy however was trying to think of what to do. / _Make a run for it. There's no way this bastard is fast enough to catch me...but then again I'm not very fast when it comes to running._ /

**SCREEEAAAAUGHUUUAGH!!!!!**

The silence was abruptly ended when Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie attacked Springtrap, both tackling the distracted animatronic to the floor. Amy did not hesitate as she quickly ran up the stairs and ran back the way she had came. She did not stop until she was outside, standing in front of the courthouse doors, panting from running and shaking from fear as well as adrenaline. Suddenly she lurched over, vomiting a little bit of bile and a lot more blood than last time.

Pain erupted from her stomach like a volcano as she lifted her shirt to look at her wound. Some of the stitching was still there but most of it had come undone, more than likely caused by the running she did just moments ago. Blood could be seen oozing from the undone stitches, making Amy cover her stomach back up as nausea swam in her head. She leaned against the doors, taking deep breaths to try and stay calm despite her current condition.

"Goddamnit..." she muttered, spitting out a bit of blood that welled up in her mouth. "Batman is going to kick my ass when he finds me."

Ignoring the pain and nausea as best she could Amy pushed herself from the doors and made her way down the concrete steps to the street, walking down the empty road alone in the darkness. The sound of helicopters could be heard from almost every direction but she didn't care, all she wanted to do now was lay down and sleep. But that was beyond her reach at this point.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

A payphone sitting on the sidewalk began to ring as soon as Amy walked by it, making her stop and look at it. She considered ignoring it but curiosity got the better of her once again as she walked over to the phone, answering it. "Hello." she said, waiting for a reply.

Instead of hearing the Phone Stalker from when she left Freezes' hideout or a message from Phone Guy, Amy received a different message. "Protocol 10 will commence in five hours...Amy."

SLAM!

Amy immediately hung up the phone and walked away as fast as she could, feeling the same fear building up inside her again. /How? How did it fucking know my name! Does everyone in this goddamn hellhole know my name!/ As if to answer her question the sound of a helicopter slowly grew louder and louder until it was right above her. Amy looked up only to be blinded by the light of a spotlight that illuminated the area around her.

"Don't move! We will get you out of here! Just stay put!" a Tyger guard shouted as he lowered a ladder from the helicopter, climbing down to help Amy climb up the ladder.

She was very hesitant at first, knowing these people weren't to be trusted, but then again maybe they thought she was just an innocent girl who somehow got caught inside Arkham City by accident. She prayed they would at least buy that story. The last thing Amy wanted to do was to explain how she got inside Arkham City and possibly become an experiment for Mr. Hugo Strange. The thought was less than pleasant and did not exactly help her confidence.

Finally making it up the ladder Amy sat in one of the seats as the Tyger guard pulled up the ladder and sat across from her, watching her intently. She relaxed in the seat as she let her head lean back and closed her eyes, actually feeling a tiny bit safe for the first time since she arrived in this game. In the guard's point of view, Amy looked as if she had been through hell twice and died along the way. Her skin was pale and bruised in some places. Fresh blood could be seen on her shoulder through the bandages and her stomach through her shirt. Her clothes were still soaked from her earlier swim and dark circles could be clearly seen around her eyes.

"What's your name?" the guard asked, hoping to get an answer.

Amy opened her eyes a little, looking at the guard with a somewhat frustrated stare. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to play 20 questions?" she replied, closing her eyes and going back to relaxing.

The Tyger guard was taken aback by her response, surprised by the girl's rude behavior towards him. "Sorry." he said. "I was just asking."

From then on the ride was silent, giving Amy some comfort as she used this time to try and take a nap. She had no idea where the helicopter was heading but could care less at the moment as her mind slowly fell into a deep sleep.

*******

Watching from the rooftop of an empty building stood Batman as he stared, the helicopter heading directly to the Wonder Tower. He let out a sigh. "Amy, why didn't you stay with Freeze where it was safe." he said to himself before following after the helicopter as fast as he could.

Batman felt that Amy was his responsibility ever since he found her. He had to keep her out of trouble and so far he was doing a terrible job at that. Each injury she gained made him sick inside to the point of wanting to just stop everything and tend to her injuries. But he had to stop Protocol 10 along with retrieving the cure from Joker to save the people who were most likely currently suffering the same illness as he was suffering from.

However if Hugo got a hold of Amy God knows what the madman would do to her. Batman knew there was something off about her. A quick look inside her phone's information told him that. He didn't quite understand it all but it was enough for him to know that Amy was a stranger to this world. She had answers to his questions and he wanted to know the answers, but all of that would have to wait until Protocol 10 and the Joker was dealt with.

*******

The door leading out to the back of the courthouse was violently kicked off its hinges, slamming into the wall across from it. An animatronic bunny figure could be seen as it was harshly thrown out, smashing into the wall where the door impacted. The animatronic was nearly dismembered, having lost both legs and half of its right arm. Both ears had been harshly ripped off along with half its face, its torso held several gaping holes as it weakly tried to crawl away using its left arm.

It did not get far as another animatronic bunny figure stepped out calmly and made its way to the crawling animatronic, placing a single foot on the almost destroyed bunny.

A single bright green eye looked up at the horrifying pair of glowing white eyes staring down at it. The permanent grin of death directly in its face as the other foot came smashing down upon the remaining part of Toy Bonnie's face, ending its life.

Springtrap was satisfied and made his way out of the alley it was in, entering the streets of Arkham City ready to kill any that crossed his path.

**SSSCCRRREEEEAAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrowly escaping death once again thanks to Batman, but something doesn't feel right to her. Will she find out?

The suddenness of a bright intense light was the first thing that jolted Amy to wake up from her deep sleep. It felt as though she had been asleep for hours but she felt slightly better than before. It was difficult for her to fully open her eyes thanks to the annoying bright light pointed at her face. She attempted to shield her eyes from the light only to discover that she couldn't lift her arms. / _What the fuck! Did that asshole paralyze me while I was sleeping!_ / Her hands curled into fists as her body shifted, moving just a bit but unable to allow her to actually move around. / _Okay, so I'm not paralyzed but I can't fucking move. Still uncomfortable with this._ /

She lifted her head which was thankfully not restrained and tried her best to look at where she was and find out why she couldn't move. It took a while for the colorful blob of light disappear thanks to the light that had been shining down at her face. / _Stupid light. Where's a goddamn hammer at so I can fucking break the stupid bulb?_ / So far she saw that she was on a metal table, strapped down by thick brown leather straps to keep her from moving. Along with that Amy could see that she was in some kind of medical room, almost like a hospital, but it didn't feel like a hospital.

Unfortunately that wasn't the worst part of it.

Embedded in her chest, just above her stomach wound was a large piece of shrapnel that looked like it was part of the helicopter she had been in. She could clearly make out the letter T on the ruined piece of metal, noting to herself that she had caught a glimpse of the letter when she had to climb up the ladder. What was worse is that the shrapnel had pierced through her breastbone as she could feel it inside her chest when she moved.

Moving was followed by large amounts of pain.

"AAAUUGGHHH!!!! MOTHERFUCKER!!!" she yelled out, slamming her head back down as she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"You should not move so much." spoke a male voice coming from behind her. "Your condition will only grow worse if you move."

She opened her eyes and tried to look behind her, which did not help at all. Amy couldn't really see the person but could feel their presence and glared. "Why the fuck do I have a piece of metal stuck in my goddamn chest!"

"Such language for a young girl such as yourself." replied the voice.

Amy was ready to say something but kept her mouth shut, feeling it would be unwise to blurt out information this person didn't need to know about her. / _Shut up. Just shut the fuck up and don't be stupid._ / Footsteps were suddenly heard, drawing closer and closer until the person stood right next to the table Amy was strapped down on.

"You are very lucky to have survived at all considering how damaged the helicopter was when it crashed." the man said, his face hidden thanks to the light shining in Amy's face. "The pilot and the TYGER guard did not survive but you somehow miraculously made it out alive without damage."

"Without damage?" Amy said in a frustrated tone. "You call this shit 'without damage'?! There's a fucking piece of metal stuck in my chest if you haven't already noticed!"

The man barely made a glance at the metal as he stared down at Amy. "I have noticed. And I am surprised it did not pierce through your heart." he replied, silencing Amy for the moment. "Had it gone any deeper you would be dead right now."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, reflecting on what the man had said but just as quickly stopped caring that she almost died. "That's nice and all but are you going to take it out some time this year or are you going to keep fucking talking?"

Her rudeness made the man quiet as he shifted around before walking away, leaving Amy alone in silence. / _Oh yeah...nice going Amy. Still haven't learned when to just shut the fuck up._ / However the man came back, only this time he was not alone. There were three others behind him, she could hear multiple footsteps but could only guess there were three others. / _Maybe there's just him and another person? Or maybe there's five of them. Wait why the fuck do I even care!_ / She could've easily turned her head to find out but decided there was no reason to care.

"She has a few injuries that don't look like they were caused by the crash, but they look to have been treated. The wound on her stomach is in very serious condition but the sewing has held the wound together for as long as it could hold. Her left leg has been broken and needs to be reset with proper treatment." the man spoke, addressing whoever was with him. "Now as for the metal in her chest, it will need to be removed with extreme care if she is to survive. We will put her under anesthesia until the operation is complete."

"Wait, what? What was that about anesthesia?" Amy said, now alert and nervous.

"Do not worry child." the man said to her in a creepy reassuring tone. "I have the best doctors here that will remove the metal from your chest and fix your injuries. Everything will be fine."

Before Amy could protest any further the sting of a needle on her right arm made her cringe. One of the doctors already injecting the anesthesia while the others set up the equipment and tools needed for the operation. There was nothing Amy could do now but wait until the operation was over, at least now she could sleep without have to worry about dying; unless they screw up during the operation and kill her. But then again if she died during the operation she won't have to feel any pain. / _Such a charming thought before having a goddamn operation being done on yourself._ /

The light was finally moved away from Amy's face, now shining on her stomach injury. / _Thank fucking god._ / Her eyes began to close as the anesthesia took affect. But before Amy went under she caught a glimpse of a man that she immediately recognized as Hugo Strange. / _Why didn't I recognize his voice earlier? Maybe I was barely paying attention._ / Then her eyes caught sight of another man standing behind Hugo Strange. The sight of him made her think that he was some kind of vampire before darkness engulfed her vision.

*******

The loud sound of a helicopter and sudden jerk of the aircraft jolted Amy awake, almost causing her to fall from her seat. A TYGER guard sitting next to her was quick to catch her and pull her up. "Miss stay calm. You're safe now." he said in a calm voice.

She ignored the guard and checked her body, seeing no pieces of metal sticking out. Amy felt her stomach, her fingers brushing against the stitching that held the wound shut. The stitches were all in place and felt stronger than before. The cast was still on her left arm as well as the bandaging on her shoulder, although the bandages on her shoulder looked like they had been replaced with fresh bandaging. / _How long was I asleep for?_ / She scratched at her chest, noticing how it felt weirdly itchy all of a sudden.

"Miss are you okay?" the guard asked, showing concern.

"I'm fine but could you please stop fucking touching me!" she said, nearly shouting at the guard.

He quickly let go of her and went back to holding the shouldered gun he was carrying. "I'm sorry ma'am. I was just making sure you were okay."

"Whatever." she muttered, leaning back in her seat.

Everything seemed to being going smooth for the moment. Peaceful and calm for once.

3...

2...

1...

**BOOOOM!!!!**

Alarms went off as red lights flashed inside the aircraft. The helicopter was falling sideways, black smoke pouring from the front before it crashed onto the roof of a fairly medium-sized building. Amy felt herself being jerked forward from the sudden landing and hit the seats across from her, along with being crushed from the TYGER guard who landed on top of her. / _Can't I have just one goddamn moment of peace!_ /

"Please get the fuck off of me before I take my knife and stab you in the balls." she said with a hint of malice in her voice.

The guard quickly pulled himself up, moving away from Amy as he struggled to open the side door of the downed helicopter. Luckily it opened with not much trouble, revealing the buildings surrounding them as well as letting in the cold air. The guard searched the area, seeing nothing and no one so far, deeming it safe for them to leave.

He slowly moved out of the helicopter, holding his gun up in case someone were to attack. So far everything was quiet, the howl of the wind being the only thing he heard. He turned to face Amy, lowering his assault rifle. "Looks clear. We should be able to make it off of here without any trouble." he said, ready to help Amy out.

Amy rolled her eyes as she got up. / _Looks clear? Where have I heard that before._ / She quickly checked her phone to make sure it was still intact, seeing no cracks or scratches on it before putting it away. "The last person who said 'Looks clear' was damn near killed."

**BANG!**

The sound of the shot echoed all around. The splatter of blood nearly covered Amy's face as the guard fell to the ground dead with a thud, the bullet wound exiting through his skull still spurting out blood. Amy couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face followed by a chuckle. "Told you." she said, strangely finding the man's death to be funny rather than horrifying.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

/ _Oh goddamnit!_ / Multiple shots rang out as a few bullets whizzed past Amy, a couple scraping against her cheek and arm. She quickly retreated back into the safety of the helicopter and struggled to close the side door, only managing to close it halfway. It would be enough to shield her but how long would it last? She didn't want to stick around to find out but she had no way of escaping without being shot at. / _Stupid snippers and their stupid snipper rifles._ / She scratched at her chest again, irritated by the itchiness that seemed to persist. / _Now would be a very good time for Batman to show up and save my ass. I don't care if he fucking lectures me just let him save me!_ /

Suddenly her phone vibrated, making her jump from the vibration in her pocket until she realized it was her phone. She let out a sigh. "Goddamnit all." she muttered, pulling her phone out to see a text message had been sent to her phone.

**Friend: Hello Amy! Did you like my surprise? Why don't you step out and say hello to the boys! They won't hurt you! :D**

Amy glared at the text before typing in her own message, sending it to see if the person would respond. And sure enough he did.

**Friend: Well that wasn't very nice of you to say that. You have a very feisty temper! I like that. ;)**

She closed her eyes and shuddered, deciding to put her phone away. / _No need to keep fueling the fire. Wish there was something I could do to keep myself entertained._ / Amy searched the small space for something, anything that might help her situation but so far she couldn't find anything useful to help at the moment. Again Amy felt useless and defeated, unable to come up with a good idea to save her ass from death.

"Maybe the helicopter will blow up and end my suffering." she muttered, secretly hoping it would. "Can't even make a grab for Mr. Tyger's gun unless I want to have my head blown off."

**THUMP!**

The noise made Amy look up, becoming alert and tense. She remained quiet and still as she listened, hearing footsteps just outside near the helicopter. What made it worse was that the footsteps sounded like metal hitting concrete, coming closer and closer to the helicopter with each step. Then the footsteps stopped, making it eerily quiet.

**SCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!**

The loud ear piercing sound of metal scraping against metal caused Amy to cover her ears, trying to block out the terrible sound. / _Please don't let it be who I think it is!_ / The sound finally ceased, allowing Amy to uncover her ears and let out a small sigh of relief. Unfortunately it was enough to give her position away to whatever was on the outside.

A sharp metal hook pierced through the metal door across from Amy, startling her to the point of scrambling out of the helicopter as the hook cut down through the metal door. A yellow eye peeked through the long cut, staring at Amy as she looked back in time to see the hook slide through the cut and turn sideways, pulling back on the door until it slowly began to bend and open.

With each pull it slowly revealed Withered Foxy as he stood on the other side, a deadly look could be seen in his bright yellow eyes. He had almost killed Amy earlier but was saved by Ivy when her plants had grabbed Amy and pulled her away from him while grabbing him in the process and throwing him into the side of a building a couple yards away.

Now he found her and was going to finish what he started.

Amy got to her feet as she backed away, watching Withered Foxy make his way through the helicopter towards her, his metal foot crushing the dead TYGER guard's skull with an audible crunch as if it were an egg. Amy continued to back up until she reached the edge of the roof, having nowhere to run. She was cornered with no way out and no way to defend herself. She could've grabbed the gun when she had the chance but highly doubted that a few bullets would stop this animatronic. / _I still have my bowie knife, but does Foxy even have a weak spot? If he doesn't then I'm going to die looking like an idiot._ /

Withered Foxy readied himself to attack, raising his hook as he watched Amy unsheathe her bowie knife. Was she really going to risk her life fighting against the animatronic? Her chances of winning were nonexistent but yet she was ready to fight. Not that it mattered to Withered Foxy. He was stronger and faster than Amy and could easily defeat her, especially since she still had a few injuries that would hinder her in fighting.

Suddenly a dark figure knocked Withered Foxy to the ground before quickly moving away. Withered Foxy quickly got to his feet and swung his hook at the attacker, missing with each swing as the figure kept dodging each attack. Although one swing successfully landed on the figure, causing the person to cry out in pain as blood poured from the slash wound across the figure's chest. Blood dripped from Foxy's hook as he swung again and missed, only to be punched multiple times in the chest. A quick kick to the head knocked the animatronic back, making him stumble and fall.

With fast reflexes Withered Foxy got back to his feet and ran at his attacker, swinging his hook only to miss again when the figure dodged to the side and punched Foxy in the back, knocking him to the ground once more. This only angered the animatronic further as he got to his feet again, turning around to stare with a cold and deadly look at the mysterious dark figure.

Enough was enough.

**SCREEEAAAAUGHUUUAGH!!!!!**

Withered Foxy charged at the dark figure as fast as he could. Bloody hook raised and ready to end his attacker's life. The figure only stood in his spot, pulling out a small strange device. It never occurred to Foxy that there was some strange sticky foamy substance covering his back and chest, although he never really took notice during the fight against the dark figure to care.

Unfortunately that would be Withered Foxy's downfall.

CLICK.

**BOOM!**

Withered Foxy exploded in mid-run, his body shattering into a million pieces that fell to the ground. Nothing remained except for a single yellow eye, still brightly lit and glowing for a few seconds until the light faded away.

Batman turned to look at Amy, saying nothing as he stared at her. She looked to be okay. No serious injuries external or internal as far as he could tell. Her hair was somewhat of a mess and the blood covering her face made her look like she was a murdering psychopath. Inside he was glad that she was still alive and okay, but he had to get her somewhere safe. Freeze had been a little upset when he found out that Amy just up and left after he treated her injuries, thinking the girl was very foolish for putting herself in danger by leaving.

Amy couldn't hold back the nervous smile that forced its way on her face as she sheathed her knife. She didn't say anything when Batman picked her up, holding her tightly with his one arm as he aimed his grappling hook. She felt relieved when he showed up and couldn't help but wonder how this would play out when they returned to Freezes' hideout. He didn't look upset but looks could be deceiving. / _Maybe he'll let me off on this one. I mean after what I've been through he should give me a break...even though it was my own stupidity that got me into trouble anyways._ /

"We're going to have a talk when we reach Mr. Freeze." Batman spoke in that same commanding tone as he had done before.

/ _Goddamnit! God fucking motherfucker!_ / Amy forced herself to smile. "Sure. Whatever you say... _dad_." Not even that could give her enough satisfaction.

*******

"Sure. Whatever you say... _dad_."

Hugo Strange stood while watching several monitors that were placed on the wall in silence, listening to speaker with a satisfied smile that was clearly seen on his face. "Is the implant working?" asked a voice from behind.

Hugo gave a nod. "It is working better than we expected it would. The camera is even able to show a clear picture with no problems." he spoke as he watched the screen that showed a clear image of Batman's face from an angle below him, right at his chest.

"That strange animatronic....my assassins have seen several more around Arkham City. Three of which are damaged in the courthouse." the man spoke.

Hugo looked back at the man with a questioning look on his face. "What are you suggesting?"

"Have your guards retrieve the damaged ones. They might be of some use later on." the man said, his bright green eyes watching the playback of Withered Foxy on one screen with interest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for an explanation, but then again Amy hates to explain things.

The trip back to Mr. Freeze was silent and short than Amy hoped. The last thing she wanted to do was give an explanation for her being in Arkham City along with the robot animals of death. Plus she is not the best when having to explain anything. However there was no way to stop this from happening as they finally made it to the ice cube hideout that Freeze currently resided in. Batman carefully set Amy on her feet and followed her inside from behind, just in case she tried to make a run for it or do something stupid, so far she was cooperating just fine without complaining.

"Do I really need to explain everything? I mean I've been through enough hell tonight the least you can do is let me take a break." she said in a clearly irritated tone.

Spoke too soon.

"I just need you to tell me what is going on to see if my hunch is right." Batman replied.

"Your hunch? What hunch is that?" Amy asked, now a little curious of what he meant.

"Before I put a tracker on your phone I came across a few things." he said, noticing how Amy almost tripped when he spoke. "I want to know what I'm dealing with and I need you to help me."

Amy, still trying to get over the thought of Batman going through her phone when she had been unconscious, simply shrugged. "I don't know what you expect me to tell you Bruce, besides what I know-"

"What did you say?" he said, cutting her off quickly with a surprised tone of voice.

Amy stopped walking and turned to look at him, grinning a bit. "What? You're surprised that I know who you really are? Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure out who you really are...and there are a lot of idiots who still haven't put two and two together and most likely never will."

In a sudden burst of anger Batman grabbed Amy by the front of her shirt and slammed her hard again the wall, glaring at her with a look that could kill. "Have you been spying on me for Hugo Strange?" he asked in a deadly voice. "If you have been lying to me this whole time you will regret it in the end."

"Do you actually think someone of my stupidity and bitchiness could spy on you without you noticing?" she asked, being only half-afraid because if he wanted to Batman could easily knock her out with no problem. "Just give me a chance to explain like you planned on making me do and if you still don't believe me then lock me away with the rest of these assholes because I'm obviously a secret spy for the crazy doctor!"

He could have just knocked her out right there in case she was lying, but if she had proof for her innocence then it would be enough, although it would make him feel guilty for treating Amy so harshly. Batman let go of Amy as he stared down at her with a hard look. "Fine. But if I find out you've been lying to me-"

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'll regret it. I heard you the first time." she said, cutting him off as he had done to her. "Let's just get this over with because I'm fucking freezing in here!" Amy's body shivered from the cold as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to stay warm.

As soon as they reached the main room where Freeze was working, tapping away at a keyboard that sat in front of two large monitors, he turned to face them. "Impressive, Batman, I doubted you would actually return." he turned his gaze to Amy, staring at her. "And I doubted you would still be alive, Amy."

Amy raised a brow, not recalling ever telling Freeze her name. "How did you-" she looked at Batman and shot a glare at him. "Do you enjoy going around and telling everyone my goddamn name!"

"Batman never told me your name." Freeze said before Batman could answer. "You can thank your friend Nick when he called your phone."

"Ooooh.....I feel like such a bitch now." she gave Batman a nervous smile. "Sorry. Should have figured it would be Nick's fault."

Batman gave her a stern look. "Amy, it's time you explained what is going on. Now." he said, becoming rather impatient.

Rolling her eyes Amy took her phone out, noting that the battery was low, but enough to show help her explain what was going on. She searched through it for a moment before smiling after finding what she was looking for. Then she tapped her fingers on the screen and stayed silent when the phone began to ring out loud.

"Hello?" Nick answered. "Amy, are you dead?"

"No I'm not dead! How else would I be fucking calling you, dumbass!" she replied, obviously annoyed by Nick's question.

"Did you call me just to bitch at me and insult me?" Nick asked, sounding upset. "And why the hell am I on speaker?"

"I need you to send a picture of the Arkham City game. Along with some game screenshots." she said, starting to pace back and forth.

"Screenshots? Why am I doing this? And why should I after how mean you were just a moment ago?" Nick asked questioningly.

Amy curled her free hand into a fist and gave an audible growl, normally doing that if she was extremely upset. "My goddamn life is on the line so just fucking do it! I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in this game and possibly in a asylum full of psychopaths!" she glanced at Freeze. "Except you. You're actually normal."

Freeze was unsure of how to react to Amy's comment. "Thank you?" he said questioningly.

"Okay okay, I'll get on it just give me a few minutes...goddamn bitch." he said, muttering the last part as he took a picture of the game cover before looking up screenshots on the phone. "Do you have any pictures saved on here? Or did you forget that I can't search the internet while talking on the phone?"

"Fuck. I forgot. But I do have some screenshots saved...mainly of Joker but it shows some of the gameplay." she replied.

After several minutes of silence passed by pictures began to appear on her phone, being sent via text messaging. She gave the phone to Batman so he could look at them himself to determine whether or not if she was innocent or not. So far he seemed to be convinced by the pictures, carefully looking through each one as he did. Amy couldn't help but watch him as he looked through them, hoping those pictures were enough needed to prove her innocence; the last thing she needed right now was to be falsely accused for working with Hugo Strange as well as being stuck in this game forever.

Batman stared at the pictures before looking up at Amy, handing the phone back to her. "They show no signs of being tampered with which means I can trust you, unless you do something to prove me wrong."

She took her phone back and grinned at Batman. "Well then I guess I should lower my level of stupidity down a few notches then." she said in a sarcastic manner.

"HA! The day that happens is the day when hell freezes over and it snows in Egypt!" Nick commented, laughing all the while.

"We do not need comments from people who aren't in the room with us, thank you very much." Amy said, glaring at the phone.

"Whatever. Do you need anything else your royal bitchiness?" Nick asked, chuckling as he tried to resist the urge to laugh.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No thank you. If I'm dying I'll call you. See ya!"

"Bye."

With that said Amy pocketed her phone and closed her eyes, trying to let her mind relax while it could before she had to start explaining everything else. All she wanted right now was a minute to breathe and enjoy the peacefulness while there was still time. But then again those usually never last very long for her.

"I'm going to assume you still want me to explain why I'm here and what the deal is with the animatronics being here too." she said, looking to Batman for an answer.

Batman gave her a nod. "Yes. I had a feeling you would know more about them."

Amy shrugged and leaned against a desk despite how cold it was to be somewhat comfortable. "Okay then, here comes my idiocy." she smiled a bit. "First of all, what you guys are living in is a video game for people in my world to play."

Freeze decided it would be a good time to interject. "That is impossible." he said, sounding sure of himself. "There is no physical way to cross between dimensions, let alone find one or create one that leads to another world."

Amy shot a glare at Freeze when he spoke, gripping the edge of the desk tightly. "Really? You choose now to say something?" she spoke frustratedly. "Have you not been paying any attention at all tonight? You saw the fucking abomination we ran into after leaving the goddamn museum! What the fuck do you call that?"

"It could be something we haven't seen before that might have been living in secrecy for years." he countered.

"Freeze could be right, Amy." Batman spoke, siding with Freezes' theory as well as making him doubt Amy's trust.

"Oh, of course. That's the only fucking explanation for it! And when the fuck did you begin siding with Snow Miser here? You're supposed to be on my side!" she shouted while pulling out her phone and tapping the screen a few times. "Here, let me show you a little video that might convince you both."

Freeze took the phone, somehow finding a way to project the video image from the phone into a hologram that sat in the air for all three to view. The video itself was also the video that introduced the Five Nights at Freddy's game to Amy, as well as making her very interested in the game itself.

First there was some music for the first five seconds but quickly ended, followed by a voice. " _Hey Gavin_." spoke a male voice.

" _Hey Michael._ " replied a British male voice in a creepy manner.

" _Are you ready?_ " Michael asked.

" _I'm ready._ " Gavin replied in the same creepy voice before laughing.

For the next several moments Batman and Freeze watched the video in silence, both showing no signs of fear or even jumping in fright from the jumpscares. Amy just sat on the desk and watched the video with eagerness, loving every second of it. She could faintly remember the first time she watched it and that it seemed to still hold a level of creepiness, as if she were watching it for the first time again.

When the video finally came to an end Freeze handed the phone back to Amy, the sureness of his theory having been crushed before his eyes. "There's more than four. How do you explain the others?" Batman asked.

"Duh, they made two more games after the first one adding new animatronics. There is a fourth game in development but thankfully nothing from the fourth game has shown itself...unless either of you have seen anything strange?" she asked, both shaking their heads no in response. "Good. Now how they got here...I don't fucking know. If I knew I would have been more than happy to tell you. I got here by opening my fucking bedroom door and just walked through." she explained. "Why I'm even here I don't even know so you're shit out of luck."

"Is there a way to stop them?" Batman asked, thinking over everything he was told while also trying to find a solution to get rid of these animatronc nightmares.

Amy could only shrug. "Maybe? Possibly? I don't fucking know." she said. "I mean so far one was dipped in acid which seemed to be very effective in killing it. And you blew one up with your explosive gel so that's another way...but then there's Springtrap..."

"Springtrap? Sounds like a new rival for Batman to face." Freeze spoke, even though disappointed that his theory didn't work out was rather intrigued by these animatronics.

"No, Springtrap is an animatronic as well but he's very smart and very fucking dangerous. And he already took out four animatronics pretty goddamn easily." Amy replied, getting up from the desk before looking at Batman. "Do you understand now why I didn't listen to you earlier, even though it was stupid of me."

"If these things are as dangerous as the ones that attacked you then you need to stay with Freeze and let me handle them." Batman spoke as he turned and began walking away, making his way out to take care of the situation.

Amy stared at him speechless with a bewildered look on her face before glaring and running up beside him. "Hold the fuck on there! You're not leaving me with Freeze while you're out fighting! I'm the only one who knows more about these things than you do so I should come along!"

Batman immediately paused and looked down at Amy with that cold harsh stare of his. "You are in no condition to go anywhere and you were almost killed! I will not let you endanger your life."

Amy wanted to yell at him in protest but had a better idea, if you could call it an idea. She huffed in what seemed like defeat as her shoulders slumped, giving Batman an upset look. "Fine, you win. I'll stay here while you go out and play lone wolf hero." she said.

There was something off about this and he knew it. Batman already knew Amy too well enough to know she wouldn't just give up so easily without yelling or protesting against him. What was she up to? It was hard for him to tell what she was planning. He narrowed his eyes, deciding to play along in her little game.

"Good. I'll send for Robin to come and make sure you don't try to sneak out again." he said, getting ready to contact Robin.

/ _Here goes nothing._ / Amy gave Batman a disturbing innocent smile. "Okay. You go ahead and do that- OH MY GOD IT'S THE JOKER! HE FOUND US!" she shouted, pointing behind Batman.

She did not expect him to actually fall for her trick but Batman quickly spun around, ready to fight and defend Amy only to see nothing. No other heat signatures could be detected except for his own, excluding Freeze since his body could not produce heat. Wait a minute. Only Batman's body heat could be detected. Why couldn't he detect Amy's body heat?

As soon as Batman had turned back around Amy was no longer where she had been standing. Amy had immediately taken off when Batman was distracted, making it outside as she took off down the empty street alone. Freeze would have stopped her had he not been distracted by Amy's false comment on seeing the Joker. He wanted the clown dead for taking his beloved Nora, but now this only fueled his anger. If he ever saw Amy again he would teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Batman quickly ran out in hopes to catch sight of Amy but his hopes were dashed when he saw no sign of her. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Robin, I need you to go after Amy and bring her back to Freezes' hideout. Do not let her out of your sight when you bring her back."

"On my way." Robin replied. "And don't worry, I'll look after her."

It brought some relief to Batman but he would not stop worrying until he knew Amy was safe. He took out his grappling hook and shot it in the air, going off to find any animatronics that were still roaming around and maybe hopefully find Amy in the process. So many decisions Batman had to make it tore him apart inside when he had to choose.

"Amy please turn around and go back." Batman muttered, wishing she would put her stubbornness aside to stop and go back.

*******

Hugo had been watching the monitors ever since the implant was placed, the screens showing everything that Amy could see. "That explains the robots, along with our mysterious guest." he spoke, watching the repeating video feed shown on a couple monitors while one was showing live feed of Amy running down the empty street.

"If we could gather the remaining animatronics before Batman destroys them we could use them for Protocol 10." replied Ra's al Ghul while he watched the monitors as well. "Will the camera implant stay held within her chest?"

Hugo turned to Ra's and gave a nod. "Yes. We made sure to attach the main wires to her heart. So it will be impossible to remove it without killing her in the process. The built in microphone is still working perfectly. Both the camera and mic show no signs of static or fuzziness. She will not suspect a thing." Hugo turned back to watch the monitors. "And neither will Batman."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run with one goal in mind....FIND A WAY HOME!

"I can't believe I pulled that off! Best idea I ever had!" Amy shouted in triumph to no one but herself. "I should've used that earlier if I knew he was that gullible. But now my ass is going to be handed to me after Batman is done kicking the shit out of me."

She was still going down the empty street, walking instead after she ran out of breath from running as fast as she did just moments ago. Now she was beginning to feel like a criminal, having a dirty guilty feeling inside her, but yet a huge part of her was enjoying the thrill. But then Amy had to remind herself that this was just a game and nothing more, even if the people in this game had feelings and their own personality.

"Oh well. It was totally worth it." she said as she continued walking, not even noticing the metal footsteps that followed behind her. "I wonder if it's too late to go back...maybe he'll forgive me and we can just move on."

The animatronic following Amy would pause and move into the shadows each time Amy stopped walking as she kept talking to herself, completely oblivious to the danger behind her...as well as above her. The animatronic was not the only one watching her as another pair of eyes kept track of Amy's movement, a blue eye was narrowed as the other eye stared through the scope of a sniper rifle. The crosshairs of the rifle's scope was trained on Amy's back while a steady hand gripped the rifle tightly, one finger lazily moving to the trigger ready to fire.

Unfortunately the mystery sniper had orders, and one of those orders was not to harm the girl.

It was no fun to have a target if you weren't allowed to kill it. At least that's how Deadshot felt right now while watching Amy. Why Hugo Strange wanted him to keep an eye on this girl would be a question stuck forever in his mind, but then it wasn't his place to question Hugo's orders. He could care less what happened to this girl, there weren't any orders given to him that said he had to keep her safe from others.

Deadshot let out a bored sigh as his scope followed Amy, almost reaching out of sight. He would have to move again to stay in sight of her. It frustrated him that he had the chance to take out Batman when Hugo first ordered him to follow Amy, killing him with each passing second when he had a perfect shot. But then good things come to those who wait, and waiting just a little longer wouldn't hurt.

"How can a girl this stupid be enough to get Hugo's attention?" he muttered to himself. "She would be better off dead in my opinion."

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

The footsteps were loud enough for Deadshot to hear, drawing his attention away from Amy. He searched the street below for the source of the noise, so far seeing nothing but Amy. Then he noticed the large shadow approaching her from behind. "What the-"

Casually walking behind Amy was a bear that looked to be six foot tall, stood on two legs, wore a black top hat and its movement seemed almost robot-like. From his point of view it looked like a person walking around in a bear suit, a poorly made bear suit in his opinion. The one question in Deadshot's mind was why this whatever or whoever it could be was following the girl. Maybe it was her protector? But then why was it hiding every time Amy stopped walking?

He took a guess that it was just a nobody trying to get the jump on her for shits and giggles, and for whatever desire they had for her. As much as he didn't care Deadshot now turned his aim on the bear suit, the crosshairs right on its back. His finger began to squeeze on the trigger but then immediately let go as the rifle was lowered. From his position he had no clear shot without hitting Amy and killing her as well. Groaning in frustration Deadshot stood up from his position and quickly moved further down from Amy, making risky jumps while running along the rooftops, stopping when he spotted a fire escape as he jumped at it.

Holding onto the railing Deadshot carefully pulled himself up before going up the fire escape until he reached a window near the top floor. He smashed the butt of his rifle against the window, breaking the glass so he could climb through into an empty bedroom and positioned himself at another window that sat on the far left side of the room. Of course instead of opening the window Deadshot proceeded to break it as he had done with the previous window.

Setting up his rifle he took aim at the bear suit, only to be disappointed. He still didn't have a clear enough shot to take him out. "This will be a tricky shot. I'll be impressed if I pull this off." he muttered, now aiming the rifle at Amy. Hugo would be pissed off by Deadshot's decision but he could care less at the moment. His finger squeezed on the trigger as he held his breath, steadying his aim.

**BANG!**

The shot rang out, echoing in the cold night.

At first Amy didn't feel anything, only a warm wet feeling that appeared on her arm, but her attention was quickly drawn behind her when she heard an all too familiar scream.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

Upon turning around she was met with the sight of Freddy himself, spasming a bit as a few sparks came out from a hole in the center of his chest. Once the spasms ceased Freddy focused his attention on Amy, staring down at her with a cold stoic look. The two of them just stood there, staring at each other in silence until another shot suddenly rang out.

**BANG!**

This time pain immediately followed.

Amy screamed out in pain as she grabbed her right arm where the pain was coming from. Freddy didn't scream this time when the bullet hit his chest again, close to the first shot. Instead the animatronic looked to where the shot had originated from, walking quickly past Amy to find the source. To say the least Amy was surprised when Freddy just walked past her instead of attacking her as she had originally thought, but that was not important right now.

The two bullet wound in her arm were bleeding pretty badly, blood pouring out of both wounds very quickly, reaching the end of her fingertips and dripping onto the ground. The pain was intense and unbearable, reminding her of each injury she had received, making her remember the pain each one brought when she got them.

"Well...at least I can scratch this one off the bucket list.....MOTHERFUCKER COCKBITING ASSHOLE PIECE OF SHIT!" she shouted, her hand curling tightly into a fist. "YOU SHOT MY GOOD ARM YOU GODDAMN PRICK!"

Deadshot lowered his rifle as he stared with a confused look on his face. Two shots directly in the chest and the bastard was still up and walking. He could've sworn that he saw sparks when the first shot hit him but he figured it must've been his eyes playing tricks on him. Now the bear was walking in his direction, picking up speed with each step.

His cover was blown and he needed to disappear quick before the asshole in the bear suit found him. It looked like his first guess was actually right, but Strange never mentioned anything about the girl having a protector with her. It was a little too late to call up and argue with Strange at the moment, Deadshot would be sure to save that for later.

Deadshot shouldered his rifle and left the window, making his way to the fire escape, climbing out of the broken window and quickly making his way down. Once he reached the ground Deadshot began to casually walk away down the alley, trying to look innocent and conspicuous.

Unfortunately he did not move fast enough.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**

The deep laughter made him stop when he should have kept walking.

**HAHAHAHEHEHAH!**

Before he could even turn his head to see who or what was laughing Deadshot was grabbed and thrown at the brick wall of a building. His body hit the wall with more force than he imagined, causing him to cry out from the obvious pain he was feeling. His body fell to the ground with a dull thud as he looked up to see the bear towering over him, staring down at him with no expression. From this angle Deadshot could make out the face and eyes but other than that couldn't see any other features. Of course that did not matter as he got to his feet, ready to fight and relieve the built up anger and tension he was feeling.

"Alright buddy, let's dance." he said, the anger in his tone could be clearly heard.

Without any warning Freddy attacked again, rushing at Deadshot in an attempt to throw him at the wall again. But Deadshot was ready this time. He quickly dodged Freddy's attack, shooting at him from behind using his well known wrist-mount guns. However no matter how much he shot at the bear it did not phase him nor bring him down.

"What the hell are you!" Deadshot yelled as he kept shooting while Freddy turned and began moving towards the assassin.

" **T-t-th-that's a b-ba-bad w-w-wor-word.** " Freddy spoke. " **I'm going t-t-ttooo have to p-p-pu-puuuttt you in t-ti-time out.** "

"Heh, I'd like to see you try and do that you freak!" Deadshot shouted, shooting several more times in hopes the bear would go down. The robotic voice he heard made him come to the conclusion that this thing wasn't a man wearing a bear suit.

" **But once y-y-you're a g-good boy again, you c-ca-can come p-pl-pla-ppplllaaaaayyy with me.** " Freddy said, grabbing Deadshot's right arm where his wrist-mount gun sat. Slowly Freddy began tightening his grip, crushing Deadshot's gun as well as his arm, causing some of the metal to dig into the assassin's skin.

Deadshot cried out in pain as he tried to pull away from the animatronic, kicking and punching at it which did nothing to help. He could hear the sound of bone being slowly broken as the bear's grip continued to tighten, showing no signs of letting go. Deadshot glared at the animatronic and aimed his free wrist-mount gun at Freddy's face, shooting out its left eye. Thankfully it was enough to make it let go of his arm, freeing Deadshot as the animatronic backed away.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

Freddy was not a happy bear.

Seeing that he wasn't going to win this fight any time soon Deadshot quickly took off without another word, leaving Freddy behind. Shooting at that thing did nothing to phase it which was a problem, he would have to find another way to take it down without wasting bullets. Right now he needed to find a safe place and address his arm to see if it was more broken than he thought. The pain was excruciating but nothing that he wasn't used to.

Amy on the other hand was far gone after hearing Freddy scream followed by gunshots. She wanted no part of whatever was taking place further down the street and took off into the maze of alleyways. The only thing she failed to notice was the trail of blood she was leaving behind, thanks to the two bullet wounds on her arm, fresh blood still pouring from both wounds as she ran. / _Will this night ever end! Can I go home, please!_ /

"I hate my life."

*******

Batman let out a somewhat frustrated sigh as he scanned the area around him. Still no sign of Amy ever since she took off and no sign of any animatronics so far. If it turned out that everything that Amy had shown him was fake and only fabricated to make him believe he would have a few words with her when he found her. Everything was surprisingly silent as he stood near the edge of a building's rooftop, looking over the empty dim lit streets below.

Nothing.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

A bloodcurdling scream closely followed the first scream, but unlike the second, the first scream sounded inhuman. Batman immediately leapt from the roof, his cape spreading out and allowing him to safely glide to the source of the screams. He was curious of what he would find once reaching the screams, thoughts of arriving only to be outnumbered by these strange animatronics filled his mind but he remained calm. Every opponent had a weakness, be it human or machine.

Upon finally landing Batman took off once his feet made contact with the ground. It wasn't hard to spot the trail of blood leading into the alley as he followed it, the drops of blood on the ground becoming bigger and bigger as he drew closer and closer. Up ahead Batman could hear noises, crunching and chewing noises that sounded less than pleasant to hear, but despite the noises he pushed forward.

When he finally made it to the source of the screams, the sight that greeted Batman made him more sick inside than he already was.

Blood was splattered in almost every direction, painting the concrete red along with a dumpster that sat against a brick wall. A tall chain-link fence was not only covered in blood but was also adorned with human intestines strewn across the fence like some kind of twisted Christmas decoration. Laying in a large pool of blood were a few human remains such as the liver, a lung, a lower jaw that looked to have been forcefully torn off, a tongue and the body they belonged to.

The body was currently being devoured by a large yellow chicken animatronic that had not even noticed Batman's presence. But then it would give him the element of surprise. With a quick reflex Batman threw a few batarangs at Chica, grabbing her attention as she looked at Batman with her purple eyes, blood covering her beak and pieces of flesh stuck in her teeth. Just staring at the animatronic was disturbing enough.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

Chica ran at Batman, ready to take a bite out of where ever her teeth could get a hold of. However Batman was faster and dodged the charging animatronic before it could attack him. Batman used the momentum as he quickly turned around to jump onto Chica, spraying her back with his explosive gel before he was suddenly thrown off.

He only managed to spray two spots on Chica's back, but knew it wouldn't be enough to fully stop the animatronic. Regaining himself before the animatronic charged at him again, only to be suddenly enveloped in a cloud of thick smoke that seemed to come from nowhere. But even that didn't stop Chica as she was able to grab Batman by the throat, pulling him close to her as she then began to bite down hard on his shoulder, her teeth breaking through his suit and puncturing the skin.

Blood began to flow from the fresh wound as Batman struggled to release himself from the animatronic's strong grip. Using his left arm Batman placed more explosive gel on Chica's face and part of her chest as best he could, unfortunately there was no way he could shield himself when detonating the gel. This would hurt very much, he knew that, but it had to be done.

**BOOM!**

The animatronic exploded, bits and pieces of sharp metal cutting at Batman as the explosion left him bruised and covered in black dust. The wound on his shoulder was still bleeding but it didn't bother him, having had worse injuries in the past. His ears were ringing from the explosion as he walked away, his body aching all over in pain. But he couldn't stop now. There were still a few animatronics that had to be dealt with quickly before they can find a way to escape and make their way into the city.

"Alfred, I need you to send a few things to my location." he spoke, glancing at the wound on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked, concerned and worried that Bruce was hurt worse than usual.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I'll send the coordinates to you." Batman replied, hoping he sounded reassuring enough to Alfred that he was okay.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred said, being slightly reassured.

Batman then switched from talking to Alfred to contacting Robin, checking to see if he had any luck in finding Amy. "Robin, did you find her?"

"I almost had her but the signal from her phone disappeared." he replied. "Do you think she got rid of the tracker?"

"No. There might be an interference blocking the signal from her phone." Batman said, sounding upset that Robin had been so close only to lose the trail. "Just keep trying to find her. Look for any signs where she might have been."

"Got it. I'm sure she didn't get too far." Robin spoke, leaving it at that as he made his way across building rooftops while scanning the ground below in search of Amy.

Will this night ever have an end?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocked out three times in one night...must be a new record for her.

"Man what the hell is going on around here?" spoke a terrified voice.

Out walking around after killing off a few of Penguin's thugs were four of Joker's clown thugs Three of them carried some kind of weapon, but the fourth had no weapon, having lost it when fighting against Penguin's thugs. "I thought we only had Batman to worry about. Now we have to keep an eye out for some 6 foot tall killer robot animals?"

Another clown thug carrying a metal bat only scoffed. "6 foot robot animals? I think you've been seeing things Jeff? Or have you been popping pills again?"

The others laughed except for Jeff. "You know I haven't gotten a hold of any pills since I've been in this shithole! I'm being serious!" he said, nearly shouting. "I saw one walking around earlier! I think it was some sort of duck or chicken, I don't know but it had two mouths and there was blood covering its mouths and everything!

Another clown holding a crowbar scoffed at Jeff. "Yeah, sure. Let us know when you see the Easter bunny." which was quickly followed by laughter.

Jeff only groaned, frustrated that the others didn't believe him. Sure he was a druggie but he knew what he saw was real. As real as the Batman. And the last thing he wanted to do was run into the horrifying monster he saw earlier, or any others that were possibly running around in Arkham City. And what was worse is that he didn't have a weapon after the fight with Penguin's thugs, leaving him vulnerable for any attack.

**EHTNOITACILPPAFOCIRTCELEROYVAEHERUSSERPIDEKOOLDNUORAEHTMOORTAEHTSUOREMUNSNOITNEVITNEUQOLEYNOMITSETFOASSELERITYTIUNEGNI**

The voice was deep and almost sounded like a demonic robot.

All four thugs were now alert and tense, ready to fight off whoever or whatever made that noise. None of them had ever heard anything like it before and it was enough to raise the hair on the back of their necks. Had they walked into an ambush without realizing it? Or was this something new? They wouldn't know until whatever it was made a move first.

From the safe darkness of an alley looking out into the street the clowns were walking down gave Amy a perfect view. She had heard the voice as well and could only imagine which animatronic it was this time. Not knowing which one it was as well as not seeing it made Amy nervous but nonetheless she stayed silent and did not move from her spot. Her eyes searched everywhere to try and pinpoint the source of the voice but saw nothing.

Blink.

There it was.

Sitting in the middle of the empty street was Golden Freddy.

The clowns immediately saw the animatronic but could not comprehend what had just happened. Did a robot animal just appear in the middle of the street out of nowhere? It was pretty funny to watch the clown thugs stand in the middle of the street with befuddled looks on their faces while they tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. It made Amy chuckle as she watched, making her wish she had a drink and some popcorn with her to enjoy the show.

"What a bunch of dumb fucks." she muttered, leaning against the wall as she watched.

Unsure of what to do all four thugs cautiously moved towards Golden Freddy, in case this was just a distraction from the real attack. So far nothing happened as they were now standing very close to the lifeless animatronic. The clown with the bat stared at the golden bear, trying to determine if it was a threat or not.

He looked back at Jeff, grinning. "So, is this what you were talking about? The killer robot?" he looked back at Golden Freddy. "Looks more like a bear than a chicken, duck, whatever the hell you supposedly saw."

Jeff was horrified when he saw Golden Freddy and even more horrified when they had to get closer to it, hanging behind the others to stay away from it. He was surprised that he could speak after the comment was made. "Reese I'm telling you, these things are dangerous! Get away from it!"

"Oh come on, Jeff." spoke the clown holding the crowbar as he moved closer to the animatronic. "It's practically harmless."

"Zach you idiot get away from that thing or it'll kill you!" Jeff warned, his warning falling on deaf ears.

Zach gave a wicked smirk as he circled Golden Freddy, searching for a good weak spot to whack at. "Hey Adam, think I could whack this bear's head off in one swing?" he asked, glancing at the clown holding a wooden bat that had a lot of nails surrounding the top.

Adam gave a shrug, shouldering the bat. "That depends, willing to make a bet?" he asked.

"Sure. I get your bat if I can and you keep my crowbar." Zach said, gripping the crowbar with both hands as he readied himself.

"Deal. But you're going to lose this bet. There's no way you can whack the head off with that piece of shit metal." Adam commented.

Amy had to resist the urge to laugh as she kept watching. Part of her felt like she should warn them before they cause something bad to happen, but then the other part of her could care less if anything happened. And even if she tried to warn them the chances of being raped and killed were very high, so it would be best to just observe for now. Amy couldn't help but feel shit was about to go down in just a few seconds, so she sat down on the ground to get comfortable while watching, smiling the whole time.

**THUNK!**

The sound of metal hitting metal rang out, echoing for a moment before fading away. The crowbar hadn't done much damage, save for a slightly noticeable crack now formed on the side of Golden Freddy's face. Jeff gave a sigh of relief when nothing bad followed, relaxing a bit from the fear that had grown inside him. Zach on the other hand was not impressed or happy with the results as Adam laughed at Zach's failure.

"I can't believe you thought that piece of shit would actually take the head off!" Adam commented, continuing to laugh.

Zach glared at Adam for a second before glaring at the animatronic. "Stupid bear." he said, giving it a punch to the head, ignoring the pain that formed in his fist. "Stupid crowbar."

The crowbar was tossed to the side in hatred as Zach then gave the animatronic a kick to its legs. Reese only rolled his eyes, very annoyed by the childish act and irritated that they were wasting time with a stupid robot. "Can you assholes knock it off! We need to get back to Joker before he decides to throw us in the mill for being late!" he said with anger in his tone.

Too late.

A black oil like substance began to leak from Golden Freddy's eyes, mouth and from the crack on his face, droplets falling to the ground as the black substance continued to lightly pour from those three spots. Amy stared at the animatronic, head tilted with a look of confusion on her face. / _Did he do that in the game?_ / She thought back to several gameplays of the first game and did not remember anything like this happening. / _No. He didn't...so what the fuck is he doing? Maybe he's crying? But if I recall you can't cry from your mouth...or your head._ /

The clowns didn't know what to make of the animatronic as they stared in confusion as well, until Zach began to cough a bit at first, sounding like he swallowed something that went down the wrong tube. Then it grew worse and worse, his coughing becoming harsh and uncontrollable, now sounding like he was choking on something. The others were unsure of what was happening to Zach as he hunched over, his hands going to his throat as if trying to help himself breathe.

"Zach what the hell is wrong?" Adam asked, slightly worried.

"Hey Zach, you okay?" Reese asked, both staring at him as they did not know how to help.

For a moment the coughing ceased, allowing Adam and Reese to relax. But that was only short lived before Zach regained his posture, revealing a gut-wrenching sight. Jeff immediately backed further away in fright as Adam and Reese jumped back from the sight in fear, Adam however immediately felt nauseous and turned away as he began to vomit. Amy stared in surprise and horror, her mouth agape as she quickly stood up.

Blood had begun to pour from Zach's eyes, mouth, nose and ears; first in small droplets and streams that quickly turned into thick flowing waterfalls. And as if that wasn't enough his mouth began to open wide, his skin and flesh ripping and tearing as his mouth continued to open wider and wider until his lower jaw hung down. Zach's tongue and teeth could easily be seen as well as the inside of his throat as blood poured out faster, showing no signs of stopping. The only thing that still kept his lower jaw connected were pieces of skin that had not fully ripped apart.

Suddenly Zach fell to the ground, landing on his back with a dull thud. His now lifeless body half covered in his own blood, leaving a horrific sight. Jeff wanted to run away and never look back, but his legs were frozen where he stood, unable to move due to the fear welling up inside him. Reese remained silent, his mind still trying to process what just happened as he stared down at Zach's now dead body.

This would be their downfall.

Walking out from the shadows where Amy stood was an endoskeleton without a suit. She recognized it as the mysterious endoskeleton from the second game. It made Amy shiver with intense fear when she saw it walk out just a foot across from her, amazed that it did not detect her. Or maybe it had and did not see her as a threat. She was unsure as she watched the endoskeleton walk over to the three remaining clowns, moving towards Adam who was still puking his guts out. Its footsteps were surprisingly silent, making no noise as it drew closer and closer.

Adam never saw it coming.

In one swift movement the endoskeleton closed the distance between it and Adam, standing in front of him when he regained his composure. Adam was speechless for a second as he stared at the endoskeleton. "What the f-" were his last words.

In the blink of an eye the endoskeleton gripped Adam's arms as it swiftly bit down on Adam's face, causing him to scream out in pain. The scream immediately caught Reeses' attention as he turned around in time to see the endoskeleton tear away a chunk of Adam's face, pieces of skin and muscle could be seen clearly as blood poured out from the gaping hole. Adam's teeth and skull were a bit revealed, then the endoskeleton took a bite to the man's jugular, silencing him forever before tearing away another chunk of flesh.

Jeff couldn't take it anymore and blacked out, falling to the ground unconscious. Reese was now on his own to deal with this robot, swinging his bat at the metal skeleton to try and dismantle it. He caught its attention very quickly after the first swing as the endoskeleton turned to face Reese, only to meet the end of the bat. Its body was knocked down harshly as Reese proceeded to continue hitting the endoskeleton relentlessly.

"Die you metal freak of nature!" he shouted, smashing its face to nothing but bits and pieces of metal and plastic from its now shattered eyes.

The endoskeleton twitched and spasmed for a moment or two before finally laying still, its body broken and bent in several places from where the bat had struck it. Reese huffed and panted as his shoulders slumped before he regained his posture, his eyes glancing at Adam's body and Zach's body. One thing he noticed was that the golden bear was now gone, leaving no trace evidence that it was ever there. Had he imagined it? Did they all imagine it? Maybe it was the cause of some chemical to make them hallucinate and go crazy.

Amy stood in her spot as she watched Reese, wanting to just take off and never look back. She had the chance to do so when Reese was beating the shit out of the endoskeleton, but it was too exciting to run away from. / _Okay, I could just take off and be alone again which would make me vulnerable for one of those fuckers to attack me._ / The scenarios she thought of made her cringe. / _On the other hand if I make a compromise with these two idiots I'll be safe and protected...until they decide to turn around and kill me like the backstabbers they are._ /

The ideas were not the best, but then again the odds were already against Amy when she arrived to Arkham City. "Fuck it. If I do this I will not be the goddamn victim!" she muttered to herself, trying to keep her voice low before leaving the darkness as she walked over to Reese.

Reese was still shaken by what happened, unsure of how he would explain this to Joker and not be killed for a unconvincing excuse. But then Jeff was still alive so maybe he would back up his story. "Better wake his ass up then."

Once she was close enough Amy gave Reese a tap on his shoulder. "Hey clown face-"

**WHACK!**

Reese did not hesitate when he swung around, the metal bat making contact with Amy's head which knocked her out, her body making a dull thud when she fell to the ground. Reese restrained his urge to hit again once he realized it was just a girl and not some freaky killer robot, and he also noticed blood seeping out from the new wound on her head where the bat had struck.

Tonight was not a good night.

*******

Once his wound was patched up Batman continued his search for the animatronics, hearing no word from Robin on finding Amy. Things seemed to be taking a turn for the worse tonight no matter what he did, but that only pushed him to try and fix what had to be fixed. So far he managed to take out two animatronics which gave him a sliver of hope, but finding them was very difficult without anything to help him track their whereabouts.

"Have you guys seen a fox or a bunny running around here?"

Fox? Bunny?

Batman glided down to a building rooftop close enough to hear the conversation without letting himself be seen or heard. He could spot three of Penguin's thugs standing around holding guns as they chatted away, recalling what they've encountered, seen or heard from any rumors spreading around. At least without any of his equipment to help Batman could always rely on listening in to conversations for information he that would help him.

"A fox and a bunny? What the hell have you been smoking, Dan?" one thug spoke in a joking manner.

"I haven't been smoking anything, smartass! I swear I keep seeing a fox and a bunny walking around everywhere! The bunny even took out two of Two-Faces' thugs and dragged them off!" Dan replied in a serious tone.

The other two only scoffed and laughed at Dan. "Maybe you were hallucinating. Being stuck in this hellpit will do that to you."

Dan pondered on the comment and gave a slight nod. "I guess you're right."

That was all Batman needed to hear before taking off. If one of the animatronics were attacking Two-Faces' thugs then maybe it was still somewhere near the courthouse. It was only a guess at this point until Batman arrived there to see for himself. Deep inside he hoped Amy would be there. Maybe she was heading for the courthouse to be safe. Although she had shown Batman how stubborn and refusing she could be, especially when it came to following a simple command, but if it came to her life being threatened she would be smart enough to go somewhere safe. If only it could be that simple.

Unfortunately nothing is ever that simple.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Amy more insane than she was before? Or is she becoming more insane the longer she is stuck in Arkham City?

"Is she dead?"

Voices.

"No, just unconscious."

More voices.

"Hey, that looks like the girl that got away earlier!"

Oh no.

"Looks like we'll have a good excuse for the boss when we get back then."

Amy had regained consciousness a while back but kept still and quiet, hoping the clown thugs would think that she was dead and just leave. But it wasn't enough to fool them if they could feel that her heart was still beating. / _Damnit damnit damnit! Why don't any of my fucking plans ever work out! I only had one plan that actually worked and that's it!_ / She let out a few mental curses, her hands curling into fists as anger and frustration rose up inside her. / _Might as well end this little charade and get on with it._ /

"Can we have fun with her first?"

/ _Definitely time to end it!_ / Her eyes immediately opened as she sat up, only to feel a shot of pain hit her where the bat had struck her head. The blood had dried a bit but some of it was still fresh and wet. "No you may not! And if you try I'll make sure to call the rest of the robots here so they can kill you both!" it was a bluff but there was no way these idiots would know that.

Reese scoffed at Amy. "You're bluffing. There's no way you can do that."

/ _Fuck._ / "I can!" she pulled out her phone. "And I can prove it."

Unfortunately before she could even continue on with her plan Jeff snatched her phone away as he looked at it with interest, staring at it while touching the screen. "Cool phone. Did you steal this?" he asked.

Amy only glared at him. "Oh yeah, I was put in here for stealing a goddamn phone, I bought it you fucking retard!" she shouted, slowly standing up to keep herself from becoming dizzy and fall over.

"Retard? I think you owe my buddy an apology for that rude comment." Reese said, chuckling.

"Fuck you both, I don't apologize to anyone." Amy replied. "Now give me the phone or I will punch you in the throat." she spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Oooh, we're so scared!" Reese commented, gripping the bat tightly in his hand, ready to use it again if he had to.

"I'm not hurting it, and I don't think you'll be needing it after we hand you over to Joker." Jeff said. "Once he's through with you this phone will be mine."

/ _That's it. I'm done playing nice. They had their chance and blew it._ / Truthfully Amy had wanted to do this ever since she arrived in Arkham City, now she will have her chance. "Hey, want to know a secret?" she asked Reese.

Reese raised a brow, giving her a questioning look. "What secret?" he asked.

Amy gestured him to move closer to her, smiling as he did so with no complaint or refusal. "Here's my secret." she said.

Warmth. Wetness. Sticky.

It was difficult for Reese to comprehend what was happening. "What the-" he felt a piercing pain coming from his stomach, something sharp penetrating his flesh.

Looking down at his stomach Reese was met with the sight of a bowie knife, the hilt of the knife almost touched him as the rest of the blade was hidden inside his stomach. He looked at Amy with a look of surprise and disbelief, amazed that a girl like herself would do something like this. And what scared him about it is that Amy was smiling a very creepy insane smile as she gave a quick twist of the knife, causing Reese to cringe and grunt from the pain it created.

Slowly she began to pull the blade out, blood covering the knife as it began to pour out freely from the gaping wound made from the knife. Blood splattered to the ground as Reese dropped to his knees, staring up at Amy with a pleading look in his eyes. Would she spare his life after greatly wounding him? Or would she give him another torturing wound for him to deal with. He glanced at the blood covered knife that she held in front of his face, the end of the blade dangerously close to his face.

"Jeff-" Reese began to say before he was abruptly cut off.

With a slow but careful move Amy pressed the blade against Reeses' neck, slicing his throat as she pulled the knife across, pressing hard against his skin. More blood began to pour from the newly opened wound, some of the blood occasionally squirting out as well, splattering onto Amy's shirt but that did not bother her at all. She stood there, watching Reese in silence as he fell over, choking and sputtering as blood escaped from his mouth before he went quiet and still.

"You say something Reese?" Jeff asked, turning to look at him only to be horrified by the bloody sight that lay before him. He stared with a horrified look as his mouth was agape, letting the phone in his hand drop to the ground. He turned his look to Amy, backing up slowly in case she decided to attack him next.

Amy could feel the adrenaline rush coursing through her after what she had done, her mind and thoughts were nothing but a blur. She wanted more. / _Maybe I should kill Jeff._ / She turned her attention to the terrified clown, holding her knife as if ready to attack. / _Wait, I need him. Can't make it out of here without having some kind of protection._ / Amy leaned over Reeses' body, sliding the blade against his shirt to wipe away the blood that covered the blade. Once it was clean she put the knife back into its sheathe and gave an innocent smile at Jeff. / _If Jeff manages to make it out alive maybe he'll start spreading the word about what I did. Then no one will think fuck with me._ /

"Alright, we can do this my way or I can kill you and be on my merry way without a care in the world. Your choice." she spoke, her tone making it sound like a warning.

Jeff did not show any signs of complaint as he gave Amy a weak and nervous smile, nodding. "We'll do it your way! No other way is better than your way!" he said, the terror in his voice could be easily heard.

Amy began walking over to Jeff. "Awesome sauce! Now, where is my phone- oh, there it is...on the goddamn ground." she said in irritation, picking it up to discover the whole screen was now cracked. She stared at her phone in silence for a moment before showing it to Jeff, glaring at him. "What, the fuck. Is this how you handle other people's shit?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uuuhh..." was all that Jeff could say, unable to think of a good excuse.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Never mind, just fucking forget it. Now let's get moving before something else decides to show up and say hi." she said before walking off in the direction the clowns had originally been heading in.

He was hesitant to follow at first but walked after her quickly, not wanting to be left alone and attacked. Jeff couldn't help but stare at Amy, amazed at how quickly she had killed off Reese and asserted her authority without any fear. The girl was clearly mad and insane, reminding him of Joker. It made him think if this girl was secretly related to the Joker somehow, but he never heard anyone mentioning or knowing of Harley being pregnant, much less having a baby. There would be no way to keep that a secret from everyone.

Unfortunately Jeff would never find out after being knocked out by a blunt object.

Amy had no idea that she was walking alone at this point, but she still felt confident as she walked on. /Maybe I should have Jeff in front in case anything tries to get the jump on me./ Her confidence flew out the window when she turned around to see that Jeff was gone, leaving her by herself. If he had decided to go back she would've still been able to see him thanks to the lack of hiding spots. If he had went past Amy she would have definitely noticed unless her mind had been in LaLa Land at the time.

The sudden vibration of the phone in her hand made her jump, the feeling of panic almost rising as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Once she felt calm enough Amy answered the phone, expecting to hear Nick's voice when she answered. "Are you checking up on me again? I told you I'm fine." she said.

"Are you fine?" spoke a very familiar terrifying voice. "Last time I heard you had a target on your back with two bullets that had your name on them, hehehahahehehaha!!!"

/ _Why does his laughter have to be so goddamn creepy!_ / Amy continued to walk, picking up the pace while searching around her. "How the fuck did you get my number! I don't remember exchanging numbers with you before I left!"

"Well you were asleep at the time so I went ahead and added myself on your phone!" Joker said, chuckling as well as coughing. "I didn't want to be rude and disturb you! By the way, I didn't know I had my own personal stalker! How did you manage to get such great pictures of me!" he asked, laughing and coughing harshly. "I must say you captured my good side!"

/ _Motherfucker. He went through my goddamn phone and saw the pictures! Fuck! How do I lie my way out of this one!_ / Thinking of a lie was a talent that Amy did not have. "That is classified information that I cannot share with you so fuck off!"

"Not willing to say? I'm sure you'll want to tell me all about it when we meet again!" he said, laughing before ending the call.

Muttering several curses as she pocketed her phone Amy face-palmed, her hand sliding down her face while leaving large streaks of still fresh blood. Once she took notice of the blood on her hand and what she had done Amy groaned in frustration. "Goddamnit all to hell!" she shouted, desperately wanting to punch something.

"Alice? Why are you so upset my sweet Alice?" spoke a strange male voice coming from everywhere around her. "Maybe you should rest and then we can have our little tea party with our guests!"

"Who the fuck is Alice?" Amy said, trying to find the source of the voice. "My name is Amy, not Alice you fucking asshole!"

The sight of a small figure, not even reaching her own height made itself known in front of her before her vision became blurry and darkness swallowed her once again.

*******

A fist slammed down on a table in clear frustration as the main monitor was showing Amy's body moving around, possibly being carried off to God knows where. Hugo was already upset that Deadshot had shot the girl twice in the arm after clearly explaining to not harm her, but then again he was impressed by her nature to kill another with no remorse whatsoever. Maybe she would prove more useful than he previously thought.

"The pieces that were managed to be salvaged are being prepared as we speak." Ra's spoke, standing close by, glancing every once in a while at the monitors. "My assassins are searching the city for the other animatronics and will notify me when they have found one."

Hugo looked at Ra's, giving a nod. "Good. My TYGER guards are also on the look out for them. So far they found another damaged animatronic that seems to have exploded. I'm guessing Batman is also on the hunt as well but for a different purpose."

"Protocol 10 will be used as a backup if Protocol 9 is a failure." Ra's replied, making his way out of the room. "You better pray for your plan to succeed, Hugo Strange." and with that said he was gone.

Hugo turned his attention back to the monitors, keeping an eye on what was happening to Amy. "I do not need to pray for my success. I have my knowledge and science to rely on."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Amy switching sides all because of a hat? She might need help if she's hearing a voice in her head.

Found one.

It had been a while since Batman had destroyed the bird-like animatronic which felt like hours to him, but now he was in luck. Just below him walking through the empty street was a bear animatronic. It looked to be somewhat old from what he could make out as it walked down the street. If the last animatronic was as dangerous as it had been then this one was most likely no different, but this one didn't look like it was on the search for a victim.

Glancing at his wounded shoulder Batman knew he had to think of a different approach. These things were surprisingly fast despite how bulky they were. There had to be a way for him to place the explosive gel on this thing without having to worry about it attacking him, or tearing off his arm completely. His mind searched for an idea until it rested on one idea that could possibly work in his favor.

Taking out the REC gun he steadily aimed it at the animatronic as it continued down the street, unaware of Batman's presence. Once his aim was lined up with the target Batman pulled the trigger, watching as the gun shot out a charge of electricity that successfully made contact with the animatronic. The bear stopped in its tracks as its whole body spasmed and twitched from the electric charge the gun created, giving Batman enough time to glide down from the rooftop he had been on as he landed behind the animatronic. He only had seconds to use the explosive gel on it before the bear could move on its own. For now it stood spasming and twitching, unable to defend itself.

Spray.

Another spray.

So far two spots on its back were covered, but now he had to cover part of the front.

Batman quickly moved as he got ready to spray the gel again, only there was something off. He noticed that the bear had ceased all movement, standing completely still, showing no signs of twitching or spasming. The Dark Knight stared at the animatronic suspiciously before scanning the area around him. There was no one else around except for him and the bear, so there should be nothing to worry about. But then his mind had one question that needed an answer.

Did the electrical charge wear off?

**SCREEEAAAAUGHUUUAGH!!!!!**

The scream alone almost made Batman go deaf as he quickly backed away, avoiding the deadly bite Withered Freddy tried to give. The animatronic swung at Batman, missing each time as the Dark Knight avoided each hit before it was suddenly surrounded by a dense cloud of smoke, unable to see Batman. Unfortunately when the smoke finally cleared Withered Freddy saw no one, making the animatronic search around him for his mysterious victim.

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion shook the animatronic as bits and pieces of his back flew off, exposing his endoskeleton. The explosion was quickly followed by another electrical charge, causing Withered Freddy to spasm and twitch once again. He could only watch as Batman landed in front of him, spraying three spots with explosive gel before quickly backing far away. They both seemed to stare at each other for a long time until Withered Freddy stopped spasming and could move again. However the animatronic would not be able to make a single step.

**BOOM!**

The rest of Withered Freddy exploded, being reduced to many pieces that were strewn across the street. One less animatronic to deal with now. This was going to be a very long and exhausting night for Batman, he could feel it, but the quicker the situation was dealt with the better. But before he could go off to continue his search the sound of a helicopter interrupted him as he caught sight of a TYGER helicopter flying overhead. Normally he could care less of them as long as they didn't target him, but this one caught his attention because of what it was carrying.

Hanging beneath it secured by a strong thick length of rope was a large black sack that looked to have something inside it. And judging by the size there seemed to be multiple things inside it. A single joint poked out on the side, revealing a red colored arm with a deadly hook on the end of it. Batman knew what it was, but what he didn't know is why they had it or what they were going to do to it.

Tonight just became even more difficult than what he first thought.

*******

"Alice."

/ _Who's Alice?_ /

"Wake up my dear Alice."

/ _What freak did I run into this time?_ /

As much as she wanted to keep her eyes closed it wouldn't stop Jervis from talking. Amy reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself tied to a chair sitting in front of a large table. She found out that she wasn't alone when she saw several thugs seated at the table, all of them wearing bunny masks. However there was one bunny that stood out from all the rest that sat right next to her, a little too close for her comfort.

A very large and tall purple bunny.

/ _Cocksucking motherfucking goddamn asshole shit fuck sonofawhore! Why did the asshole put me next to him!_ / How Jervis even managed to keep Bonnie from attacking him was a mystery to Amy but it still made her nervous to sit that close to a killer animatronic. Upon staring at the purple bunny she noticed a placed on one of its ears that reminded her of a hat the Mad Hatter wore from Alice in Wonderland. When she turned her attention to Jervis, who was sitting at the head of the table, Amy noticed that he was also wearing the exact same hat.

She finally put two and two together.

/ _Wow I'm fucking stupid. How did I not notice that before! Of course him calling me Alice should have been more than enough but of course I'm a special kind of stupid._ / Amy could not stop herself from glaring at Jervis. "I'm not Alice goddamnit! My name is not Alice! And I don't fucking look like Alice!" she shouted, pulling against the rope that kept her tied to the chair more out of frustration than fear.

"Do you not like your tea, Alice?" Jervis spoke, completely ignoring everything Amy had said.

She leaned her head back and groaned. "Oh my god I've never met anyone more stupid than me until now!"

Jervis kept smiling as he chuckled, staring at Amy with a look that gave her chills. "Don't upset our guests, Alice. Enjoy the party!"

Amy did her best to ignore Jervis as she felt around with her hand, able to reach and touch the sheathe of her knife. All she had to do was get the knife out and cut the rope then run away from here without getting caught again. It was easier said than done and Jervis was a little too talkative for her, she would have to fix that first.

"Hey, is that Batman over there!" she said, using the same tactic as before.

"What!" Jervis said in surprise and anger. "Where is he! I won't let him take my Alice from me!" he turned around to try and spot Batman to be prepared for any sudden attacks.

/ _What a fucking idiot._ / Amy couldn't stop smiling as she continued to fool Jervis. "Over there! Don't you see him?" she said, leaning forward as much as the rope would allow her and grabbing the tea cup sitting in front of her using her mouth. Thankfully it was empty. / _Bobbing for tea cups, if only it was an apple...I could go for an apple right now._ /

In one swift movement Amy flung the cup away, hearing it shatter upon impact when it crash landed. It was enough to get Jervis' attention as he quickly ran to the spot the cup had landed. Grinning in triumph Amy quickly got to work in unsheathing her knife as well as cutting the rope that kept her tied to the chair, unfortunately cutting the rope wasn't as quick and easy as she thought. The knife had barely fully cut through the rope, being only halfway through cutting.

"The Cheshire Cat must be playing tricks on me. I don't see the Batman anywhere." Jervis spoke as he began to walk back.

/ _Fuck! I need more time!_ / Spotting a small plate where the cup had sat on Amy leaned over and did her best to grab it with her mouth, flinging the small plate in a different direction. Least to say it grabbed Jervis' attention again as he ran off towards the shattering sound of the plate breaking. She looked at where she was cutting the rope to discover the knife had finally cut through, however because she hadn't been paying attention while cutting the rope Amy had cut into her arm, leaving a nice long cut where the blade had broke through the skin with ease.

"Motherfucking goddamn stupid knife!" she muttered, cutting another section of rope frustratedly until it loosened up enough to release her.

Once that was done Amy quickly cut through the rope binding her legs until she was fully free. / _Thank god, now I can leave...or maybe I can stay and have a bit of my own fun so I can teach this asshole a lesson!_ / Her insane crazy smile appeared on her face as she quickly hid herself, watching as Jervis finally returned only to be shocked to see that Amy was gone.

"No, no! My Alice! He took my Alice!" he cried out, searching everywhere for Amy, even checking underneath the table.

Amy wanted to just laugh out right at the sight, silently giggling as she watched Jervis search in vain for her. It was pathetic yet very hilarious at the same time. / _Okay, enough of this bullshit. Time to go...although I do like that hat._ / That hat Jervis was wearing actually looked pretty cool to her. There was just something about it that she liked and she wanted it. / _Yeah, that hat is going to be mine before the night is over._ / One way or the other she would have that hat.

Surprisingly the odds were in her favor as she casually walked up behind Jervis who was still searching underneath the table. / _Wait...how am I going to take it from him without being assaulted by him!_ / Her plan had fallen very short and now she didn't know what to do from here. Her mind was only drawing a blank with a few scribbles here and there, nothing that could help her.

**'Kill him.'**

She immediately looked up at the sky. / _God is that you?_ /

**'Kill him. He deserves to die. He has murdered innocent people and will do it again.'**

/ _I'm pretty sure there is a commandment that says 'Thou shalt not kill' your godliness._ /

**'Do you not remember taking the life of the man from earlier?'**

/ _Touche' God._ / She looked down at Jervis as he began to back out from underneath the table. / _I guess he does deserve it..._ /

**'Then what are you waiting for?'**

As soon as Jervis fully exited the table he turned around to meet Amy face to face, sort of. He looked up at her with a smile that quickly turned into a frown when he saw her with a large blood covered knife in her hand. The look in her eyes was that of insane and craziness, but there was a hint of sorrow mixed in there.

"Alice my dear, why do you have a knife?" he asked.

Unfortunately those would be his very last words.

In one swift swing his throat opened to reveal nothing but red as blood began to pour from the open wound, pouring down his chest, staining his coat red. He could barely let out a word as they stared at each other in silence before he gave a small grunt, a sudden sharp pain making itself known right where his heart was at. She stabbed him. His Alice, the one he loved and cared for had cut his throat and stabbed his heart. Was she mad at him? Did the tea taste bad? What did he do to deserve this! Jervis dropped to his knees, continuing to stare up at Amy before realization hit him in the face.

That's not Alice.

Once his body was deemed lifeless and dead Amy leaned down and grabbed the hat, placing it on her head in triumph, almost like a trophy of sorts. "Now it's mine. Time to get the fuck out of here." she said as she began to walk away. However the sound of multiple footsteps were heard behind her, causing Amy to look behind her and see the brainwashed thugs and Bonnie following behind her, almost like a bunch of mindless zombie slaves.

**'The hat controls them. They will listen and do whatever you command them to do as long as you possess the hat.'**

"Holy shit I have my very first gang." Amy spoke excitedly. "I have achieved greatness in life!" she said aloud, doing her own little victory dance. "Okay, since I'm in charge....keep me safe from anything that can kill me!"

"Keep you safe." they responded in a deadpan monotone voice.

It felt weird to be in charge for once but Amy wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, knowing she would never get another chance like this again. "Bonnie, can you carry me? I've been on my feet forever and need a break." she said, giggling when Bonnie walked over and picked her up, carrying her bridal style in his arms. "Hey! Not so goddamn rough!" Amy said in anger as she positioned herself in his arms to get comfortable. "Now, let's head to....somewhere safe. Move out!"

As they began to walk Amy took the chance to take a little nap, mostly to give her head a rest since it was still throbbing in pain after she was knocked out twice. And the mysterious voice she heard only made it worse. All she wanted to do now was to relax and sleep.

*******

From a few yards away, watching from the roof of the closest building there was, Robin shook his head as he watched Amy in disbelief. His mind was still trying to process the image of her killing of Jervis Tetch in what looked to be cold blood. She had the chance to run away but instead of doing that Amy murdered Jervis without a second thought, then she took his hat along with control of the thugs that he had under his control. He took notice of the bunny animatronic that was carrying her, remembering the information Batman had given him.

Was Amy truly as innocent as she told them? Or was she hiding something that they don't even know about.

"Batman, I think we have a problem." Robin said as he began to follow Amy from above, making sure to keep an eye on her.

What is going on!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange is up to something diabolical, Batman doesn't know what to do with Amy and now Amy has her own little gang...of course we all know that won't last long for her.

"The chip implant is finally working. I suppose that hit to the head with the bat was more useful than harmful." Hugo spoke as he watched the monitors with a smile. "Such a pity Mr. Tetch is dead, but he proved useful in our little experiment."

Pushing himself away from the monitors he sat up from his chair and walked over to the window, looking out to see another TYGER helicopter returning with more destroyed animatronic parts. It seemed his luck was turning around quickly, making him smile as he calmly left the room to take a look at the new parts that had arrived. Soon his creation would be complete and alive to carry out Protocol 9. Of course if his creation failed they would fall back on Protocol 10 as a fail safe.

Nothing could go wrong with his idea. And no one would stop him.

*******

No. It couldn't be true. It had to be an illusion. A hallucination at best.

The Dark Knight was furious and upset with the news he had received from Robin. Not only had Robin managed to find Amy but he also witnessed her killing the Mad Hatter in cold blood. He could not come to terms with what he was told. It had to be in self-defense. It just had to be. But a part of Batman somehow knew what Robin told him was the truth.

He had trusted Amy enough to know she wasn't a danger to him or anyone else. She looked harmless enough, and yet here she was killing Jervis Tetch for no reason. Robin told Bruce that he saw Amy get free and had the chance to escape, but instead she stayed to kill Jervis and take his hat, along with taking control over the thugs Jervis had under his mind control. And to make it worse there was an animatronic as well, obeying Amy without even trying to kill her.

Now she had her own little gang along with an animatronic that would be difficult to kill.

There was one question that continued to repeat itself in Batman's head. Was Amy secretly working against him? And would he have to fight Amy and send her to Arkham Asylum after all of this ended? A large part of him said yes while only a small part deep inside told him no. It was hard not to think about as he glided through the night sky, in search of any animatronics roaming the city below. He had to forcefully push the thought away as he tried to remain focus on the task at hand.

Batman would deal with Amy later, right now he had a job to do and the last thing he wanted was a distraction while fighting. "How could you do this Amy?" he asked himself. "I trusted you. But now you've shown your true colors." letting out a sigh Batman landed on a nearby rooftop and contacted Robin. "Keep an eye on her. Follow her and let me know if she does anything else."

"Already on it. So far she's being carried by the purple bunny and looks to be asleep." he paused for a moment. "Want me to take her out?"

"No. Do not let her know you're following her." Batman glanced over the edge of the roof, scanning the area below before spotting movement in one of the alleys. "I will deal with her myself."

He could almost hear Robin frowning. "Understand." Robin replied in a somewhat disappointed and upset tone.

After ending his conversation Batman narrowed his eyes at the alley where he had spotted movement, using his bat vision to help. So far he could see no signs of anyone or anything in the alley and figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him, although he could go without anymore tricks tonight. He was about to use his grapple gun when a strange noise made him pause and sent a slight chill down his spine.

**GRKTZTTZZTTKRRRRSSSSSHZZZZZTTHZZZZZCRRRKSSHZTTZSSSHZZZZCRRRKZTTKRRGRKTZ**

The sound itself almost sounded like radio static, only it was low and a bit demonic. He stared at the alley, expecting something to pop out while attempting to decode the radio static to see if someone was trying to send out a hidden message. Unfortunately he picked up nothing and saw no signs that any message was being sent. His eyes searched the area frantically below for the source of the static but could not place where it was coming from.

And it was growing louder and louder with each second, almost as if it were right behind him...

"There you are."

**SSSCCRRREEEEAAAAUUAEEAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!**

*******

Being carried around felt fantastic and relaxing for Amy as she continued her nap, Bonnie still carrying her in his arms while he kept walking. So far there had been no disruptions during their little walk, everything was quiet and peaceful for a change. Her arm however was still bleeding due to the injuries from the bullets and her knife, but she could care less at the moment, right now was the time to enjoy the peacefulness while it lasted.

Unfortunately for Amy, said peacefulness will not last very long.

The sudden stop was enough to wake her up as her eyes opened, staring up at the cloudy night sky above. It was eerily quiet which made Amy on edge as she slowly sat up, stretching her arms and legs as her mind woke up. It felt like she only had a five minute nap since she still felt very tired, but she forced herself to stay awake, hoping they had found a safe place to stay at so she could go back to sleep.

From what she could see they were in a large back alley, a barrel sitting near a corner with a lit fire inside that was still burning. Even from where Bonnie was holding her she could feel the warmth, which in turn began to make her tired. / _No, stay awake. Find a bed then you can go to sleep as long as you want...is there even any beds in this fucking game?_ /

Amy took a quick scan of the area, seeing two concrete stairs leading to two different doors. One was standing in front of her while the other sat close to where the fire barrel sat. Leaving the safety of Bonnie's arms Amy walked up to the door across from her, wasting no time in attempting to open it. She was surprisingly calm as she grabbed the doorknob, mainly because of how tired she was as she jiggled the doorknob.

Locked.

"Which leaves door number two." she muttered, glancing at the other door. "No surprise there. They never make it easy." she turned to look at Bonnie and her gang, just now noticing the dark green hat sitting on one of Bonnie's ears, half-concealing it. / _That explains a lot right there...of course I didn't notice it because I was tied to a goddamn chair by a fucking weirdo who kept calling me Alice!_ /

Walking over to the second door Amy let out a sigh, ready to face whatever monstrosity was hidden on the other side. By now she could care less if she was killed, at least she would be able to sleep and never wake up. Amy could also tell that her temperament was not on the good side at the moment, feeling cranky and moody from the lack of sleep. May God have mercy on whoever crosses her path while she is in this state of mind.

Grabbing and turning the handle Amy opened the door with ease, being welcomed to the sight of a comfortable looking chair. She glanced back at her gang with a slight grin. "I'm going to look inside. You guys stay out here and keep intruders away." she said. "If you hear me yell or scream, come inside and save my ass. Bonnie you're in charge, keep the guys in line." then she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Bonnie looked down at the hypnotized thugs with a blank stare before walking over to the door, standing in front of it protectively as the others spread out and kept watch. It was quiet for a good five minutes before the sound of footsteps made themselves known, coming closer and closer to their location. The narrow alley leading out of the small area they were in was concealed in darkness, the fire from the barrel lighting the area as best it could but not enough to reveal the alley.

One thug walked over to the alley in curiosity, hearing strange noises coming from the darkness. Staring into the darkness he could clearly see two small red dots that seemed to be floating in the darkness itself. He readied himself to attack whatever or whoever was in the alley, taking one step forward.

That one step ultimately cost him his life.

**CRUNCH!**

A metal robotic hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed the thug by his head, crushing his skull in one quick motion before pulling him into the darkness where the sounds of bones being broken could be heard. The others were alert and were ready to attack after witnessing the thug being snatched away by the robotic hand, staying clear of the darkness.

The horrible sounds of bone breaking soon ceased completely.

Silence.

1...

2...

3....

**SCREEEAAAAUGHUUUAGH!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her little posse is gone and now she is in trouble. Maybe if she goes back inside she can suck up to Hush and ask for his help...highly unlikely to happen.

To say the place was like a cozy little home would be far from the truth. The place seemed old and ruined, plus it had a very frightening vibe added to it. But Amy could care less about that, all she wanted now was a bed, pillow and blanket so she could finally sleep.

The chair sitting against the wall across from her looked inviting and comfortable, but it seemed someone had already taken up residence on it...or rather someTHING. A stuffed bear with bandages wrapped around its head sat neatly on the chair, looking old and worn out from years of play with whatever child had owned it. But then why was a teddy bear in a place like this?

It didn't matter to Amy as she went over and grabbed the bear, tossing it aside as she sat on the chair and curled herself up. However she was quick to realize how uncomfortable it was to even fall asleep on this thing. She got up from the chair and entered the larger room next to it in hopes of finding a bed, only to be met with disappointment.

The room itself reminded her of a hospital room, but the lit fireplace kind of ruined it. In the middle of the room was a gurney and sitting right beside it was a metal cart with medical tools that had fresh blood on a few of them. X-ray pictures of a human skull and parts of the skeleton hung against the wall on the left while a disturbing baby crib sat it the corner on the right side of the room.

"Oookaaaay...obviously stepped into a madman's home. The only good thing is he isn't here to kill me." she looked at the fireplace. "At least I can make myself comfortable on the floor."

Her house had a fireplace in the living room and she always managed to fall asleep while laying in front of it no matter how hard the wood floor was. She sat down in front of the fire, feeling the warmth of the heat wash over her, immediately making her feel tired to the point of falling asleep. Nothing could ruin this moment for her.

"What is a pretty little face like you doing in here?" spoke a male voice from behind her.

/ _Spoke too soon. Goddamn my mouth._ / She didn't turn to face whoever it was and at this point didn't care who it was. "Well I was going to get some sleep but someone came in and ruined it for me." she said, already in a pissed off mood.

Hush stared at the girl with a bit of a glare, wondering why she was here and if she was sent by someone to kill him. There was no one that he could think of who would want him dead and this girl didn't exactly look dangerous enough to be a threat for him. Either way all he saw was an unwelcomed guest that needed to leave.

"I'm sorry but there are no beds here, so it looks like you need to leave. Now." he spoke in a firm and threatening voice.

Unfortunately his effort was a failure.

"What was that? Did you say something?" she said sarcastically. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of this nice cozy roaring fire that I'm sitting in front of!"

It was enough to anger Hush as he pulled out his handgun, pointing it directly at Amy's head with his finger held steadily on the trigger. "I tried to be nice but I guess you have a hard time listening." he spoke. "If you don't leave I will shoot your pretty face and then carve it out so I can use it to warn everyone of what happens when you cross me!"

He was beyond upset but Amy was too tired to care about his threat. At this point his threat only sounded funny to her as she chuckled. "Kind of hard to shoot me in the face when I'm not even looking at you, fucktard."

This girl clearly had a mouth on her as well as a very rude attitude towards people. Of course Hush doesn't know what Amy is like when she is trying to sleep only to be disturbed. That, however, he could easily solve with one bullet to the head. If this girl didn't want to listen and heed his threats then so be it.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of here before I use my gun to splatter your brains onto the wall." he said in frustration, his finger starting to squeeze on the trigger.

Amy rolled her eyes as she continued to sit in front of the fire, watching the flames dance before her in a mezmorizing way. "Well then let's hope to God you can even count to ten, let alone be able to shoot me in the face when I'm not even looking at you." she said with a grin.

"One."

And that was only how far he could get to count.

A sudden noise of movement drew his attention away from Amy as Hush aimed his gun at the chair, ready to shoot who or whatever it was. However he was only met with nothing except a strange yellow rabbit doll with a very intimidating and frightening smile sitting on the couch instead of the teddy bear that had been previously sitting on it.

He stared at the rabbit questioningly before returning his gaze back to Amy. Had she come alone? Was she some sort of decoy for him to distract him long enough from the real intruder or did she bring along a friend to help her.

A bat-like friend.

"I see Batman thought he could catch me off guard by using a child like you." Hush said accusingly. "Maybe he should stop hiding before I end your life in front of him."

His words were enough to fully wake her up as she started to laugh. "That is absolutely fucking typical of you dumb fucks every goddamn time!" she said as she laughed. "Are you idiots really this stupid to immediately assume something that stupid!" as much as she tried Amy couldn't help but laugh. / _Of course they would assume that because that's what happens to them on a daily basis....but it's fucking hilarious as shit!_ /

Her laughter was abruptly cut short when she caught a glimpse of the yellow rabbit.

She looked at the rabbit as it sat innocently on the chair, its eyes being just as creepy as its toothful smile. Amy stood up as her body became tense, noticing that the rabbit eerily resembled Springtrap, only the rabbit was still in one piece and not decayed or missing parts of its limbs.

Hush could clearly see the look of fear in Amy's eyes as she stared at the rabbit. Something about it was enough to scare her in a way that he failed to do. Maybe he could use this to his advantage as he looked back at the rabbit with a grin. It was a good idea until the rabbit moved its head a couple inches, now looking at them both with its disturbing eyes.

The movement was enough to startle Hush, making him jump when it moved. It wasn't until then that he noticed Amy inching her way towards him, which quickly changed when he pointed the gun at her, his hand visibly shaking nervously. Was there something wrong about that rabbit that she knew about? Is that why she was reacting this way towards it? Or was she causing the rabbit to do that in order to distract him.

His hand firmly gripped the gun as his fingered lightly squeezed the trigger. "Get the hell out before I kill you." his voice was firm and demanding.

Of course she didn't have to be told twice. It was probably safer outside than in this place with that...abomination. "Sure. I'm leaving. No problem." she said, making her way towards the door while not looking away from the rabbit. She had seen plenty of horror movies to know what could possibly happen and who would die first.

Amy couldn't help but notice that as she moved the rabbit's eyes followed her every movement. / _At least I get a fucking running start. Mr. Paranoid can die first._ / As soon as she made it to the door she felt some relief. "Have fun with your new friend, asshole!" she shouted before opening the door and exiting outside, slamming the door shut behind her.

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as she turned around to lean against the door. The cold air was not exactly inviting, making her miss the fireplace, but then again there was a fire-lit barrel right next to the stairs, the warmth of the heat making her open her eyes.

Pools of blood.

Bodies torn, ripped and shredded.

Limbs and organs strewn about.

The remains of her posse lay before her as she stared, frozen in fear and shock. It looked as if a small massacre had taken place. Some of the rabbit masks were broken and destroyed, littering the area along with the many body parts. How had this happened so quickly? She didn't hear anything when she was inside and even if she was tired to the point of sleeping the sound of a scream would be enough to wake her.

However there were no screams, no gunshots, nothing.

Only silence.

Amy quickly moved down the steps as she made her way over to the fire barrel for some kind of protection, standing behind it with her back to the corner where the stairs ended. It was the only protection she had now. "I'm gone for a few minutes and you assholes get yourselves killed!" she nearly shouted, still in disbelief.

One thing she took notice of was that Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, but the hat Bonnie had been wearing on his right ear was noticeable. The hat, unfortunately, was now crushed into the dirt completely useless if Bonnie happened to show up.

**SSSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHH**

The sound of metal scraping against brick made Amy cringe but she did not run from her spot. The earsplitting sound came from the small dark alley way they had entered through to get here. However it was the only way in and out through this place, meaning she was stuck with nowhere else to go. 

Red eyes.

Magenta eyes.

Both peered at Amy from the darkness, glowing brightly as they stared at her with an intense burning hatred.

No where to run.

No place to hide.

Fight or die were her only choices now.

*******

Letting out a frustrated sigh Hugo removed his glasses and rubbed his face before putting his glasses back in place. Things were not going the way he had hoped and it seemed to be getting worse by the second. "There is no chance of her making it out alive." he looked at Ra's. "She is no use to us dead."

Ra's barely gave Hugo a glance as he turned and headed for the door, pausing as he spoke. "She will survive. I will make sure of that." he turned his head to look at Hugo. "Focus on the task at hand. They are nearly complete." and with that he left.

As soon as the door closed Hugo sat back down in the chair and stared at the monitors before him. It was almost as if he were watching a horror movie right now in Amy's point of view, if you could call it that. He had seen a few horror movies that almost had this exact scene and none ended well, especially for the characters in the scene.

Right now he could only hope for some kind of miracle.


	22. Achievement Unlocked: You are trapped! Ch. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amy versus Bonnie and Withered Bonnie! Will Amy come out of this fight alive? Or will she be stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit?

"Alright you metal fucks! You want to kill me? You're going to have to work for it!" Amy shouted, pulling out her bowie knife from its sheathe despite the pain she felt from the bullet wounds on her arm.

Stepping out from the darkness was Bonnie as he began to calmly make his way towards Amy, staring at her with his magenta colored eyes. He wanted to kill her, wanted to stuff her body in a Fazbear suit just like he had done earlier with the many victims he had found. She had escaped him on their first face-to-face meet, but with nowhere to run and hide he would make sure that Amy would meet her fate.

" **Hey! W-w-wa-want t-t-to p-pl-plaaaay!** " he spoke, trying to make himself sound friendly and innocent. " **B-B-Bon-Bonnie B-Bu-Bunny wants to b-b-be your b-bu-buddy!** "

Amy stayed put in her spot close to the fire, trying to come up with a plan on how to kill both Withered Bonnie and regular Bonnie without dying in the process, which was easier said than done. "Bonnie you traitorous slut! You were supposed to keep intruders away! You fucking useless piece of shit!" she shouted again, trying to insult the animatronic.

Of course the insult fell on deaf ears as he drew closer, almost to the point of cornering Amy. However, Amy was ready for him as she left her spot and ran at Bonnie, circling him enough while running to where he couldn't reach out and grab her. Then she proceeded to stab at him with the knife, stabbing him from behind each time he failed to grab her. It frustrated the animatronic, causing him to start wildly thrashing at Amy whenever he had the chance. So far she avoided his wild thrashing, only to be grabbed from behind and thrown a couple feet from Bonnie, landing face first on the ground.

"Aaauuugghhh! You fucking bitch!" she yelled out, sitting up and looking back to see Whithered Bonnie had decided to step into the fight. "Assholes! That's not fucking fair!" / _Okay, time to deploy plan B._ /

Standing up, Amy stared at the scene before her. Both animatronics had left the safety of the alley and were now fully in the open with no way to protect themselves. Slowly and carefully Amy shuffled herself towards the fire barrel, standing behind it before pushing it inch by inch using her foot. The barrel itself was a lot heavier than she thought it was and pushing it with just her foot was more than difficult. Both animatronics began to move towards Amy, planning to corner her and attack her from both sides. Time was running out for her as she kept pushing the barrel as much as she could, stopping when the barrel was almost between her and the animatronics.

"If I'm going down then you fuckers are going down with me!" she shouted before giving the barrel a swift kick as hard as she could.

Nothing.

The barrel barely moved from the kick, having only lifted up just a few inches before it settled back down. The animatronics only stared at the barrel for a moment then continued to move closer. It would only take them a few more steps and then they would kill her just like the others that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with these monsters. / _Okay...that was the biggest epic fail ever. If it wasn't so goddamn heavy it would've worked!_ / Amy glared at the barrel with hatred but another idea suddenly formed in her mind, making her frown. / _This is going to hurt a lot._ /

This time, instead of trying to kick the barrel as she had previously done, Amy placed her hands against the rusted burning hot metal and began to push it as hard as she could, using what strength she had to push it. Ignoring the extreme and intense burning sensation on her hands Amy finally managed to successfully tip the barrel over, the contents inside the barrel spilling out along with the fire. The fire managed to make contact with the animatronics, the flames licking at their feet and growing bigger with each second.

"HAHA! SUCCESS MOTHERFUCKERS!" Amy shouted in triumph.

POOF

The fire was then easily put out by Withered Bonnie and Bonnie as they stomped the fire out with no problem. Amy frowned when the fire was put out, feeling her triumph fade with the fire and her plan before glaring at the animatronics. / _How...HOW THE FUCK DID THAT NOT WORK!_ / Now it was too late for Amy to make any escape attempts and her only one defense was now gone, leaving her wide open for any attack. / _Wait, I still have my knife!_ / She moved her hand to the sheathe but felt nothing. / _Where is my knife?_ /

Taking a quick look around Amy spotted her bowie knife laying just a few feet from her. The only problem was she would have to get past Bonnie and Withtered Bonnie if she wanted it back. She stared at the scenario before her and grinned, having a boost of confidence that she could still escape with her life if she moved quickly enough. / _Okay, I'm going to do this. Easy as...whatever the hell is easy._ / She began to mentally count to three, ready to take off running for her life.

1...

2...

Without warning Amy and the animatronics were then surrounded by what Amy could only describe them as ninjas, and from the looks of them they were dressed the same as the one she saw in the museum. She counted seven ninjas in total, each one holding a long sword as they began to fight Bonnie and Withered Bonnie. Two of the ninjas, however, did not fight as they ran over to Amy, checking her over as if to make sure she was not fatally hurt.

"She is alright. Get her away from here." One of them spoke.

The other ninja gave a nod and grabbed Amy by her arm, causing her to yell. "Ow! You fucking bitch that hurts!" Amy complained. "I was shot twice in the arm if you couldn't notice!" she said while being pulled along.

The ninja ignored Amy's complaint and did not slow down or let go. She was given an order and would follow it through no matter what. Amy, on the other hand, had plans of her own, plans that did not include being taken away by ninja people. She had managed to grab her knife after passing by the animatronics and without hesitation Amy stabbed her knife at the ninja pulling her, mainly stabbing her in the arm. With a shout the ninja immediately let go of Amy, holding her now bleeding arm close to her as Amy then took off running.

She disappeared into the darkness of the alley, not slowing down or stopping no matter how much her sides began to hurt from running. The animatronics were dealt with fairly easily, both falling to the ground in pieces as a TYGER helicopter appeared above the area within minutes. A black tarp attached to a length of rope was lowered, being spread out by the assassins as they began to place the pieces of the animatronics onto the tarp.

Dropping down from the helicopter was Ra's, who looked rather upset when he saw that one of his assassins was injured. He calmly walked over to her, his green eyes glaring at her. "Where is the girl?" he spoke with a menacing tone.

The assassin did her best to straighten up, trying to ignore the intense stinging pain in her bleeding arm. "I am sorry, Master. The girl managed to injure me and ran off." she replied, a wave of shame and disappoint washed over her.

"And yet you did not manage to run after her." Ra's narrowed his eyes at the assassin. "Return to Wonder City. Talia will be there shortly to carry out your punishment for your failure."

The assassin gave a nod before taking off into the night. Ra's was disappointed that they failed in securing Amy but they did manage to successfully obtain two more animatronics. He stared at the fallen robots with a wicked grin, wanting to see this new plan begin soon. It would be perfect and once they were finished with Arkham City, they would move their plan onto Gotham. No one, not even Batman would stop him from achieving this goal.

Unfortunately...

A light noise of movement caught his attention as Ra's looked up at the rooftops, noticing a shadow before it disappeared. It wasn't Batman, but one of his apprentice pests. No doubt he had witnessed everything below and would go off to rely this information to Batman. This was something Ra's would not tolerate.

"Shall I go after him?" spoke one of his assassins as she walked up beside him, staring at the roof.

Ra's gave a nod. "I want four of you to go after him. But bring him back alive. I'm sure Batman will want to save his little Robin."

 

*******

 

Running fast across the rooftops Robin was determined to find Batman and explain to him what he saw. Following Amy would have to wait if Ra's was involved with the animatronics. So many things going on all at once it was almost to much for Robin to try and piece everything together.

"Batman, I'm back your way." he spoke, pausing for a moment to survey the area around him.

"I need to you keep following Amy." he replied, sounding upset that Robin was not keeping eyes on her.

"I know but I need to tell you something more important than that." Robin said, continuing to run.

It had to be important as Robin made it sound if he stopped following Amy. Maybe it was something to do with the TYGER helicopters carrying away the destroyed animatronics. That was his only guess for now until he met up with Robin. "I'll be waiting close to Freeze. Hurry up."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Robin said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

As he ran across rooftop to rooftop he failed to notice the shadows that were quickly following him from behind.


	23. Achievement Unlocked: You are trapped! Ch. 23

Before he could get a good look at the assailant Batman was knocked down by a very strong force. Once he regained his composure from having been knocked down Batman saw nothing but empty space of where he thought the enemy had been standing at. Carefully standing up Batman scanned the area around him; there were no signs of human bodies and there were no strange sounds that indicated an animatronic close by. So far there was only silence along with his steady breathing, the quietest it has ever been so far this night. But despite the peaceful silence he could feel the tension building up all around him, like an invisible force was wrapping itself around him, steadily teasing him while he was unable to stop it.

In fact, he couldn't even move his arms.

How was that possible?

**GRKTZTTZZTTKRRRRSSSSSHZZZZZTTHZZZZZCRRRKSSHZTTZSSSHZZZZCRRRKZTTKRRGRKTZ**

The noise was extremely loud and seemed to emanate right in front of him, but there was nothing there!

Suddenly a face began to form in front of Batman, decrepit, old and rotting. Its body was nothing but metal limbs and tangled wires; a second head sat close to the actual head, both eyes staring at Batman in a menacing look. The rest of its body was wrapped tightly around Batman's torso like some kind of metal robotic snake. The main head resembled a fox, or maybe it was a dog? Whatever it was it seemed to be enjoying the moment, only to make it worse as it all of a sudden bit down on Batman's left shoulder. Its teeth were extremely sharp and penetrated through the suit with ease, piercing his skin.

The pain was unbearable but Bruce did not let out a scream or cry from the pain. He had dealt with worse pain in the past and he already suffered from a bite earlier tonight; then again this assailant had much sharper teeth than the last assailant that bit him. Batman struggled and moved around as he tried to free his arms, which were both tightly restrained at his sides, but with each breath he took the grip of the mysterious animatronic grew tighter and tighter.

Fortunately for Batman the building he was currently on sat right next to a taller building with no gap. It was perfect for him as he ran towards the brick wall, turning around at the last moment as his back slammed against the solid wall. Upon contact he felt a sharp pain shoot through his spine, causing even more pain to erupt. Batman quickly moved away from the wall, noticing that his arms were finally free but there was no sign of the robotic thing that had him restrained.

It just disappeared.

**HHHH-HHHEEEELL-HELLO!**

Batman readied himself for an attack, making a grab for a batarang...only to grab at nothing.

He looked down, noticing that his utility belt was gone as if it had just disappeared. Now Batman had nothing to use against his enemies if he was attacked. His luck seemed to going downhill pretty fast without stopping, he was starting to think that Amy's bad luck was rubbing off on him. If only that were true, but at the moment Batman had to stay in reality. Even his mind was beginning to doubt that the world he lives in is real at all. Thankfully the pain in his shoulder and back reminded him that he was real. All of this was real.

**HH-HHHH-HHHHHIIIIII!**

Swiftly turning around Batman saw Balloon Boy standing across from where he stood. The animatronic was in terrible shape after Springtrap nearly destroyed him but the small annoyance was still kicking, even if he was badly damaged. His smile was now creepy to look with half his face damaged, exposing part of the endoskeleton beneath. Batman was not fooled by the smile or the innocent childish voice, but he was confused as to how this animatronic managed to make it to the roof with the state it was in. Its hands weren't even hands and would be no use in climbing.

That's when Batman saw it.

"My utility belt." he muttered, his hands clenching tightly into fists. How this little abomination managed to steal his utility belt without Batman noticing was a mystery with no answers, but now he would take back what belonged to him.

**GGGGSSSCCCCRRRRHHKZKTZTTZZTTKRRRRSSSSSHZZZZZTTHZZZZZCRRRKSSHZTTZZZZSSSHCCHHHZZCRRRKZTTKRRGRKTZ**

Unfortunately Batman was outnumbered.

There would be no way to win a losing fight, especially if the enemy could not be hurt. It was frustrating to retreat from a fight, but when one is outnumbered and defenseless then your options are very limited. Quickly without hesitation Batman ran to the rooftop edge and leapt out, gliding away from the building with a look of frustration and disappointment. If Batman wanted his belt back then he would need to come up with a strategy good enough to work. That was easier said than done.

"Batman, I'm heading back your way." spoke Robin's voice.

It was unexpected and the last thing Batman wanted to hear.

"I need you to keep following Amy." he replied, upset that Robin was not watching Amy.

"I know but I need to tell you something more important than that." Robin said, his voice holding a serious tone.

If it was more important than following Amy then it was most likely to be something worse, but then what could be more worse than dangerous animtronics and a murderous teenager? Perhaps it had something to do with the TYGER helicopters carrying off the destroyed animatronics. He would have to wait until Robin arrived. "I'll be waiting close to Freeze. Hurry up." Batman spoke, gliding in the direction of Freezes' hideout.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Robin said in a joking tone, obviously trying to lighten the mood. As much as Batman wanted to smile he could not bring himself to do it, especially while thinking of ways to retrieve his belt. Maybe when all of this was over he could relax a bit.

Maybe...

 

*******

 

After escaping the animatronics, ninja assassins and the alley of death Amy had not made it five feet before developing a cramp in her side from running. By then she was already out of breath and hunched over, panting for air and regaining whatever strength she had left; if there was any left after her long distance running. She felt her body burning as if she were on fire and was thankful for the chilling breeze to cool her down, but that wouldn't last too long so for now Amy will try to enjoy the breeze before the adrenaline wore off.

"God...damnit..." she said, taking deep breaths in an attempt to get her breathing back to normal. "I...hate...running..." what made it worse is when she took notice of bloody footprints leading from the alley she left and tracking all the way to where she was standing. "Of course...leave a trail of footprints to make it easy for the ninjas to follow you...I've shown my intelligence." she said aloud to herself.

Groaning in frustration Amy did her best as she scraped her boots against the concrete in an attempt to rid the blood that caked her shoes. It proved to be more difficult than she thought, but thankfully it worked. Of course it was only then that Amy spotted a trashcan with old newspapers scattered about that made her glare. She checked herself over before making her next decision, noting there was blood still freely dripping from the gunshot wounds on her arm. That would be dealt with later after she was somewhere safe and out of danger, unless it decided to find her instead.

"Okay, think. Where is the one place in this godforsaken pit that no one would think twice to be around?" she asked herself, almost half-expecting someone to give an answer. "Hmmm..." as Amy began walking she tried to think of a place that could be safe to stay at for a while, and maybe sleep. "Maybe Nick can help me with this one."

Taking out her phone Amy went to her contacts and immediately pressed Nick's name, putting her phone on speaker as it rang. At the end of the fourth ring Amy was about to give up and just figure it out herself, not exactly confident that she will make a wise decision on where to go. But suddenly...

"Hello?" spoke Nick's voice.

A wave of relief washed over Amy the moment she heard his voice, only to be followed by the start of a panic attack. "About fucking time you answered! You know I'm calling you and yet you choose not to answer until the fourth goddamn ring?" she yelled, already feeling upset.

"I accidentally fell asleep! Give me a fucking break!" Nick yelled back.

"Perfect time to fall asleep when I'm trapped in a goddamn game and risking my life!" Amy shouted, forgetting that her shouting might attract unwanted attention. "Just fucking tell me the safest place I should stay at then you can go back to your fucking nap."

Giving an irritated groan Nick rubbed his face and sat up, still somewhat tired. "The church should be safe right now. That's my best guess."

"Now was that so difficult?" Amy commented before hanging up on Nick, not bothering to say good-bye as she headed towards the church, vaguely remembering where it was.

Luckily for Amy the church was not that far away as she had first thought, seeing it slowly coming into view up ahead. Still feeling the frustration from arguing with Nick she stormed her way to the church, each step a loud and frustrated stomp as her anger increased. Amy wanted to yell and scream until she was out of breath, but due to her current situation of trying to stay alive she would have to pass on ridding herself of said pent up anger. Instead she let out a mental stream of every swear she could think of, along with a few violent images...most involving her knife and a lot of dead bodies.

After finally reaching the church Amy did not enter through the doors, but instead wandered around outside to explore. She could've sworn that she caught a glimpse of tombstones when she was here earlier, unfortunately Amy wasn't sure where she saw them so she decided to search for them to see if she was right or completely fooled by her eyes. Amy had a feeling that in the end of her search she would look like a complete jackass if it turned out there was no cemetery as she hoped there would be. / _If there's no cemetery I'm going to look so fucking stupid._ /

To find out if there was a cemetery in this city Amy began to circle around the church, looking intently for any tombstones that might be close by. Amy was pretty confident as she searched, her mind focused on finding said cemetery rather than making sure to stay alive. With each passing second that she saw no signs of a tombstone she became more and more frustrated, nearly on the verge of screaming in rage. So far as Amy circled the church she saw nothing that even resembled a tombstone or grave.

Soon enough once Amy had reached the eastern side of the church she saw a few graves, which made her smile in triumph. She couldn't resist doing her little victory dance, giggling as she went to each grave with curiosity, looking over every detail for whatever reason she had. "If only I had a fucking shovel I could dig up the bodies and keep the skulls." she said to herself, already imagining herself doing the act in her mind. "They would make such awesome decorations for my room." "Such a strange child you are." spoke a male voice that came from behind Amy.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Amy shouted, immediately turning around as she unsheathed her knife and began to blindly swing the weapon around at the intruder, hoping to get a hit in so she could escape. However after a few seconds of adjusting her eyes she saw that no one had been behind her. She stared at the empty space for a moment and lowered her knife. "Was I just trolled by a fucking ghost?"

"You should not be here." the voice spoke again once more from behind Amy.

/ _The motherfucker is behind me again?_ / She wanted to turn around and confront whoever this person was but would there be a person this time or just empty space again? It was very tempting as Amy thought it over in her head, trying to reach a decision. / _If I turn around again only to see nothing that'll be the second time I'm trolled!_ / Of course a large part of her could not resist looking as she turned around to face the unknown person who seemed to delight in trolling Amy. Unfortunately if the mysterious being turned out to be another thug or one of the villains that would quickly turn out to be a problem for her.

Once she fully turned around her eyes met a very strange figure standing a foot across from her; at least this time she wasn't staring at empty space. The person in particular was dressed in the weirdest outfit Amy had seen so far tonight. The mysterious figure was dressed in a sort of medieval-looking attire, which in all honesty nearly made Amy laugh at the person for wearing such a ridiculous outfit. The red and white color made her think of a hospital, medic and the Red Cross organization, which caused her to laugh out loud despite the possibility of being murdered for making fun of the Red Cross Knight.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who shouldn't be here!" Amy commented, unable to stop laughing at all the jokes that she made in her mind. "Tell me something..." she said, trying to keep a straight face as she looked at the weirdly dressed man. "Is the renaissance festival here already? Or did the Red Cross finally send someone to rescue me?" she asked before continuing to laugh.

Azrael, on the other hand, did not fully understand why Amy was laughing at all, especially since the laughter was aimed at him. He couldn't understand what was laughable at the way he was dressed. Maybe this girl was crazier than she appeared to be and belonged in Arkham City with the rest of the crazies that were placed in here. And to add on top of that she was armed with a deadly large knife. Azrael came to the decision of leaving this psychotic girl and carrying out his own plan he was trying to carry out, unfortunately it didn't seem that Batman even discovered the first burning bat symbol that had been carefully set up. By now the fire more than likely died out, meaning he would have to create a fresh one.

Without a word Azrael disappeared in a sudden explosion of green light that was quickly followed by a large cloud of smoke. It made Amy stop laughing as she stared at the now empty spot where Azrael once stood. Amy stood there speechless for a moment or so before sheathing her knife, cautiously glancing all around her in case the mysterious person was still around. "What a fucking asshole! What a waste of my time, standing there just to troll me."

**THUNK**

What was that?

**THUNK**

There it is again. What the hell is that sound?

**THUNK**

Now it sounds like it's getting closer.

Feeling the panic rising inside her Amy nearly tripped over her own feet as she stumbled around, looking for a place to hide. Only one of the tombstones was big enough to conceal her as she hid behind the large stone and remained silent, keeping her breathing calm and silent. As much as she didn't want to see whoever or whatever was slowly making its way towards her Amy couldn't help but peek around the tombstone to take a look at the intruder. With the moon being the only source of light at the moment it was hard to make out anything in the darkness.

Once the intruder came into full view Amy immediately pulled herself back after catching a glimpse of yellow. The body was large and parts of the body were exposed thanks to decay or whatever caused the body to rot. Both arms ended in a tangle of wires with the hands missing. However the more terrifying sight was the set of double jaws that sent chills of fear through Amy. She had hoped to have at least an hour or so without any interactions from people and animatronics, but life chose to have its own laugh by making her miserable. Now she would be stuck hiding until Withered Chica went away unless she found Amy and killed her, unfortunately Amy does not have the patience to wait for either one to happen.

" **C-c-co-come out a-a-a-an-and p-pl-pl-plaaaayyyy!** " Whithered Chica spoke in a shrieking grating voice that made Amy flinch, almost causing her to shout at the animatronic.

/Stupid bird I don't want to fucking play! I want to go home goddamnit!/ As much as it killed Amy not to yell at the animatronic in a fit of rage she had to devise a plan to make the robot go away. However Amy had little to no ideas on how to make said robot go away without exposing herself in the process. She peeked out just a bit to look at the animatronic, having the thought of just make a run for it. Withered Chica had no hands and did not look like it could run as fast as Amy. Hell, maybe she could just waltz right past it with no problem and be on her way. It was tempting and Amy was about to go on with her new plan until there was a sudden noise coming from the left.

It seemed one of Joker's thugs had stayed behind, or perhaps he was hiding from the animatronics that were roaming the streets. Either way it seemed he was just now deciding to leave the safety of the church that had kept him out of danger so far. When he spotted Withered Chica the clown thug paused and stared at the animatronic in silence, both keeping still as they stared.

**SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHUUUAAAGAGGHH!**

That was all that needed to be said as Withered Chica rushed at the clown thug, who had let out a scream of terror and turned to run away from the nightmare that was now coming at him at a fast pace. Amy couldn't help but stare as within seconds Withered Chica closed in on the clown thug, both arms reaching out towards the frightened man. Amy's eyes grew wide as the tangled wires that ended from the animatronic's arms shot out with life, wrapping around the thug in a tight embrace around his throat, arms, chest and legs. As much as the clown struggled to free himself the wires only tightened as they dragged the man towards Withered Chica, the tension and fear filling the night as the thug was now within reach of Withered Chica.

The animatronic stared at the clown thug with empty eyes, its hold still strong and yet it did nothing but stare. Then the moment was shattered as the wires began to viciously dig underneath the man's exposed skin, which was his face, throat and arms. It reminded Amy of a scene she saw from the fifth movie of A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child. What she was witnessing before her eyes was almost like what happened in the movie, only instead of becoming part of a motorcycle the man was being torn apart from the inside from the wires, causing him slow and agonizing pain. The screaming from the thug was almost too unbearable to hear.

**CRUNCH!**

Withered Chica swiftly ended the man's screaming with a large bite to the skull, breaking off a large chunk of bone and brain from the now lifeless thug.

The body spasmed for a moment before finally becoming still. The wires that were still embedded in the body slithered out, covered in blood as the body bled out, blood squirting from the missing part of the head which covered Withered Chica's double jaws of death. Amy could even see bit and pieces of brain and bone in the jaws as blood pooled beneath the body and animatronic.

"That is my cue to leave..." Amy muttered, silently backing away from her hiding spot while keeping an eye on Withered Chica.

She wanted to run and be far away from the deadly animatronic as much as possible, but if running also alerted the walking death machine then Amy would be as good as dead within seconds. She was not the best when it came to running and would most definitely lose the race for life and safety. / _Where is the Red Cross Troll when I need him! He seemed to love trolling me earlier!_ / Much to Amy's dismay Azrael had left to see if Batman found any of the symbols he left for the Dark Knight. There would be no one to rescue Amy from this walking terror any time soon.

As soon as Amy rounded the corner of the church she quickly turned and took of running at full speed, which wasn't too fast but hopefully fast enough. Had Amy been thinking clearly she could have saved herself by hiding inside the church, unfortunately after witnessing the demise of a thug by the hands- sorry, wires and jaws of Withered Chica she wanted to be somewhere far away from the evil animatronic. However she had no idea of what place would be safe to hide at. Right now she was running down an empty street that headed in the direction of the subway that sat right next to the museum she had been at earlier.

Would the subway be a safe place to hide? Even if there were thugs around it would be better than wandering around alone with Withered Chica out and about. Without hesitation Amy headed for the subway, hoping to have a moment of peace if it were possible.

 

*******

 

"Extraordinary machine." Hugo spoke, having witnessed Withered Chica killing off the clown thug before Amy decided to leave. It made him wonder what else these robots were capable of, fortunately he would get to find out very soon. Suddenly hearing the door open Hugo gave a grin. "I assume you have caught another one?" he asked.

"Not one. Two. But there is a problem." Ra's answered with a bit of concern.

Hugo waved a hand. "It does not matter if the girl escaped. We know where she is at all times." he replied nonchalantly.

"It is not that. It is about Batman's little bird." Ra's said, knowing he caught Hugo's full attention when he noticed how stiff and tense the man became.

"What about him? He's no threat to us." Hugo replied, having a small feeling that this would be a bigger problem than he thought.

"He is a threat now." Ra's spoke, and yet did not seem to have any sign of worry or panic. "The boy saw me when your guards came to collect the machines."

A look of stress and anger was clearly visible on Hugo's face. "And you let him get away! He will surely inform Batman of your presence and that will raise his suspicion-"

"Soon he will be taken care of. My assassins will be sure of that." Ra's spoke calmly. "You have my word."

Hugo wanted to say something but thought it would be best to stay quiet. There was no need to start an argument over such a petty thing. Ra's gave his word that the situation would be taken care of and Strange would hold it to him. They were too close to have their work sabotaged now. No one would keep him from completing his finest work. Without a word Hugo left the room, heading to the lab where his newest creations were in the process of taking shape, along with having a few new additions added on to each one.

So close, and nearly completed. It would be a dream come true.


End file.
